You Know I Ain't Rich
by iDutchman
Summary: Could you love me for not the way I am? - 6th EXTRA CHAPTER IS UP! LAST CHAPTER! - Mitsu; slight YuiAzu - Alternate Universe - BETA available for Ext.Chps
1. Familiarity

**A/N:** Wait- Don't get me wrong, I'm still working on my other fics! xD Bear with it, cause my brain keeps imagining stuff! Gotta write it down before I forgot it! Ha ha~

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_by PervertDutchman_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BUMP!<strong>

"Ouch!"

"Oww~"

The brown-haired person looked up to see something that hit her so hard. It was a girl, with a long silky black-hair.

The brunette got up, "Sorry..." He said, as he offered a hand, "A-are you okay?"

Nodded, "N-no, I'm sorry..." The black-haired girl muttered, then she looked back in horror, as if she was chased by some ghost or anything.

Not long, a few of boys standing in front of the brunette, but the black-haired girl already rushed behind the brunette. The brunette frowned, "Uh... Who are you guys?" He asked, trying to keep his calm.

"Get away, our business is not with you, kid" One of the guys said, as he tried to pushed the brunette to the side.

The brunette keep her place, "No, who says it's not my business? She's... my friend and I wouldn't let anyone messin' around with her, neither of you boys"

"Oh, you'll regret what you've said, kid!" Right when the guy was about to punch his face, the brunette takes the black-haired girl's hand, then they ran away to the nearest policeman around the area.

The police officer arrests the guys, then the two sighing in relief.

"T-thank you... uhm..." The black-haired girl said, stuttering.

"Ritsu, it's Ritsu. Nice to know you" Ritsu grinned, then looked at his watch. "Tsk! Dammit, I gotta go now. You'll be fine here, right? Because I gotta catch up my dad, he'll probably landed already, See ya" He said, as he waved at the black-haired girl, then ran away.

The black-haired girl flinched, "Oh no. I like him? Ugh~ I can't fall for him, that'll breaking my rules!" She muttered, then reached her cell phone to call her friends. _It's not like I'll meet him again._

* * *

><p>"Okay, on three"<p>

Nodded, "One..."

"Two..."

"Push!"

The twin brothers pushed a car. That car was their friend's car, it's pretty old, but the owner keep saying 'no' whenever they suggested to replace the car with a new one.

A blonde guy sighed, "Gee~ This thing is getting older, isn't it?"

Someone get out of the car, then grinned, "What do you mean?" Frowning.

"He mean, this car has to be on the museum already~!" A dark-brown haired guy said, as he leaned on the side of the car.

Chuckled, "I've told you, this car is-"

"The reason to keep us being your friends" The two guys finished, then sighed.

The dark-brown haired guy sighed, "Tell you what? That's true, but we know you, Ritsu"

"And we'll not gonna leave you even if this car being replace~" The other guy added.

Laughed, then put arms around the two guys as they walked towards the building, "Ha ha! You guys know me so well~ Uhm... I'll try to upgrade it, when I had the money for it"

"Hm, how about we help you on that," He pulled his head a bit, "What d'ya think, Kei?"

Kei nodded, "Sure stuff~! Rei and I will help you on that"

"And of course with the help of Satoshi too~" Rei added.

Ritsu thinks a bit, "Talkin' about Satoshi, where is he? Haven't seen him since... I arrived"

"Oh, he might be checkin' up _that girl_ again" Rei said, yawning a bit.

Ritsu frowned, "And who is "that girl" might be?"

"Gee~ Such a last year, huh?" Kei chuckled a bit, "You see, there is this new girl comin' to our campus"

Rei nodded, "Yup! And she just came yesterday, right after you leave though, that's why you don't know about her"

"So... Satoshi take interest on this girl?" Ritsu asked, frowning even more. This was replied by a nod from both boys, "Hm... I wonder how this girl looks like" She muttered, then made her way to her class.

* * *

><p>"I've told you! You already gone broke, so there's no point for me dating you anymore!" A girl voice said, her words were so hurtful.<p>

Ritsu stopped when she saw a girl on the staircase, with a guy, who looked quite nice in everyone's eyes. She stunned, when she realized, the girl was the same girl that she helped the other day. _Coincidence? Nah~ It's destiny I believe._ She thought, as she smiled to herself. _However, this one is so different from the other day. She looks so... rude, especially at that guy._

The guy stand in front of the black-haired girl, trying to get her way. "No, please wait! It's not all my fault, it was YOU!"

"How could it be me? It's your fault that your parents thought you're drunk" The girl said, shouting at the guy, as if it's really none of her fault. "Now they confiscated your car and all of your facilities, you're broke and we're so breaking up~" She said, coldly.

The guy clenched his fist. _Damn that girl!_ "Tch! You... You big materialistic girl! You don't deserve to live, and you'll regret what you've said to me," He said, then walking upstairs.

The black-haired girl sighed, then looks around her. She was surrounded by a few of people, Ritsu and her friends were there too, seeing all the drama between the black-haired girl with her poor boyfriend.

"Will you guys get away? You're blocking my way"

Kei looks at her, "Don't you see? You're the one who blocking everyone's way," He said, irritably at the girl.

"So you're the one who should be getting away from there," Rei added.

"Whatever~" She said, then go downstairs. Therefore, Ritsu looked back at the girl, which is made the black-haired girl looking back at her too. _Where did I ever saw her before?_

_She doesn't recognize me. Must be because of my hairband._ Ritsu chuckled and smiled at the girl. Surprisingly, the girl smiled back at her. _Déjà vu? Me either._

"What the- ?" Kei and Rei looked at each other, then at Ritsu, then at the girl, then back to Ritsu and to each other again.

Rei waved his hand in front of Ritsu's face, "Oi! Don't tell me you _like_ her"

"Oh no, wait- She _do_ like her! This is bad~" Kei said, dramatically.

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "You guys started to get crazy again~ C'mon, class was about to start now" She said, dragging her friends upstairs.

* * *

><p>After classes.<p>

"Ah~ I'm so bored in class, Azunyan~" The air-headed girl cried at her girlfriend.

The so-called 'Azunyan' rolled her eyes, "What did I tell you about the nickname, Yui?" She only got a grinned from her girlfriend as a reply.

A blonde-haired girl giggled at the sight of her friends, "My my~ Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, you could find some other time for your lovey-dovey session"

"Sometimes, I still don't accept the fact that Azusa is _bi_" The black-haired girl sighed, "and it's getting more unbelievable, when I know that Yui is your crush" She rolled eyes.

"W-well, I don't want to believe it at first too, but it's just too hard to ignore" Azusa said, smiling a bit. Then frowned, at the blonde, "M-Mugi-senpai... how did you bring _that_?"

Mugi only smiled, then keep pouring tea for her friends, "You want this too, right, Azusa-chan?" She offered.

_Nice move, she tried to get rid of Azusa's question._ Mio laughed a bit, then take a small sip of her tea.

Yui thinks a bit, "Uhm... Ne, Mio-chan, I heard that you've been dumping another guy at this campus~" She blurted out.

"Ah yeah, I heard about that too. Is that true, Mio-senpai?" Azusa asked, curiously.

Mio nodded, "He's just another trash to be thrown though" She said, looking away.

"Well, it's not too surprising if Mio-chan dumping another boys" The blonde-haired girl turned to face Mio, "Ne, how many times already this time, Mio-chan?"

Mio chuckled, "As what I remember," She thinks a bit, "It's the fifty-seven times already"

"Wow~ And that was all the rich guy in this campus, right?" Yui asked.

"We're just moved here yesterday, and you're already date that much of boys?" Azusa stared at Mio with a disbelief look.

Mio sighed, "No, counted since yesterday, this campus only has five rich boys" She said, plainly.

Mugi giggled, "And she's already dated all of them"

"I still don't know the proper reason for you doing all that for boys" Azusa said.

Sighed, "Mugi, could please tell her about that?"

Mugi nodded, "That'll be my pleasure, Mio-chan" Inhaled, then exhaled, "That was because of Mio-chan's first boyfriend"

"Hai hai~ He was a great looking guy, and he's also rich" Yui added.

"So...?"

The blonde smiled, "Unfortunately, after the third day, Mio-chan spotted him cheating with another girl"

"But Mio-chan keep silent about it, then decides to revenge by making the guy go broke on her" Yui added, again.

"And I still remember that guy's expression when I dumped him~" Mio said, as she laid her back on the chair. "It's become my habit afterwards"

Azusa stared at Mio, "Wow, I don't know it's true or not. But I agree with your idea when you knew he's cheating on you"

"Remember when we're on the first year of College?" Mugi asked.

Yui smiled, "Mio-chan has dated more than fifty boys already"

Mio sighed, "But you know what's the surprising part of it?" She asked.

Azusa tilted her head to side, "What is it?"

"I never kissed any of them" Mio said, plainly.

Mugi and Yui laughed a bit, "Yeah, none of those boys has ever pressed their lips against Mio-chan's" Mugi said.

"Because Mio-chan always had an excuse to deny any of that request" Yui added.

"That's making me has a title for that"

"What is it again?"

"The Most Shy Girl"

"The Most Fragile Girl"

"And The Most Materialistic Girl," Mio stopped, "...ever"

* * *

><p>Name: Rei Kurosaki<br>Age: 19th  
>Relative(s): Kei Kurosaki (Twin Brother)<p>

Name: Kei Kurosaki  
>Age 19th<br>Relative(s): Rei Kurosaki (Twin Brother)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's it, people! There'll be some other OCs but dont worry, the girls wouldn't be paired with any of them~ xP


	2. I Love The Way We Met

**~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~**

_Chapter 2: I Love The Way We Met_

* * *

><p>Sighed, "Where did he gone off?"<p>

"Who's gone off again?" Someone approached.

"My brother, Satoshi," The brown-haired girl groaned, "I gotta confirm him about the prom night"

Another person came over them, "Oh yeah, he was the one who responsible for the prom next week"

"Uh-huh, did any of you boys see him anywhere?"

"I saw him. Your brother, right?" A dark-brown haired girl asked.

The brown-haired girl nodded, "Yeah, where did you saw him?"

"At the campus' park. He seems quite suspicious though~" She said, as she leaned her back on the nearest wall.

The blonde-haired guy giggled, "Ha ha~ I knew it"

Frowned, but then the other guy laughed along with his twin, "Yeah yeah, I know what you mean by that, Rei!"

_Stalking on the new chick?_ The brunette frowned even more, "Ah, whatever, you twins haven't drink your medicine~" She joked.

The dark-brown haired girl smiled, "Yeah, I think so too~ Well, you better go catch him up before he goes to somewhere else"

Nodded, "Alright then, Thanks, Ichigo~! Ja ne, Twins!" The brunette grinned then ran away.

"Ja ne, Ritz!" The twins and Ichigo shouted back.

* * *

><p>At the campus park.<p>

_Let's see, she has friends already? Oh, that Nakano and Hirasawa girl._ A black-haired boy stalking a certain person from a not-so-far distance. He flinched a bit when she watched the so-called 'Hirasawa' kissed 'Nakano' girl. _Wait- T-that's not a lips-to-lips kiss, isn't it? Her friends are bi? Nakano and Hirasawa are bi and they're together?_ Then he noticed a blonde-haired girl who sits next to the girl he stalked. _W-what if... the truth is... she's a bi too and got together with that blo-_

"Oi, Satoshi," Ritsu poked her brother's shoulder, which made Satoshi jumped a bit.

Satoshi groaned, "Tch! Dammit, Neechan~ I thought you were one of my Lecturers!"

"What would I be one of your Lecturers?" Ritsu frowned, "You're not skipping any classes, are you?"

"N-no! Of course not... I've finished my class two hours ago"

Nodded, "So..." Ritsu took a little peak to the direction Satoshi was looking out a while ago, "You got a new hobby, huh?"

"W-what do you mean by that?" He asked, nervously.

Ritsu pointed out her finger to a certain girl, sitting on a bench, drinking tea with the other three girls who was talking with the girl.

"What?" Acting as if he doesn't know what his sister was talking about.

Ritsu sighed, "I know you're stalking that girl since she's arrived yesterday," She said, eyes still on the black-haired girl.

"You like her too?" He asked, innocently. _If Akiyama-san really bi, then there's possibility for them. But... I dunno if Neechan is that kind of type._

Ritsu scratched the back of her neck, "Err... I don't think so, but I guess I might like her for some reason. I... ever met her before" She stopped, made Satoshi frowned, "Accidently."

••••••••••••••••••

"Yui, stop kissing me while we're on the campus!" The pig-tailed girl said, protesting at her girlfriend's sudden attack.

Yui grinned, "Sowryy, Azunyan~"

"Oh yeah, Mio-chan," The blonde-haired girl shifted her head to Mio, "You haven't told me what happen when you're ran away after we landed, back at the airport"

Mio thinks a bit, "Ah yeah, about that... Actually, there's one of the boys that I date and I break up with him, but he want to revenge on me. So he's following me, then his gang chasing after me when I noticed them and ran away," She said, the looks away.

"T-that's... scary..." Azusa said, staring at Mio in horror.

Yui gave Mio a sympathetic look, "I think you should stop that habit, Mio-chan. What if they did more than that to you?"

Sighed, "But that's the first time they've gone that far," She said, still looking away, then she noticed a certain someone from a not-so-far distance. _It's that girl again, why is she looks so familiar?_

"This is why you should try to stop and apologize for those boys. What a poor thing~" Mugi said, as she took a sip of her tea. Mio only sighed in disagreement.

"But, come to think of it. How did you survive from those guys who chased after you?" She stopped, "It's not like you knocked them down by yourself, is it?" Azusa asked, curiously.

Mio finally smiled, then shook her head lightly, "Of course not," She smiled, smiling at herself, "There's someone helping me. He's... I don't know... but I felt something different when he's with me"

"You fall in love? With someone?" Mugi asked, very curious with Mio's story.

Azusa put her hands under her chin, "What's his name?"

"Uhm... It's Ritsu, yeah..." Mio said, smiling, "Ritsu..." She muttered the name again.

Yui and Azusa was taken aback at the name, "That name sounds so familiar~ Where did I ever heard it before?" Yui frowned.

"Ritsu, huh? I guess there's someone who has that name at this campus," Azusa said, plainly, as she tried to remember.

Mio and Mugi seemed so dettermined, "R-really? He's... here?"

"At this campus too? What a destiny~" Mugi said, with her eyes sparkling like stars.

Azusa smiled, "I guess, but I'm not really that sure" She said, sounds a bit doubting.

"Uh-huh~ There's a bunch of teenagers in this building. But hearing that name, I really felt like I ever heard it before~!" Yui cheered.

"Mio-senpai, did you remember how is he looks?" Azusa asked, "Like... his hair-style, style of clothing, eyes, tall or short, black or white, etc."

Mio thinks a bit, "Sure, I remember all of that" She closed her eyes, then take a deep breath, "He was wearing a knee-short pants, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He's taller than me, his skin was white but I'm whiter than him. His hair was shoulder-length, and his bangs making him even more cool or cute, and the color is brown. The last is... his eyes, I really love his eyes, it looks... beautiful for some reason, the way he stared at me, even just for a sec, my heart skipped a beat at him. His eyes color was amber, and his amber-eyes really suited with his hair color."

"Yap! There's someone who was similar to that?" Yui said, made Mio and the others smiled ever so widely.

Azusa moved closer to Yui's ear, "Yui, if you're thinking the same person as me, then we should've make sure of that first" She whispered at her girlfriend.

Mugi tilted her head, "Something wrong, Azusa-chan, Yui-chan?"

"Nu-uh," Yui shook her head, "It's just that... there's a bit of difference between what Mio-chan says and the person we thought it would be"

Mio frowned, "What do you mean? What's the difference?"

"Before we tell you, I want to ask. Uhm... did he tell you his last name?" Azusa asked, with a bit serious tone.

Mio shook her head, "No..." She muttered, "...he didn't tell me his last name"

Thunderstruck strike Azusa, the pig-tailed girl sighed deeply, "A-are you sure that was a... 'Male'?"

"Yeah... Even though, his voice a bit... likes a girl but still, a girl wasn't as masculine as him," Mio said, trying to make sure that the person she met was really a 'male'.

Yui looks a bit troubled for some reason, "Uhm... the difference is... that person you described, in this campus, was not a 'boy'"

Mio and Mugi stunned, Azusa looks as troubled as her girlfriend on the other side does. "No way, you must be kidding" Mugi said, with a disbelief tone.

"You two, if this were a joke, then it's totally not funny. So knock it off," Mio said, a disbelief and disagreement tone.

Azusa sighed, "We're not really sure about that though"

"But as what I heard when you told us the name, described that person, and that person not even told you the last name. We're pretty sure it was the same person as what we thought" Yui explained.

"So, what does it have anything to do with the last name?" Mio asked, still disagree with her friends.

Azusa sighed again, "Well, there's this band, I dunno what is called but Ritsu is the drummer, she's a girl. But none of the college student body knows her last name,"

"Not only her, her band-mates and close friends' last name was also unknown~" Yui put her hands under her chin, "And we're still don't know why are they tried to hiding it~"

Azusa rolled eyes, "No, they're not hiding it, they said that none of them has a last name. In fact, they're all stayed at a dorm, probably, they don't have any family"

"Wait- The 'Ritsu' I met has a family. He said that he should catch up her dad, because his dad was landed already at the airport," Mio said, tried to deny that it was the same 'Ritsu' she met.

"Then I was right, it was a lie and they've been hiding their family's background~" Yui said, with a playful tone.

Sighed, "We still don't know if they're the same 'Ritsu', Yui" Azusa looks over to the girl who just sit next to Mio a moment ago, but now, she's gone unoticable, "Eh? Where's Mugi-senpai?"

Everyone frowned, then looks around just to find a blonde-girl talking with a black-haired boy. "Is that, Mugi?" Mio asked.

"Eh? Who is she talking to?" Azusa said.

Yui smiled, "Who cares? Let's just ask her in person~" She said, as she walks towards Mugi and the boy.

••••••••••••••••••

"Excuse me," The blonde-haired girl said, as she approached Ritsu and Satoshi, "What is that pamphlet you bring?" Mugi asked.

The two flinched a bit. _S-she's... one of Akiyama-san's friends!_ "U-uh-"

"These you mean?" Ritsu said, when she pulled the pamphlet in front of Mugi's face.

Mugi took the pamphlet, then frowned, "Prom Night? N-next week?" She said, with a rather disbelief tone.

Ritsu and Satoshi nodded, "Yes, it was next week, on Saturday night to be exact" Satoshi explained.

Mugi felt happy for it, the fact that she's never been into a prom night was just too surprising for her. I really want to come! Then she read that there'll be bands performing at the prom. "Wait- A band?"

"Ah yeah, that was for some entertainment though~" Ritsu said, grinning.

The blonde's eyes was sparkling all of a sudden, "I-I have a band too~ If y-you don't min-"

"Of course we don't! Your band could perform too~ That'll be great!" Ritsu cut her, but Mugi doesn't mind because Ritsu is so friendly at her.

_She's in a band? Could it be that Akiyama-san is in a band with her too?_ Satoshi thought, but then he jumped a bit when few of girls walking towards the three of them. _A-Akiyama-san?_

"Hey, Mugi," Mio said, as she poked Mugi's shoulder twice, "What are you doing disappear like a ghost?"

"Mugi-chan has new friends? Sugooi~!" Yui said, cheerfully as she noticed Satoshi.

Not long after, Azusa noticed Ritsu who was standing next to Satoshi. _Wow, are they brother and sister? They look alike, don't they?_

"Oh, you are..." Ritsu said, as she tried to remember, "Uhm... Nakano Azusa, second year, am I right?"

Azusa nodded, "And you must be..." She thinks a bit, "Ritsu, third year, and a drummer. Tell me if I'm wrong"

_So... this is the 'Ritsu' Azusa and Yui have been talking about? I've met her this morning on the staircase, right?_ Mio thought.

Ritsu grinned, "Nope, you're right about that" She noticed that there are a few unfamiliar people with Azusa, "Well, I suppose you're one of these new college students' friend?" Ritsu asked, curiously.

"Ah yeah, I haven't introduced any of them to you," Azusa turned to her friends, "Well, this is Hirasawa Yui, third year. You know her, right?" Ritsu nodded.

Yui grinned, "Ha ha~! How could I forgot her, Azunyan~?" She smiled at Ritsu, "Nice to meet you again, Ricchan~"

"Sure stuff~!" Ritsu was get-along with Yui so well, since they're kind of look alike in a flash.

"And this blonde-haired girl is Kotobuki Tsumugi, third year" Azusa said as she looks at Mugi.

Ritsu smiled, then offered a hand, "Nice to know you, Kotobuki-san"

"Nice to know you too, Ricchan~" Mugi lowered her head a bit, "Please, just call me Mugi instead. I hate formalities," She said, with a motherly smile.

_Nickname already? Heh~ wait- why does she reminds me of my mother?_ Ritsu brushed her thought, then nodded, "Sure," Then she looks at Mio, who was looking away all the time. "How about you then?" She asked, totally faced Mio.

"Huh? You were talking to me?" Mio said, with such a cold tone.

"Yeah, since I'm facing you right now~" Ritsu smiled, "I suppose, you haven't tell me your name since we've met"

Mio stared, "It's not like we've met before, have we?" Frowning. _Wait- Her eyes? So similar with that guy._

Chuckled, "Heh, I dunno. Maybe we ever met, maybe not. I don't really remember though but you look so familiar to me"

_So do I._ "Well, whatever, I don't really remember it too. U-uhm... anyhow... my name is Mio, Akiyama Mio" She smiled, and made Ritsu felt like melted by it.

"Beautiful name" Ritsu smiled back. _Beautiful, just like her._

"Uh... well, don't you guys hear that?" Mugi frowned. They stayed silent, then there's another ring.

Satoshi, Yui and Mugi panicked, "Oh no! It's my next class!" The three said, in panick.

"Just go now!" Ritsu said to her brother, then the three ran away for their next class.

Yui looked back and waved at Azusa and the others, "Ja ne, Mio-chan, Ricchan, Azusa~!" She shouted.

Azusa and Mio sighed, "I'm done with my classes today. Tell Yui I'm going home first, okay?"

"How about Mugi-senpai then?" The pig-tailed girl asked.

Mio sighed again, "Don't worry about her, she said she had something to do. So if you're done already, you and Yui could go home without her" With that, Mio said goodbye to Ritsu and Azusa and then walked away.

"She's nice," Ritsu said, all of a sudden. Then she turned her head to Azusa, who was looking at her with puzzled look.

Azusa tilted her head to the side, "You could tell me, if you thought the opposite about her, Ritsu-senpai" She sighed, "No need to tell lies, you know how she behaved towards boys, right?"

"Who said I was lying? I was telling you the truth. She _is_ nice" Ritsu smiled, "For her behavior, yeah, I know that. But I also knew that she had a good reason to be like that" She turned around and waved her hand at Azusa as she walked away. "Ja ne~"

"After all, Mio-senpai is the same like Yui and I. Good thing they've met each other before" Azusa said to herself, then leaving to the cafeteria while waiting for Yui.

* * *

><p>A thumb up. The twins nodded at each other, "Okay, here we go..." He took a deep breath, "On three, Kei~"<p>

"One..."

"Two..."

"PUSH!" The twins pushed Ritsu's car as usual to turn on the machine.

The twins sighed, "That was faster than yesterday~"

"Gotcha' on that, Rei!" The twins high-fived.

Ritsu grinned, "Well, thanks!" She high-fived with the boys, "Uh... Any of you guys want to come? I could drop you somewhere~" She offered.

The twins shook their head, "Nah~ no need for that"

"Yap! We still had something to do here," Kei said, as he rustle his bag.

Ritsu frowned a bit, "Okay then, see ya at tonight's rehearsal, kay?" The twins nodded, then Ritsu started to drive herself to her dorm.

On the way there, Ritsu just remembered that she forgot something. _Ah! I forgot to confirm about the prom night to Satoshi~!_ She instinctively slapped her forehead, "Sheeze... I'll ask him tonight then" She said to herself, then she noticed a car pulling over the sidewalk. "Wait. A. Minute. Who's car is that?"

Ritsu also pulled her car over the sidewalk, right behind the red car. "What the heck? Leaving such a fancy car here?" She tried to open the door, and it's unlocked, "Unlocked?"

"No! G-get away from me! Who are you?" A girl voice coming from behind the bushes. Ritsu rushed to the bushes without thinking.

"You'll pay for what you've done, You Big Fat Materialistic girl!" A guy with a helmet on said, while holding a pocket-knife and tried to harm the helpless girl.

Ritsu eyes went wide; she ran towards the guy and tackled him down. The bad guy groaned in pain, and Ritsu kicked him on the stomach, which made him groaned even more in pain. _D-dammit! It's Ritsu. I better ran away before she recognizes me._ The guy got up, then ran away.

"H-hey! Don't run away, you coward!" Ritsu ran to chase the bad guy, then when she's near enough, she pulled the bad guy's jacket and tried to took off the helmet.

When the helmet was off, Ritsu was surprised, because it was one of the students at her college. More precisely, he was the one who dumped by Mio this morning. "Y-you..."

"Tsk!" With no words, he keeps running away from Ritsu. However, this time, Ritsu didn't intend to chase him afterwards.

"So, he's not kidding with what he said this morning" Ritsu sighed, turned around the walks back to Mio._ You're nice, but why did you always put yourself in danger?_

When Ritsu was nearby already, Mio just noticed that the one who helped her was Ritsu. She blush a little, "T-thanks..."

Ritsu looked at Mio who was still sat on the ground, she grinned and offered a hand, "No prob~" She said, as Mio accept Ritsu's hand and pulled herself up.

Mio almost tripped, but Ritsu hold Mio by the waist and wrist. Somehow, Ritsu's heart beating faster than ever and Mio couldn't hide her blushing face even more. Mio shook her head, and tried to stand up normally, "I-I can get up by myself" Mio said, pulling her hands from Ritsu's.

"Okay then," Ritsu said, automatically pulled her hands away from Mio. Sadly, Mio almost tripped again, and this time Ritsu didn't try to help her.

"Ouwwiie~" Mio groaned softly.

Ritsu chuckled, "Sorry, but you said you can do it by yourself, so I pulled away my hands~" She said, grinning.

The black-haired girl groaned once again, then she got up by herself and walked towards her car. Ritsu followed her from behind; she knew that the tire was flat for some reason. Mio knew that Ritsu keep her eyes on her all the time, she felt troubled by that and decides to look at Ritsu, "Hey, you. W-will you please stop looking at m-me like that?" She said, stuttering. _Why did I stutter?_

"Oh, sorry, I got distracted actually" Ritsu scratched the back of her neck, nervously.

Then Mio sighed, "Anyway, why d-did you still staying h-here?" Mio asked, looking away.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow, "Well, I know your car's tire was flat for some reason. So, I was going to offer you some ride" Ritsu said, as she leaned herself on Mio's car.

I feel like a stupid now. Mio blushed, "I-I don't need your ride"

"Really? Well then, I guess you'll have to wait for your driver to come, Akiyama-san~" Ritsu said, with a wink, then walked towards her car. "Good luck~"

Mio thinks a bit. _What if that guy came back again? I don't think I could fight him. I guess just a ride; this is for your own good, Mio._ It wouldn't hurt. Mio took a deep breath, "W-wait-" She took her bag, and cell phone, then walks towards Ritsu. "I... I'll go with you then"

Ritsu smiled, and get inside her old car. She frowned when she looks at Mio, who was stared at her car with a disbelief look, "Hey, you comin' or not? I don't have much of time too, y'know~"

"Huh? Wa-wa-wait- This is your car? We're gonna ride this thing?" Mio asked, with a bit of disgust look.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow, "Of course, what else?"

"I'm so _not_ gonna ride that thing, I'll just wait for my driver to come here" Mio flipped her cell open up.

Ritsu sighed, "Just so you know, I can't guarantee myself to help you, if that bad guy come back to get you again" She rolled eyes, when Mio ignored her words, "Whatever then~"

"No no no! O-okay, I'll g-go with you..." Ritsu grinned at her, which made Mio groaned a bit.

* * *

><p>Name: Ritsu (Ricchan)<br>Age: 19th  
>Grade: 3rd Year of College<br>Part of a band: Drummer  
>Relative(s): Satoshi (Brother)<p>

Name: Akiyama Mio  
>Age 18th<br>Grade: 3rd Year of College  
>Relative(s): -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay okay, I guess this is enough for second chapter! xD Forgive me for some errors from my writing! (_ _)"


	3. DQ, DK or The Poor Thing?

**A/N:** Short chap, huh? Bear with it, kay? -Lol- Lately feelin' so lazy for thinkin'

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Chapter 3: DQ, DK or The Poor-thing?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hello? Mio-chan, where are you? Your mother just called me, she said you're not home yet, where did you going?"<p>

_"G-Gomen, Mugi... I'm..."_ She paused, then whispers, _"I'm at my dad's friend's house..."_

A few of people's laughs could be heard from the other side of the call.

Mugi frowned, "Really? But it sounds so crowded there, why?"

_"U-uh... I-It's just some weird people laughing at something that they shouldn't be laugh at"_ Mio said, irritably.

The laughs getting louder than before.

"Are you okay, Mio-chan?" Mugi asked, in a concern tone.

_"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I-I'll call you later, Mugi, bye"_ The phone ended.

"That was weird," The blonde-haired girl sighed, then turned on her car. "I better visit her after this"

* * *

><p>The black-haired girl stared at the twins irritably. The twins keep laughing at Mio because of her 'lame' excuse on the phone.<p>

Kei acted like a girl, then made her voice higher. "Hey, where are you~?"

"Oh, I'm with my dad's friend now~" Rei did the same, mirroring Mio and her friend on the phone.

If you didn't notice, recently Ritsu bring Mio to her dorm instead of taking Mio home, because Ritsu have to do something first. Mio said she don't want to go there, but Ritsu said she won't be long. With that, the two girls were finally decides to go to Ritsu's dorm. The twins and Ichigo was there, they saw Ritsu's not alone, with a girl and it was a girl that the three of them despised.

The twins continues laughing at the black-haired girl who was felt so irritated by the two. "What a _lame_ excuse~!"

"What did you expect, Rei? She's the high-class girl~ Ha ha!" Kei admitted.

Mio groaned softly, then looked away. The bown-haired girl walked inside, and frowned at the twins. "What did you guys laughing at?"

"Oh, you just missed the good part, Ritz!" Rei said, between laughs.

Kei nodded, then laughs along with Rei. Ritsu noticed Mio who looked so irritated by the twins, then looked away.

The brown-haired girl sighed, "Geez~" She turned to the twins, "Yo! Twins, I gotta go now. Tonight's rehearsal is cancelled, okay? Bye~" Ritsu said, as she walked away, then dragged Mio with her.

"H-hey! D-don't dragged me like this!" Mio released her hand from Ritsu's, "I can walk by myself, you know" She said, looking away.

Ritsu chuckled, "Heh, the twins were laughing at you, weren't they?" She sighed, "Don't mind them, my friends just don't really like rich people like..."

"Rich people like me?" Mio paused, "How pathetic..."

"Hey, I'm one of those pathetic people you're talking about, remember?" Ritsu said, as she opened the door for Mio.

Mio get inside the car, but when Ritsu was about to get inside her car, someone grabbed the trademark headband off of her head. Ritsu was caught off guard for a sec, then she realized that Ichigo was the one who took off Ritsu's headband. Ritsu groaned, "Guys, this isn't funny! Give it back!" Ritsu tried to get her headband back.

Mio was busy with her cell inside Ritsu's car, then she noticed that Ritsu took a quite long time to get inside the car. "Just what took her so long?" She groaned.

"C'mon, catch it!" Ichigo said, then throw the headband to Kei.

Kei catched the headband, "Whoop! C'mon, Ritz~" Ritsu tried to jumped, because the twins were taller than her. "Yo, Rei! Go get it!" He thow the headband to the other twin.

"Gotcha' Ha ha! We won't let you use your headband for tonight!" Rei said, as he holds the headband up.

Ritsu groaned again, "And why is that?"

"Well, that's because you cancelled the rehearsal~" Ichigo said, leaning against the nearest wall.

Kei sighed, "Bear with it, Ritz~ You're the one who asked for rehearsal tonight, but you're the one who cancelled it"

"How childish guys~" Ritsu said, rolling her eyes.

"Look who's talking~!" Rei laughed then throw the headband to Ichigo.

Ichigo gave the twins a signal, then the twins started to dragged Ritsu inside her own car. "See ya, Ritsu/Ritz~!" The three waves off then get inside their dorm.

Ritsu sighed deeply, "Troublesome buddies..." She turned on the machine. Thank God, that this time, the car doesn't need any push like before.

"Y-you..." Mio gasped, and stared at Ritsu with a disbelief look. "You're t-that guy? R-Ritsu?" She asked, stuttering.

Ritsu frowned, "Huh? Yeah, it's me, Ritsu. We just met today, what's up with that look?"

"N-no... We ever met b-before! At the airport, you're the one who helped me!" Mio said, totally surprised by the sight of the headbandless Ritsu.

Ritsu tried to thinks a bit, "Now you remember~" She grinned widely. "But wait, you said 'guy' just now. You thought that I was a guy?" Ritsu tried to hold her laugh.

"S-so you're a girl..." Mio whispered, looking away and blushed. "Y-you look a lot like a g-guy..."

Ritsu bursted out a big laughter, "Ha ha ha! You're so funny~ I mean, seriously? That's crazy~" She said, between her laughs.

"Ugh~" Mio groaned, "That's not funny, you were dressing like a boy, no wonder if I thought you're a male..."

"I know, I know~ I'm pretty hot as a guy, aren't I?" Ritsu said, with a wink.

_Yes._ Mio looked away, "No. Don't be too confident..." She said, sighing. _So... I've been in love with a girl who look like a guy? But I can't deny it._

"But seriously, Mio... If I was a guy, would you fall for me?" Ritsu asked, turning into a serious tone and look.

Mio was taken aback at the question, "Where did that came from? Don't ask silly things, Ritsu" She said, still looking away.

Ritsu chuckled, "Okay, sorry to ask that~" She turned on the machine, and drive Mio to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later. Four days before the prom.<strong>

After the incident, Ritsu realized that she likes Mio, in a romantic way. Unfortunately, her friends doesn't seem to agree if Ritsu get together with Mio. Ritsu tried her best to make her friends sure that Mio was not as bad as they thought, but they keep their statement about the black-haired girl. The brown-haired girl gave up, and so her friends said they won't help Ritsu if the brunette ended up being dumped by the materialistic girl in the end. Ritsu has decided, to tell her feelings, either it's accepted or rejected.

**A few hours before lunch-time, at the park.**

Ritsu skipping class, then asked Mio to meet her at the park. Mio was—surprisingly—skipping class, and come to the park just like what Ritsu said to her.

_What a lame, I asked her to skip class to meet me here? Stupid._ The brown-haired girl sat on the bench, looking so nervous. "She won't come" Ritsu whispered at herself.

"Who's won't come?" The black-haired girl standing in front of her, frowning.

Ritsu looked up, then saw Mio who was frowning at her. "Y-you came? I thought you had a class now"

"Well," Mio sat next to Ritsu, "You said, no matter what, I should come here to meet you. So I came here, now what do you want?" She asked.

Ritsu cleared her throat, "U-uh... Actually, I want you t-to know something, a-about me..."

_She's stuttered?_ Mio frowned, "And what is it?"

"I... I'm actually bi and recently had a crush on you..." Ritsu stopped, kneeling down in front of Mio, then looked at her in the eye. "So uh, will you go out with me?" She asked, with no hesitation.

Mio was taken aback, she had no idea how to respond this. Mio gasped a bit, "R-Ritsu... If this a joke, then it's not funny, knock it off..." She said, whispering at the girl.

"I'm not kidding, and this is not a joke. I'm serious," Ritsu replied, with a serious look and tone, while Mio only looked away, avoiding any eye contact. "Mio, look at me, please..."

The black-haired girl turned her head slowly, "What?"

Ritsu sighed, "Okay, maybe this is too serious, let's just take it my way..." She sat back next to Mio, more relaxed than serious. "Just answer it, Mio. It's not that hard~"

"Easy for you to say..." Mio said, sighing. "Listen, you know the risk of this, right?"

Ritsu puffed, "Yeah, I know" She said, easily.

"So why did you still tried to ask me out? I could just reject you coldly, and you know that"

Chuckles, "You could, but you won't" Ritsu said, smilling at the other girl. "Listen, I'm nothing as your type, far from your type of girlfriend or boyfriend. But I don't think it's a matter, I want you to know my feelings towards you..."

The two stay silent, Ritsu knew that Mio needs time to think. But it's just not enough for Ritsu, she wants the girl to answer her now.

"So will you go out with me or not? Yes or No? It's almost lunch-time, y'know~" Ritsu asked once again, felt so impatient.

_Well, I do like her since the first time. I'm so happy knowing she feels the same, but... I better try this one._ Mio took a deep breath. "Y-yes, I'll go out with you"

"Great!" Ritsu shouted, loudly but after that the bells ring. "Hey, I gotta go meet my friends. I'll see you after class, kay?" She said, giving a quick kiss on Mio's cheek, then waves off and ran away.

Mio stunned, she ran her hand to the spot where Ritsu had planted a kiss on her cheek. _I just let her kissed me on the cheek!_

* * *

><p>"What?" The dark-brown haired girl bang the table, as she stood up. "You're going out with her?"<p>

"I can't believe she accepted you, I mean..." Kei thinks a bit, "Seriously, Ritz?" He said, with a higher tone.

"Yeah," Ritsu nodded, "I'm surprised too. I mean, for a sec I was thinking she'll reject me, but no, she said yes to me! Ha ha"

Rei sighed, "I guess she's not serious with you, Ritz~" He said, leaning on the nearest wall behind him. "Don't you know? She's hooked up with that new-guy,"

"Probably new rich-guy" Kei and Ichigo pointed out.

Ritsu frowned, "There's a new guy at this campus? Seriously?" She chuckled, "Last week, we got two transfered students, now there's another one?"

"Don't forget, that he's also the new hot gossip,"

"And he's dating with the hotest-matterialistic girl in this Uni~"

Ritsu rolled eyes, "Whatever guys, I'm still thinking that Mio wouldn't do such thing... as far as what you guys had said to me" She said, walking away to her class.

Ichigo sighing, "Let's just see, which one will be dumped by that Dangerous-Queen first"

"Who's up for a bet on this?" Kei grinned, then raised his hand. "Please raise your hand"

Kei raised his hand, "I'm so up for it, twin-bro~!"

"Just count me in, I'm curious to see the end..." Ichigo said, smirking, "Oh, and don't forget to count Satoshi on this!"

"Sure~ He's the lil-bro of her. We should count him on!"

"So... Which one will stand longer with the _DQ_?"

"I'm all for the rich-guy"

"I felt more like for Ritz though~ So I'll be on Ritz's side," He patted the other twin's shoulder, "I'm sorry bro, we're not in the same path for this"

Kei smiled, "Sure stuff, let's just see the ending~"

"Nice," Rei said, nodding. "So, Ichigo, who's your chosen one?"

Ichigo thinks for a moment, "I was thinking, some modification on this, boys~" She said, with a wink.

"What is it?" The twins asked, in curiousity.

"You see, I was kinda thinking that guy was as matterialistic as the DQ, so maybe the DK will dump the DQ first and at the end, the DQ will dump the poor-thing, which is Ritsu"

Rei ran his hand under his chin, "That's a good modification~" Grinned. "But pointing Ritz as 'The poor-thing' was kinda harsh~"

"Agree on that~" Kei said, nodding. "So the point is... which side was you on?"

"I'm on..." She paused, "The Dangerous-King side" Ichigo said, smiling at herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven pm, Ritsu's dorm.<strong>

Ritsu and her little-band rehearsing for their performance at the prom three days later. It was a good practice, until Ritsu called Mio on the phone and talking for like more than one hour. Kei was about to scold the brown-haired girl for slacking off at rehearsal_—_Well, usually she would slacking off with the boys but it never takes more than an hour to get back to what they were supposed to do. Ichigo was the one who hold Kei's anger, saying that she'll regret it soon enough. Rei was thinking it was kinda harsh to do this on Ritsu, but what can they do? Ritsu was hard-advised, because she's been denying the fact that Mio was not a good girl for her and she'll get hurt by the black-haired girl in the end.

Rei was deep in thought, about the real reason for Mio to accept Ritsu as her girlfriend.

_I mean, seriously? Ritsu was a damn down-to-earth girl. Well, I admit she's nice, friendly, and lots of people—mostly girls—are checkin' up on her. She's attractive, either for boys or girls, maybe not a straight-A student, sometimes takes some absents for helping me and my twins. But for the sake of Dora and Naruto- Wait... Sorry, wrong swear, I mean, for the sake of her love-life, that high-class girl accepted Ritsu as her new couple! That's crazy, totally, I never thought that such a high-class girl would take Ritsu as the way she is... Or was it just for fun?_

Rei snapped out of her thought, when Ichigo started to say something at Ritsu. "Hey, your mom and dad just called me this afternoon, Ritsu"

"Yeah? How are they?" Ritsu asked, as she took her bottle and drank it.

Rei frowned. _Since when does she get in here? Or was I spaced out too much?_

"Yeah, you're spacing out so much, twin-bro" Kei said, laughs a bit.

"Huh?" Rei tilted her head to the side._ I should stop doing it._

Ichigo smiled, "Sure, you can start to stop it from now~" She said, with a teasing smirk.

"You were saying your thoughts, Rei!" Ritsu said, bursting out a big laughter at the frowning boy. "Anyway, what was my parents said to you?"

"They said they've missed you so much, and wondering if you could visit them tomorrow" Ichigo said, laid her back on the black-couch.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Kei blurted out, "Satoshi said, he'll be staying there 'till the prom"

Ritsu nodded, "Okay, thanks. I'll go visit them tomorrow then~" When Ritsu was about to get out of the room, she stopped and turns back at Ichigo. "You comin' with me, right?"

The dark-brown haired girl smiled at Ritsu, then nodded as the other girl walking outside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That is short. Bad news and good news, huh? Mitsu was together, but the rumour says, Mio was dating this new rich-guy. Well, let's just see what'll happen next. I'm lazy for making a long chapter. -Lol-


	4. The Family

**A/N: **Totally sorry for some errors, kay? Just PM me if you want to BETA this story for me. Thanks and Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Chapter 4: The Family  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I heard Mio-senpai had a new <em>boyfriend<em>," The pig-tailed girl said, tapping her pen on the book. "Is that true?"

The air-headed girl nodded, "Mhm, it was Mugi-chan's relative. That new transfer student, Azuny-" She received a glare from the other girl "I mean, Azusa..."

"Ne, Ohayou, Azusa-chan~" The blonde-haired girl turned to the other girl. "Ohayou to you too, Yui-chan~" She said, with a motherly smile.

"Ohayou, Mugi-senpai/chan" The two girls said in reply.

Azusa frowned, "Aren't you supposed to come here with Mio-senpai?" She asked, looking around.

"Ah, about that," Mugi sat on the chair. "Dave just picked Mio-chan up this morning, so they head to the Uni together" She let a bit of nervous smile.

"Were you sick, Mugi-chan?" Yui asked, in a concern tone. The air-headed girl noticed something that bugging her friend's mind. "You look pale~"

Azusa also noticed it, and she decided to ask. "You don't seem so happy hearing Dave-san picked up Mio-senpai today, is something wrong, Mugi-senpai?"

"Y-yes" Mugi nodded slowly, "It's about them... Dave is the same type as Mio-chan... I'm afraid he'll dump Mio-chan first..."

Azusa stunned, but Yui keep going with the story. "Why don't you tell Mio-chan about it?" Yui asked.

"Only if I could, I will..." Mugi inhaled, "On the other side, I also don't want my cousin to get hurt... I don't want them to hurt each other..."

"Well, then just let them be, Mugi-senpai..." Azusa sighed in annoyance. "...Mio-senpai should've know when she have to stop her childish behavior on boys" She said, looking away.

Yui was_—_surprisingly_—_nodded in agreement with her girlfriend. "I agree with Azusa, Mio-chan should learn, and if she get dump, that is her lesson..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, where were you going? I'm looking for you everywhere," The blonde-haired guy taking Mio's hand with him. "C'mon, let's go now-"<p>

"W-wait-" Mio stared at the other girl who was standing in front of her and just talking with her. "R-Ritsu... I'm going back first, okay? I-I'll see you tomorrow" She said, stuterring.

Ritsu smiled, "Yeah, sure and uh..." She frowning at the guy behind her girlfriend. "You... I haven't seen you before, the new transfer student?"

"Oh, you're the drummer-girl, gossip spread around about you, uh..." He stopped, when he had no idea the girl's name. "...Ritsu, right?" He asked, mirrored Ritsu's face.

"Yeah, Ritsu here. Well, the gossips are more about you though. Anyway, what's your name?" Ritsu asked, casually as she offered a hand-shake.

The blonde-haired guy take the offer for a hand-shake, "David, David Anderson"

"Ah~ The Anderson family, what an honor to know you, Anderson-san" Ritsu smiled. _Another rich-guy. Well, they're right about the new rich-guy._

Mio looked more nervous. She cleared her throat a bit to get an attention, "So... Can we go now? Mugi and the others are waiting in front of the gate"

"Sure thing," Dave took Mio's hand again. But then Mio pulled her hand from Dave's.

Mio pulled her phone on her pocket and text Ritsu a message. **"Sorry for Dave's interuption. Can I call you later?"** Then she pressed send button.

A few seconds, her phone vibrated. Ritsu flipped it open and saw Mio's message. She smiled and text back to the girl. **"Yeah, no prob~ ^^ See ya later! xD"**

"So, he was the cousin of Mugi? Gee~" Ritsu sighed, then walks towards her own car. "Anyway, where's the twins and Ichigo? I thought they wanted to go to my parents' house together~"

Ritsu's car was not in a good condition, it won't work again. So she asked the people around there to push her car until the machine works.

She bowed down and say thanks to the people who helped her. Then off to her parents' house. _Maybe they already go there before me._

* * *

><p>"U-uhm... Can I go home with Mugi today?" Mio asked, shrugs a bit.<p>

Dave frowned, "What? We're going to see a movie today, remember?" He said, reassuring the black-haired girl.

"Yes, I remember. But this is important, we could go to see the movie the next day or any other time"

"Is Mugi more important to you now?"

"Now don't act so selfish like that. She's your cousin and my close friend"

"Don't advised me, I hate it"

"Whatever, I still go home with her today"

Sighing, "Okay, but I'll call you tonight"

"I can't. I'm studying" Was all she said after Mugi waves off at Dave and drive Mio and herself home.

"So what happened?" Mugi asked, eyes on the road.

Mio let out a deep sigh. "God, Mugi... I'm so tired of him~" She said, looking away. "But I need him in anyway..."

"Mio-chan, these days you and him don't get along as well as the first time you met him. Why is that?" Mugi asked, in a concern tone.

"Maybe it's because I..." She took a deep breath. "...date someone else?" Mio finished.

Mugi step on the break all of a sudden. "What?" She asked, totally shocked. _She's cheating? With who?_

"Uhm... Mugi... This is why I wanted to go home with you, there's something... I need to tell you..." Mio said, hesitantly.

When Mio was about to say something, Mugi cut her words, "Wait- Let's go to a cafe or something, okay?" Mio nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>2 PM, Ritsu's parents' house.<strong>

Ritsu go visiting her parents because yesterday Ichigo said that her parents missed her so much. She was actually planning to go there after class with the twins and Ichigo, but the three of them was nowhere to be found and Satoshi still having classes and some decorations to do for the prom.

"Welcome back, Tainaka-san" The gate-keeper said as he opened the big gate of the Tainaka resident.

The brown-haired girl smiled, "Thanks anyway" She drive inside her parents' house.

"Excuse me, Tainaka-san. I'll take your car to the garage now" One of the drivers said, as he asked for the brunette's permission.

Chuckling, "Alright then, catch it" She said, then throw the key to the driver.

For the records, Ritsu's last name was actually _Tainaka_ (obviously~). She and her friends were actually not as poor as the student at their Uni thought about them. They hide their real status, and it was all Ritsu's idea. Ritsu's elementary school really thinks that status is the most mattered there, she hates to be put as the rich-kid, while she also wants to be friends with any other kids. Ritsu never make any difference between Rich and Poor, because it's not a big thing, and it doesn't last forever. Soon enough, you'll die and leave anything in this world.

In the end, Ritsu decides to live alone, she asked her parents to let her live all by herself and pay the Uni by her own salary from her little part time job and some parents were so supportive on that, even though her mother don't want her only daughter and son live alone in such a cruel world. However, her dad convinced her mother and so she and Satoshi and also the three of her friends living in a dorm with their own money to pay college and the dorm.

Ritsu let out a relief sigh. "It's been a quite long time, hasn't it?" She whispered at her own self. Then heard a few of people talking on the upstairs.

She smirked, and walking upstairs. She saw a brown-haired man, playing billiard with her brother, Satoshi. While on the other side, a motherly figure of a black-haired woman, sitting on the couch cheering for the man and her brother. Ritsu put a small smile on her face. "I'm home~" She said, grinning at her parents.

The black-haired woman turned her head, and saw her daughter standing by the stairs. "Ritsu?" She stood up. "Aww, you're coming~" The black-haired woman said, as she embraced her daughter.

"You're early, Ritsu" The brown-haired man said, as Ritsu give a warm hug to him. "You've finished your classes for today?" He asked.

"Yap!" Ritsu said, pulling back from the hug. Then grabbed the long wooden stick to play the billiard with her dad and Satoshi. "C'mon dad, let's play a quick-game~" She said, grinning.

Satoshi sighed, "You should've change first, Neechan~" He sweat-dropped. "Anyway, you should give me the form tomorrow, no matter what, or I'll cancel your band's performance"

"Wha- ? That's harsh, lil-bro~" Ritsu put an arm on her brother's shoulder. "Besides, my band is the only _real_ band on our Uni and you know that"

"Who says it's the only _real_ band? Well, it _is_, but since Mugi-neechan perform her band in front of me, I'm impress that they're even better than you, Neechan" Satoshi said, smiling so proudly.

Ritsu puffed, "You only said that, because there's someone you like in the band, right?" She winked teasingly at her brother then walks away. "I'll change first, kay?"

"Whoa, there~ You're not saying 'Hy' to your parents first?" The dark-brown haired girl asked [1].

Ritsu smirked, "I just talk to them," Then she noticed, Ichigo holding two glass of tea and she took one of it. "I'll take this one, kay?" She opened her door, "Thanks anyway~" As she closed the door.

"Geez~" Ichigo sighed, "That was her dad's tea," She chuckled, "Oh well, they both has the same taste of tea though" She said, and walks towards the upstairs' living room.

Ritsu plopped herself on the bed, crossing her arms and legs freely. "Gosh~ How I miss this huge-sized bed!" She laughs at her own thoughts and behavior. _I'm bored._

She grinned as she pulled her cell and flipped it open. Searching for a certain name on her contact-list, and stopped when she found her girlfriend's name. "Mio" She echoed, and press the call button.

The brown-haired girl waited for a good ten seconds, and finally Mio picked up the phone. "Mio?" She asked, softly but there's a bit of excitement.

_"Yeah? Ritsu? Why did you call? I thought I was the one who's gonna call you..."_

"I'm bored, talk to me"

_"Okay... I'm talking with you now... but I don't know a good topic to be start with"_

"Hey, where are you anyway? Sounds pretty crowded there~"

_"I'm at a cafe with Mugi. How about you?"_

"Staying at my dorm" _I can't tell her yet._ "What are you doing there?"

_"Just having a little chat. Wait-"_

Ritsu waited for a few seconds.

_"Ritsu? You still there?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"I gotta hang up now, I'll call you again tonight"_

"Okay, bye and love ya"

"Bye~" And Mio hung up the phone first.

Ritsu sighing deeply, "I had nothing to do!" Then she remembered something. "My car... Gotta check on its machine now~" Ritsu got up and check on her car's machine.

* * *

><p><strong>2.30 PM, at a Cafe.<strong>

"Ricchan just called you, right?" Mugi asked, smiling at the black-haired girl.

Mio could only sighed, "Yeah... Ne, Mugi... about what I want to tell you-"

"You were dating with Ricchan, am I right?" Mugi said, sipping a bit of her green-tea.

The black-haired girl smiles at the blonde-haired girl. "You always has that talent of reading people's mind, Mugi" She laughed a bit.

"I wouldn't figure it out so easily, if you don't make it so obvious, Mio-chan~" The blonde-haired girl said, smiling as warmly as ever.

This time, Mio frowned at Mugi. "Am I really make it that obvious?" As she stared down at her drink.

"Well," Mugi put down her tea, "For me, being your friend since High School, it's pretty obvious to guess"

Mio sighed, " You're right... So, I think you already know my problem then~"

Mugi giggled at Mio, "Mio-chan, I'm just guessing," She said, between giggles. "It doesn't mean I'm a soothsayer and read everything in your mind"

"Well, you see..." She sighed, "I'm trapped, between two people, who I need and I love" Mio said, looking out to the window.

Mugi stared shympatheticly at the other girl, "I gotta be honest, I don't know how does it feels, but I'm sure it's so hard for you... the thing is..."

This time Mio turned her head to the blonde, and shot her a puzzled look.

"The thing is... which one is more important for you, Mio-chan?"

"For now... both of them are important..." Mio said, looking away.

Mugi sighed, "So, until when will you keep up with Dave? Or are you planning to breaking up with Ricchan first?" She asked, seriously.

"I don't know, Mugi..." The black-haired girl puffed, "I think I need one more day to decide"

"You should decide it before prom, you know"

"Yeah, I know. I'll try..."

Mugi looked out to the window. _Somehow, I had a feeling that she'll decide everything at the prom._

* * *

><p><strong>7.25 PM, Tainaka Resident.<strong>

"So, you're gonna take the DQ to the prom?"

"Who's DQ? I'm taking Mio with me" Ritsu grinned, then laid her arms on the border-fence of the balcony.

"Dangerous-Queen- Okay just forget it," Ichigo sighed, "Somehow, I'm just wondering, why such a nice person like you, have to fell in love with someone as bad as her?"

"Will you stop referring her as the bad girl?"

"Okay, sorry..."

"Anyway, you already have someone to go with?"

"Hell yeah~"

"One of the twins?" Ritsu blurted out.

"Are you nuts?" The dark-brown-haired girl chuckles, "No, the twins are going together to the prom~!"

Ritsu bursted out a big laughter. "Ha ha! They already have each other to go with, huh?"

"Probably~" She raised her shoulders, then turned to Ritsu. "Have you told your parents?" Ichigo frowned.

"Nu-uh," Ritsu shook her head, "I planned to tell them later, tomorrow maybe"

"You think they'll accept you dating a girl? I mean, this is your parents we're talking about"

"I don't know. I can't predict them so well, but I still have a few possibilities that they'll be fine with it"

* * *

><p>[1] <em>Ichigo was actually Ritsu's cousin, her parents going overseas cause of works, so she lived with the Tainaka family for the time being.<em>

* * *

><p>Name: Wakouji Ichigo<br>Age: 18  
>Grade: Third year of College<br>Part of a band: Vocalist  
>Relative(s): Tainaka Ritsu &amp; Tainaka Satoshi (Cousin), MrMrs. Tainaka (Uncle/Aunt)

Name: Kotobuki Tsumugi (Mugi-chan/Mugi)  
>Age: 18<br>Grade: Third year of College  
>Part of a band: Keyboardist<br>Relative(s): David Anderson (Cousin)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another short chaps! Ha ha! xD Sorry for some errors, still searching for a BETA reader of this story. Just PM, kay?**  
><strong>


	5. Welcome To Our Band

**A/N: **Totally sorry for some errors, kay? Just PM me if you want to BETA this story for me. Thanks and Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Chapter 5: Welcome To Our Band  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ritsu," The brown-haired man said, as he walks towards Ritsu. He poked Ritsu's shoulder twice, "What are you working on now?"<p>

Ritsu chuckled, "What did you see, Dad? I'm tryin' to make this old-geezer work-" **BOM!** The machine let out a loud sounds and some smokes from its machine. "...and I think it just won't..." She whispers.

"How about..." Ritsu put her hand in front of her dad's face in denial. "What? You're gonna reject my suggestion again?"

"Not that, Dad~" She sighed, then leaned against the car. "You've bought me a car when I graduated from High School, it's a fancy car and I know... I asked you to sell it and buy me this old-geezer instead"

Her dad sighing in defeat, "Count this as... a gift from God, or whatever, but just let me buy you a new car, okay?"

Ritsu keep shaking her head. "Nope, nope, and nope, Dad~" She grinned, "Why don't you let me afford it by myself?" She said, chuckling.

"Listen to me, as parents, we do our best to make you happy and make your life far from... hard times," He sighed, then continues. "But it seems so hard for us to just... help you"

Ritsu put a warm smile on her face, as she face her father. "You and Mom, already done too much for me. You two raised me, and I know... sooner or later, I'll be living on my own and I don't want to bother you guys~ That's enough, and now... I'm trying my best, to repay what you two had done to me"

"Looks like we really raised you to be a great girl, huh?" His disappointed expression was replaced by a smile. "But Ritsu... Don't you have something, anything that you really wanted from us?" Her dad asked, curiously and frowning at Ritsu.

"Ah, about that..." Ritsu paused, she thinks a bit. _There is one thing... it's about Mio and I, actually... but, will he or mom accept me dating a girl?_ She sighed in disappointment.

Mr. Tainaka waves his hands in front of Ritsu's face to get her attention. "Ritsu? You still there? Earth to, Ritsu!" As he keep waving his hands.

Ritsu snapped back to the reality. "S-sorry, Dad... I spaced out, aren't I?" She laughed nervously.

Nodding, her dad give a concern smile. "Is it something bother your mind?"

"Uh... Well... You asked me do I have something that I really want... uh..." Ritsu started to scratched the back of her neck in nervous. "I-I... do have something that I want at the moment..."

"Then what is it? Just tell me, we'll give you anything you want, Ritsu" Her dad smiled as warmly as ever.

Ritsu took a deep breath. "First, promise me that you'll not be mad at me or scolding me or anything, okay?"

"O...kay..." He said slowly, as he nodded and agreed with his daughter. "So... what is it?" He asked again.

The brown-haired girl cleared her throat a bit, "I... I'm not single anymore, Dad"

"R-really?" The man asked in an excited tone. "So, you already have someone? W-who?" He pleased.

"Whoa there Mr. Want-To-Know~ Don't get too worked up now, I haven't finish yet..." Ritsu diverted her eyes to another direction. "The problem is... I kinda doubt you guys will accept _her_ as my _girlfriend_"

"W-wait," Mr. Tainaka's eyes went wide when he heard Ritsu mention 'her' and 'girlfriend' instead of 'him' and 'boyfriend'. "So, you date a g-girl?" He asked, curious and felt a bit awkward.

Ritsu sighed, "That's what I want you guys to give. A permission for me and my girlfriend," Her voice became serious all of a sudden.

"Well," Her dad chuckles in nervous, it's not like he'll forbid Ritsu for dating a girl, but this is Tainaka family and people always looked up to them. What if the news of Tainaka's daughter is a bi spreading around in the future? Will they be okay? Will people accept the truth about their family? Will it be the _same_? He shook his head lightly, then stared at Ritsu with an understanding look. "Listen, Ritsu. You know how people look on us, do you?"

The only Tainaka's daughter nodded, "Yeah, I know. That's one of the reason I disguise my identity as a Tainaka, but that doesn't mean I hate this family, I do love it," She put an unconscious smile. "Very much, that I don't even know how much should I be grateful to be born as Tainaka Ritsu..."

"I'm glad, really glad that you understand that," Her dad sighed in relief, but there's a bit of...hurt. "I don't mind you date anyone that you liked or loved, I know you'll make a good choice and I had no idea what kind of person that you want or your type at least. Now you've found one, and I'm not gonna lie that I felt a bit shock when I heard it was a girl. Soon enough, people will know that you're a Tainaka and we'll tell the truth about you to all people. All this time, they only knew you were in London, and have a College there... but when you're ready and show yourself as the daughter of Tainaka family to people, I can't guarantee about their opinion on you, especially about you and your girlfriend, Ritsu"

Ritsu sighing again, but then she smiled. "Dad, I know it's hard for you and Mom and everyone to face the truth that I'm... I'm dating a girl, people might think it's disgusting or sinful or even worst. However Dad, I'll face it and I'll show them that it's not always as bad as they thought. But first, I need my parents' permission, will you still let me date her or forbid me?" She said, with a serious and a lot of determinations in her face.

"As much as I love you, I'll allow you. But I still have to tell your mom about this," Tainaka Ryuuji said, then smiling at his daughter who glomped on him excitingly.

Ritsu pulled away, "But, I guess it'll be better if I'm the one who tell her about this. So please don't bring up anything about this until I tell her, okay?"

The man nodded in agreement, then he felt something vibrating in his pocket. He grabbed his cell phone, then choked a bit when he gazed at the caller and the time.

"You're late for work, aren't you, Dad?" Ritsu teased, as she walks away towards her house. "Just go now, bye and take care, kay?" She waves off from behind.

* * *

><p>"-And then I put the cat-ears over Azusa's head and made her purr like a kitty~" Hirasawa Yui said, babbling about the kouhai all the while. "She's so cute~!" She added.<p>

The blonde-haired girl giggling over Yui's little story. However, the other girl seems not paying much of attention on the air-headed girl. She frowned at her friend, "Ne Mio-chan, what did you write there?"

Mio jumped a bit in surprised, "Huh?" She took the paper on the table so none of her friends could read it. "N-nothing, it was nothing," Mio said in denial.

"Really? So why did you hide it if there's nothing?" Yui asked innocently. As expected of Yui, she's getting curious with the paper and what's written on it.

Mugi put a hand under her chin, "Could you possibly working on home-work here?" She guessed, but then shook her head lightly. "But it's impossible for someone as diligent as you, Mio-chan"

"I-It's... Actually... It's a lyric," She whispered at the last line. "I've been wrote it since... I transferred here," Mio was now lowered her head.

Yui smile turns out into a grin, "Sugooi ne, Mio-chan~! Can you show it to us now?" Yui pleased, and pulling Mio's sleeve.

"Yeah, I would like to read and hear it too," Mugi smiled warmly at Mio, and tilting her head in a cute way. "Please, ne Mio-chan~?"

"B-but, I haven't finish... I-I'll tell you guys after I finish, and for the time being, please don't push me off about it, okay?"

The two girls nodding in agreement, and a few moments after that, the bells rang.

Yui stood up immediately, "That's the last class for Azusa, I'll go catch her up. Is it fine?"

"Sure, you can go now," Mio said, calmly and smiled a bit at Yui, then the air-headed girl running away. Not long, Mugi stood up from her chair as well, "You're going too, Mugi?" Mio asked.

"Yeah, I still have two classes left," The blonde-haired girl took her bag with her. "How about you, Mio-chan?"

Mio letting out a sigh, "Well, I've finished my classes. So I'll stay here for a few more minutes and then head back to home, you'll be fine on your own, right?"

Mugi nodded, "Okay then, Ja ne, Mio-chan~" She waves off at Mio and walks away to her class. _Good thing she's writing a new song._ She thought, as she keeps walking.

••••••••••••••••••

After Mugi gone off to her class, Mio lay her body on the back of her chair. "Okay, let's finish this up before the prom"

"Finish what before what?" A familiar voice said behind her. Mio turned her head around to see Tainaka Ritsu grinning so widely at her. "Good aftie, Akiyama-san~" Ritsu teased.

Mio let out a soft groan, "Stop that," She sighed in a bit of annoyance. "Where are you this morning?" Mio asked coldly at Ritsu.

"Whoa," Ritsu pulled out a chair beside Mio and sat on it. "Looks like someone has been missing me a lot, huh?"

**THUMP!** Mio's hand landed on Ritsu's head out of Mio's command. Mio looked at Ritsu with a guilty look on her face, she worried that she's hitting her too hard or something.

"Oww~ The pain~" Ritsu acted dramatically as she rubbed her head. "You really should stop being so violent at me, Mio"

Mio ignored Ritsu's groans and comments about her, she continues writing down her song. "Serves you right," Was all she could say without looking at Ritsu.

Feeling ignored, Ritsu frowned and took a peek at the paper Mio was writing on. "What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Again, Mio instinctively pulled the paper away from the table. Causing Ritsu to backed away a bit and lay her body on the chair.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow in confusion, "It wouldn't be 'nothing' if you hide it like that," She said, then she chuckled. "Was that your assignment? You workin' on it at the campus?"

"W-well," Mio started to talk so stuttering and it seems so suspicious, even she thought so. "Actually, I-"

"Ha! I thought you're a diligent-straight-A student, Mio-chuan~!" The brunette laughed at Mio so freely.

Mio clenched her fist again, and hit Ritsu on the head for the second time of the day. "Laugh and make fun of me again, I'll make sure you won't be able to think for a week" Mio said, glaring at Ritsu.

Ritsu gulped in nervous, "Now that's scary..." She whispered to herself. "Anyway, I want to ask you something. It's pretty important and a bit formal, actually," Ritsu added, with a serious tone.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to purpose me" Mio dead-panned.

It made Ritsu laughed a bit, "Now, it's too fast for that, and I really haven't think of that step," _...yet._ "But now you told me that, I'll think of that in the future though~"

Mio rolled her eyes "So, what is it that you want to ask?" She said, rather impatiently.

"I heard some rumors about you and someone. Well, I'm not gonna lie that it's bugging me a bit," Ritsu sighed, "I just want you to tell me the truth, straight from you" She added, as she stared at Mio.

Mio, on the other side, was looking back at Ritsu nervously. _How can I tell her? This is not the right time, I need time to decide everything up!_ Mio felt like screaming in her heart. "A-actually..."

"Hm?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other girl to continue the explanation.

"I..." Mio took a deep breath, "It's _not_ true, really..." She said, whispering at the last part.

Ritsu went silent and somehow, she knew that the other was not telling the truth. "Oh, okay then..." She smiled, "If you said, it's _not_ true, then it's not"

"You don't sound so sure, did you really trust me or not?" Mio reassured, she also felt that Ritsu was faking her trust at Mio.

_It's you who don't sounded so sure. _Ritsu thought, then she sighed. "I _trust_ you, very much... That's why I asked you this in person, that's why I don't believe what people says about you so easily, and that's also why... I ignored all of my friend's bad-opinions about you. Because I know, that you wouldn't do something as bad as that," She said, staring at Mio with a serious look on her face.

Mio could only lowered her head, she's ashamed, she felt guilty for lying at Ritsu. _Why did you making me feel this way, Ritsu? Why? _She felt guilty for cheating on her, Ritsu is a good girl, she's nice and trust Mio with all her might. Mio just couldn't get enough, she needs more and that's the main reason why she dated David.

Ritsu frowned and looked at Mio with a worried expression when she realizes that Mio keep silent after what she had said. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked with the gentlest voice.

The black-haired girl sobbed, Mio looked away and averted her eyes from Ritsu. "P-please... I need time..." She wiped off the tears and took a breath, "Can you leave me?"

"You sure?" Ritsu reassured, because Mio's crying and she's kinda felt that it was her fault to make the girl cried.

Mio nodded at Ritsu, then she turned her head back to the brunette. She smiled, "You still have classes, go finish it off. I'll go home first," Mio said, as she stood up from the chair.

"Hey," Ritsu called out, grabbing Mio's hand. She stood up from her chair, mirroring Mio and then kissed the girl on the cheek. "Take care, kay?"

Mio stunned, the fact is that she just let Ritsu kissed her cheek for the second time. Not only that, the main thing is, she smiled after Ritsu kissed her and she couldn't hide the fact that she felt a lot better.

* * *

><p>"Ricchan!" The blonde-haired girl called out, as she ran towards Ritsu.<p>

Ritsu looked at Mugi, and smiled. "Sup? You seem... rushed, what is it?" Ritsu asked calmly.

"I... Need... Your help..." Mugi said between her panting. She took a deep breath, "Well, you're a drummer, right?"

Ritsu nodded, "Uh-huh, what's up with that?" She asked back.

"Our temporary drummer has been hospitalized yesterday, I wonder if you would like to-"

"Sure!" Ritsu cut Mugi off all of a sudden, she grinned and take this as an opportunity. "I'll replace your temp-drummer, just tell me where and when?"

Mugi jumped a bit in excitement, "Arigatou ne, Ricchan~!" She glomped on Ritsu, caught the other girl off guard.

"Uh...yeah, sure, no prob~" Ritsu grinning so widely at Mugi who was looking at her with a sparkling eyes. "So... The time?" She asked again.

"Oh yeah! Uhm," Mugi pulled out her iPhone, and checked at her schedules. "Well, can you do it tonight?"

Ritsu thinks a bit, "Depends, today I take afternoon classes so I might've end it around eight," She sighed, "What's o'clock to be exact?"

"Okay, how about at nine? Can you make it?" Mugi asked, hoping that Ritsu would be able to come and help the band practice for the prom night.

"Okie-dokie~" The bells ring for the third times and Ritsu excused herself from Mugi to attend her class. "Gotta go, see ya tonight~!"

* * *

><p><strong>8.30 PM, Kotobuki's Resident.<strong>

"So uh," David Anderson started, as he shifted his seat. "You already got someone to replace that drummer?"

Mugi smiled and nodded, "Yeah, don't worry, I bet the replacement is much better,"

"Mugi-senpai sure has that big confident on people, huh?" Nakano Azusa said, as she took a sip of her tea.

"She's also a mind-reader~!" The brunette added cheerfully.

Chuckled, "Well, that's our Mugi for you," Mio said with a smile on her face. _Why did I had a sense of... Ritsu around here?_

**BAM!** Someone slammed the door open, then the brown-haired girl walks inside.

"Sorry for taking too long, Folks~!" She said, grinning at everyone in the room. "Uh..."

"Welcome here, Ricchan~" Mugi greeted Ritsu warmly, as she dragged Ritsu inside the living room and pushed Ritsu to sit next to Mio.

Yui stared at Ritsu with a disbelief and dramatical look, "So it's _you_, Ricchan! Why don't you tell me?"

"Well, I-" Ritsu was cut off by Yui.

"Ne, Azusa, why don't you surprised? Ricchan's gonna play with us~!"

"I sort of figured this one out, so it's not really surprising for me" The pig-tailed girl said calmly.

Yui pouted cutely at Azusa, who made the pig-tailed girl looked away and blushing.

Not long, David's cell ring, "Okay, I'm off to go now," He stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Mugi asked at her cousin. "Didn't you said that you'll watch us practice today?"

David only gave Mugi a small smile and a guilty one. "Sorry, but I really had something to do and it's really important. You'll forgive me, dear Cousin?"

Mugi sighed, and rolling her eyes, followed by a nod. Then David walks out of the room, without saying a thing to his _girlfriend_, Mio.

_Thank God, he's gone already._ Mio put an unconscious smile on her face, but then glared at Ritsu. "Hey you," She called the brunette out.

"Hm?" Ritsu turned her head to Mio, then smirk. "Surprised with my existence here?"

**TWACK!** "Stop being so confident," Mio said coldly, as she took her bass with her and put it around her neck. "And what are you doing here?"

Ritsu rubbed her poor-head slowly, "Well, Mugi said her band needs a replacement for a drummer, so I volunteer myself~" She said, grinning.

"Volunteer? Your band is gonna perform there too, right? So-"

"Don't worry about that- Wow, this is my favorite cake!" Ritsu paused and took a bite of the cake. "-I had a back-up for it, so no worries~"

_Now I feel like bothering her. _Mio sighed, "You don't have to-"

"I'm not," Ritsu cut Mio off again. "I do this, because I want to," Ritsu let out a chuckles, "...I've always want to know, how does it feel, to perform on stage with Akiyama Mio and HTT"

"Y-you know our band's nick?" Azusa stared at Ritsu with a lot of confusion._ I bet Mugi-senpai had told her **everything**._

"We're famous~!" Yui cheered in excitement, then glomped herself on Azusa. "Ne Ricchan, did you being a permanent drummer on your band?"

Ritsu thinks a bit, "Hm, I guess not, we only played for money and searchin' for some gigs, then get paid after that,"

Mugi's eyes shining and sparkling all of a sudden, "Would you like to-"

"Sure stu-" **THUMP!** "Ouch, ouch, ouch! What was that for, Mio~?" Ritsu said, as she keep rubbing her head in pain.

"For keep cutting people's words, you should let her finish the word before you answer it in no time" Mio rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

That makes Ritsu frowned, "Alright alright, no need to be so tight-up on me~" She stood up from the couch and looks around. "So, that's the-"

"Yes," This time, Mugi cut Ritsu off but Mio didn't hit Mugi just like what Mio did to Ritsu. "You'll be using that set of drums. It should be fine ne?" Mugi tilted her head a bit.

_Damn, Mugi just cut me but why didn't she hit her like she did to me?_ Ritsu thought, then grinning. "Sure! I can't believe you guys have the same set with my drums!"

"Okay then," Mugi walks towards her keyboard. Followed by Yui and Azusa who grabbed their guitars. "What should we play first?"

Ritsu choked in nervous, "Uh... I'm new, so I guess I should hear the song first and see if I can follow it," She guessed.

The pig-tailed girl sighed, "Ritsu-senpai's right, she should watch us play before joining us"

"W-wait," Mio said, stuttering. "W-we can't let her w-watching us playing!" Those words makes everyone gazed at Mio.

Then Mugi felt like snapped, "Ah, right..."

"Yeah, who would play the drums then if Ricchan sit and watching us?" Yui asked innocently.

"Uhm, do you guys have some videos of you? You know, recording your very first performance in front of the audience?"

"No, we do-"

"Yes we do~!" Mugi cut Mio off. "Wait here, I'll show you" Then she goes to her room.

Mio gulped in nervous. _C-could it be...? F-first performance... S-school festival... My big e-embarrasment!_ Her eyes went wide in horror.

"Mio-senpai, are you feeling unwell?" The kouhai asked in worry.

Yui joined her girlfriend approaching Mio, "Ne Mio-chan, you look pale. Are you sick?"

Mio shook her head lightly, "N-no, I'm fine... I was just spacing out, not a big thing," Then letting out a weak-smile.

The headband girl choked a bit, when she noticed that the microphone was on Mio and Yui. "So uh, which one is the singer?"

"Yui!" Mio answered imidiately. "S-sorry for yelling, I mean, it's Yui..."

_Mio-senpai off control? She's just shouting so loud and stuterring afterwards! Could it be that-? _Azusa's stay still while staring at Ritsu.

Unfortunately, the brunette getting disturbed by the kouhai's gaze on her. She turned to Azusa, "Oi, would you stop that already?"

"Huh?" Azusa shook her head to snapped out of the thoughts. "S-sorry, Ritsu-senpai..." She said, as she bowed down on Ritsu.

"It's okay, just don't stare at me like that again. I hate it," Ritsu diverted her eyes, but then turned back to the three girls. "Oh yeah, so, you're the back-up singer?"

As Ritsu pointed her finger to a certain Akiyama Mio, the black-haired girl flinched a bit. "W-well..."

"Actually, Mio-senpai's also the singer," Azusa finished it easily. "Sometimes it's Yui, and sometimes it's Mio-senpai. But mostly Yui take it over" She added the last part.

"Ahh," Ritsu catched Mio's slight blush after Azusa explained everything to Ritsu. "I can see why is that" Then winked at Mio teasingly, making the other girl shot back a glare.

Azusa started to get more curious, then without conscious... "Are you two going out?" She blurted out, then instinctively slam her mouth with her hand.

This is sure made Ritsu and Mio completely stunned and shocked. Ritsu glanced at Mio, then at Azusa and back again at Mio. The black-haired girl did the same.

"Uh..." Ritsu started, she's also confused at how to say it to Azusa. _Okay, she's totally had no idea about Mio and I. Should I tell her the truth or what?_ She thought, giving Mio a how-should-I-put-this look.

Mio couldn't look back at Ritsu, so she's staring down at the ground. Not giving Ritsu any answer nor helping her, the brunette made up her mind.

"We're _not_," Ritsu claimed easily. Well, she knew from Mio's act that the black-haired girl definitely want to put this as a secret. "We're just friends though. A close one."

The left-handed bassist felt hurt somewhere inside her heart. It's aching her to see Ritsu covering her up for her own selfishness. _I keep digging deeper, and deeper everytime I realizes my lies._

Surprisingly, Yui pouted her mouth when she knew that Mio and Ritsu had nothing more than friends going on. "No fun~"

"Oh," Azusa said, totally dumb-founded. _I really shouldn't be asking that question, but they made me curious to death!_ She cleared her throat a bit. "Etto, where's Mugi-senpai anyway?"

_Nice, it's so obvious that she's changing the topic here._ Ritsu thought, as she scratched the back of her head. "Uh, yeah, where's the blonde go-"

"Sorry to take long~" Mugi walks in the living room with a bright-smile on her face. Mio looks paller than before, "I got the video~!" She cheered up.

Mugi walked over the couch, plopped herself beside Ritsu and put her laptop on the table. The blonde-haired girl keep giggling, and Ritsu put an excited face, while Mio herself keep face-palming because she worried about something in the video. Everything's went well and Ritsu really couldn't brush off her awe look, she really thought that their band's is great and that Satoshi's not lying when he said Mugi's band is much better than her own.

Then at the last part comes, Ritsu instinctively ran her hands over her mouth and nose to hold her nosebleeding. Mugi's unconsciously nosebleeding, but Azusa cover her nose up with a tissue, remembering how Mio react with bloods. Unnoticed, Mio was fainted on the ground. It was the first performance in front of audience, Mio's first experience making a lyric for a song and sing it with all her braveness. Not only that, what's special for Ritsu is the last part, which the first embarrassing moment she ever had.

...**  
><strong>

**In the video.**

_"A-arigatou!" The 16-years-old Akiyama Mio said on the microphone, knowing that she's already fought one of her biggest fear._

_She took the first step out of the stage, too excited for her band's first performance. **THUMP!** She fell, everyone stared in an awe._

_Mio's eyes went wide, when she looked back and saw everyone stared at her._

_She fell, and her stripes underwear revealed in front of all the student-bodies in her school._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's it for this chapter. You see, Mio is being... kinder or better? Ha ha! At first, I made her FAR FROM HER REAL CHARACTER. But I want Ritsu to be her influence to make a change in her inner-self. So, next chapter will be another crap, no no, I lied. Next chapter will be the beggining of the little break-away part. I guess it's 2-3 more chapters to finish.

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	6. Disaster Prom Night

**A/N: **Totally sorry for some errors, kay? Just PM me if you want to BETA this story for me. Thanks and Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Chapter 6: Disaster Prom Night  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ritsu decided to help Mugi's band to perform at the Prom Night three days ago, she asked her brother to replace her as a drummer in her own band with the twins and Ichigo. At first, Satoshi said 'No' but after a little bit push from her, Satoshi finally changed his mind.<p>

Tonight is the night, the prom night that everyone has been waiting for, but for a certain raven-haired girl, tonight could be her Disaster Prom Night.

Mio finished getting ready for the Prom Night, she just combed her hair before got interrupted by her cell phone. _"Hy there, Princess~"_ The person on the other line said.

She let out a little chuckles, "Ritsu, you started to sounds like my parents. Anyways, what did you call me? Aren't you getting ready for the Prom?"

_"What? **Princess**? I called you like that because I tonight you'll be a beautiful Princess at the Prom~ Anyhow, I just wanted to ask you to go there together, but uh... I'm not gonna force you or anything!"_

"Cut that cheesy line. Well," Mio looks confused, the fact is that David is the one who's gonna take her tonight. She just _had_ to make some other excuse. "I... I've made a promise to go there with Mugi... Y-you should've ask me the other day... I can't just leave her, can I?"

_"Oh, it's okay. I guess I'll see ya at the Prom, huh?"_ Ritsu sounded pretty dissapointed with Mio, but then again, Mio was right. Ritsu should've ask her a few days before.

"Yeah. See you there, Ritsu-" Mio heard someone hitting the car's horn for several times already. "I... I gotta go now, bye~"

* * *

><p>"Okay, off to go!" <strong>BOM!<strong> The car doesn't seem in a good spirit as much as the owner. Ritsu groaned and opened the car's kap, she coughed when the machine shot her with a lot of smokes. "Great. Just great."

A man walks towards her with a big grin, "Is this the right time for me to come to the rescue, Cinderella?"

"Dad, Cinderella never wear a Tuxedo." Right, Ritsu decides that she'll wear a simple tux. Not too formal though, but for her dad to see Ritsu like this, it's just a normal thing.

"Oh sorry, my bad. Well, _The Prince_ should be suit enough, perhaps?" He said with a little wink teasingly on Ritsu.

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Anyways, I had no idea what you do, but... I need your help now"

Mr. Tainaka keep grinning as he heard his daughter finally said that she needs help from him. "And... what is it?"

"Can I borrow your car just for tonight?"

* * *

><p>"Wait, why everyone using mask?"<p>

"Why aren't we using one?"

"Are we in the wrong Prom Night?"

"I'm sorry," A guy said as he get in their way. "You can't enter the building without your mask on."

Kei scratched the back of his neck, "Wait, no one told us that we have to wear a mask."

"Make some exception, will ya?" Rei said, supporting his twin in the protest.

"Hold up, hold up, twins. I'll call Satoshi, maybe he could help us out here" With that, Ichigo dialed Satoshi's number. "Satoshi?"

_"Ichigo-neesan. What's with the sudden-call? Have you arrived at the Uni?"_ Satoshi asked in a single line.

"Yeah, we're outside the building. The guy didn't allow us to get inside without our mask, sadly, none of us know that a mask is required!"

_"Ah, sorry about that, Ichigo-neesan~ Etto, can you give the phone to that guy?"_

Ichigo gave her cell to the guy, "This is Len, what's up?" The guy said simply.

_"Len-san, this is me, Satoshi. Just let those three people in without mask, I have their mask in here, so just let them in, okay?"_

"Alright, is that all?" He asked again.

_"Yes, you can give the cell back to the owner now."_ The guy gave the cell back to Ichigo. "You three may get inside now. Have a fun party~"

••••••••••••••••••

Kei put his mask on, "Whoa, I can't recognize a soul!"

"We're the only ones mask-less in here..." Ichigo sighed, then grabbed the twins by the hand. "C'mon, we gotta find Satoshi and get our mask on!"

"Hide your face, Kei! Don't let people recognize us, or else it would be no more fun to take some random girls on the dance-floor!" Rei shouted as the two being dragged somewhere with Ichigo.

**BUMP!** "Ouch!" Ichigo fell down on the ground after she accidentaly bump into someone. "Sorry..." She said as she got up.

"No no no, I'm sorry. I can't see anything clear in here-" When Ichigo realized, it was a boy, looks a lot like... Satoshi. "...Ichigo-neesan?"

"Ah, it's you, Satoshi~ I thought you're some random boys runnin' off like a stupid"

"Satoshi-kun~! Our masks!" Rei shouted with a rather loud voice, but not loud enough since the room was filled with the music from the big speakers.

"Yeah yeah, where are our masks, Satoshi-kun?" Kei joins his twins as he approched the shorter boy.

Satoshi scratched the back of his head and smiled, "Come with me to the backstage!"

* * *

><p>"Damn, full parking lots. C'mon... C'mon... There must be left at least one spot for me..." Ritsu keep groaning as she look around the parking lot. Finally, after like fifteen minutes going round and round, she found an empty spot nearby the front of the building's main door. "Gotcha'!" She hurried to the spot before some other people take it first.<p>

Ritsu get out of her car and flinched a bit when she heard a familiar voice. "I said no holding hands!" It was a girl's voice.

"Why? We're _dating_, Mio!" That name made Ritsu stunned, she slowly turned her head to the two person who was walking behind her.

How unlucky, the guy and his girlfriend is no longer there. Ritsu shook her head lightly and brush off her thoughts. Chuckles, "Heh, I must be thinkin' too much about her~" She sighed, then remember something. "Talkin' bout Mio... maybe I should call her now," With that, Ritsu grabbed her cell phone and dialed Mio's number.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_ Mio asked, it made Ritsu frowned with how loud Mio's voice on the other line.

"It's me, Ritsu. Don't you save my number?" She asked back.

_"Oh, sorry! It's so crowdedly-loud and also dark in here!"_

Ritsu sighed in relief, she knew that Mio already arrived at the prom and was now inside the building. "So you're inside already?"

_"Yes! Where are you? And- Wait- Ritsu, if you're arrived already, go straight to the backstage, okay?"_

"Alright, see ya there!" Then Mio hung up the phone first. "Why does she sounded in a hurry? Oh well, just go inside and straight to the backstage- Whoop, wait-" Ritsu opened her car's door and grabbed her own mask.

••••••••••••••••••

Backstage.

"Sorry, you can't enter the backstage. Only performers with the backstage-passes are allowed to pass."

Ritsu groaned, she wanted to just take off her mask and show the guards that she was Ritsu, the drummer. But Ritsu don't want people recognize her in this party, at least not yet until they announce the Prom King & Queen. Moreover, Ritsu never thought that Satoshi is really serious with the security. When Satoshi said he'll make a tight security, Ritsu just shrugged it off like it was another joke.

_Dammit, Satoshi! I thought you're kidding about the backstage-passes thing!_ She scratched the back of her neck and laughing nervously. "W-well... You see... I left it at my dorm... But I-"

"Ritsu-senpai/Ricchan!" As Ritsu expected, it was Hirasawa Yui and Nakano Azusa.

It's kind of surprising for Ritsu, considering the two can easily recognize her. _Must be my headband._ Ritsu turned her head around, "You two just arrived, huh?"

Yui nodded, then frowning when she noticed that Ritsu seem to have a little problem with the guards. "Etto, why didn't you enter the backstage, Ricchan?"

Again, Ritsu scratched the back of her neck in nervous. "Ha ha... About that... I left my backstage-passes at my dorm... He won't let me in..."

"I'm not surprised though~" Azusa said, dead-panning. "As I thought, you got the same case with Yui here"

"And as I thought, you'd come around and help us out, right, Koneko-chuan~?" Ritsu teased with a wink, making Azusa a little surprised with the nickname.

"Ricchan, you can't call her _that_! Only me can call _my_ Azusa with _Koneko-chan_" This time, Ritsu get surprised with the statement.

Ritsu was about to talk back to that, but she realized that they have to perform in a few more minutes now. She shook her head lightly, "Anyways, we need to go now. They all waiting, y'know"

"Alright, let's just go to the backstage now..." Azusa walked to the guards and showing her backstage-passes. She told the guards that Ritsu was the drummer and Yui was the lead-guitarist in their band.

Ritsu and Yui sighed in relief, "See? It's easy! Ha ha!" She said as she put her arms on the back of her head while walking.

••••••••••••••••••

"This mask looks so cute, isn't it, Mio-chan?" The blonde-haired girl asked as she mirroring.

"Y-yeah... I kind of glad this Prom Night gave the requirement for using mask... It makes me less shy on stage, I guess..."

"Anyways, Mio-chan... Have you think about it?" Mio knew where's this conversation goes by Mugi's tone.

Mio sighed, "I don't want to hurt Ritsu for more than I already did... So I guess the best way is-"

**BANG!** The door slammed open, making Mugi and Mio jumped in surprised. "Sorry to take long, ladies~" Ritsu grinned as she walks inside.

Ritsu was welcomed by a dark aura from Mio's direction, the black-haired girl was shot her with a glare. "CAN YOU GET IN WITH A NORMAL WAY! ?"

**WHACK!** She groaned in pain while caressing her head gently. "Owwiiee~"

"I think I'm getting used with this scene..." Azusa sighed and turned to the door when she noticed that someone just came in after them.

"Etto... HTT, you girls-" The man stopped as he took a glance at a certain someone who wear a tuxedo on the ground. "-I mean, all of you need to prepare to the stage in five."

"Yes, thank you for the notice." Mugi said along with her sweetest smile. Holding up that smile, Mugi turned to her friends. "Let's go now, shall we?"

They all nodded and started to walked out of the room one by one. The last one was Ritsu, but then Mugi held Ritsu by the hand and inaudibly saying that 'I need to tell you something'. With that, Ritsu stopped her steps and closed the door. Now, there are only Ritsu and Mugi in the room. "Something wrong?" Ritsu managed to ask it out.

"No, but can you do me a little favor, Ricchan?" Mugi tilted her head with a bit of pleading face.

Ritsu did the same thing, but she was frowning while tilting her head. "Sure, just spit it out~"

"It's about Mio-chan. She's a very shy type and yet, she's so easily get scared of all things. This is the fifth time we performed in front of audience, I know she must be trembelling in fear right now, especially after that incident-"

"-Ah yeah, that one... no wonder though..."

"-Yeah, since I'm kind of busy with some other things, I can't be there to at least calm her down before the performance."

Ritsu smirked before Mugi could continue her words. "What? You want me to comfort her?"

"Exactly, can you _please_ do that?" Again, Mugi pleaded at Ritsu.

She let out a chuckle, "Y'know what? I'll do it even if you didn't ask me to"

* * *

><p>Ritsu did what Mugi requested back in that room, she walked and started to approach the trembeling in fear. "Mio?" She called out.<p>

She didn't get any respond from the other girl. Ritsu let out a sigh and smirked afterwards, "MIO! THERE ARE BARNACLES ON YOUR LE-**TWACK!** Ouch ouch!"

"Stop it! It's not funny, Ritsu!" Mio groaned and sounded so angry about the sudden joke.

"Well, at least it makes you stop mumbling those words," Ritsu easily replied, rubbing her head slowly and leaning against the wall behind her.

Mio, on the other side, keep silent. Ritsu _did_ made her stop, but now that she mention it, Mio started to get paranoid again.

"So you're a big scaredy-cat, huh?" Ritsu received a glare from the other girl in front of her.

"NO! I-I'm not..." Feeling so embarrassed, Mio lowered her head.

Surprisingly, Ritsu ran her hand on top of Mio's head, she's patting Mio's head with her gentlest touch. "Have I ever told you, that you're so easy to read, Mio?"

Again, Mio gave her no respond. It's not like she don't want to admit it, it's just that... she's really had no idea how to react, especially with the sudden touch from Ritsu's hand.

"You're afraid that you might tripped again like your first performance. You're afraid that your voice won't came out while you're singing. You're afraid the crowd will start to scold you on the stage. You're afraid that you'll miss some of the notes. You're afraid that you'll forget the lyrics all of a sudden..." Ritsu chuckles twice, then continued. "Weird how I know all of your fears, huh?"

_Is she a mind-reader?_ Mio shook her head slowly, "Not really... You're in a band, so it's a normal thing if you know it..."

"Wrong. You're a singer, a writer and also a bassist... You're standing in front of the audience, playing your bass while singing those songs... I, on the other side, sitting in the back with my drums and you can say that it's a lot easier and got less much attention from the audience. I don't even think I can do like what you're doing, but you can. This is the sixth times, right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Well, what did you expect? Mugi can't keep herself from telling me about you and your friends, and it seems that I get into it now~"

"Anyways, why are you here? Why did you try to talk with me here? You shouldn't!"

"Whoa whoa~ Tell me the reason why I shouldn't? I went here, because I know you'll be shakin' so nervously in the corner. Guess what? I was right?"

Mio diverted her eyes, while Ritsu is no longer patting her head. "I hate it when you're right"

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Ritsu raised one of her eyebrows.

"What?"

"That song that you wrote... Well, I want you to sing it... Considering I never heard you singin'~"

_I can't... She'll figure it out..._ Mio took a deeo breath and gave Ritsu a weak smile. "I... I ca-"

"Ne- I mean, Ritsu-neechan, Mio-neechan, it's your turn to perform now..." Satoshi intterupted the private talk.

"Alright, alright, give me a few seconds, kay?" Ritsu turned her head back to Mio and noticed that Mio's eyes went wide in fear. "Hey, about what I said earlier, just don't mind it... It's just a silly request~"

When Ritsu was about to walk away from the spot, Mio catch Ritsu's sleeve. "Ne Ritsu," Ritsu was actually shorter than Mio, but Ritsu's shoes a little bit supporting her to stand taller than Mio.

"Hm?" As she turned around and face Mio again.

"I'll sing it... That song you wanted me to sing..." She looks away, this is for the first time that she's getting so flustered and can't look into someone in the eye.

Ritsu's smiles grew into a big grin, then she hugged her girlfriend. "...Thanks"

_"Yahoo~! Good evening, Minna! We're the Hokago Tea Time!"_ Yui cheered and making the audience cheers in excitement.

Some of random students started to make their question. "This is a new band, huh?"

"I've never heard this band in our Uni!"

"They're all girls! How cute~"

"No no no, look at the drummer! Not all of them are girls, y'know"

_"We're new, and we would like to perform our songs tonight for all of you!"_ Yui turned back to Ritsu in the back. _"Hit it!"_ Ritsu started to count and bang the drums.

"They're new! I like that girl with a cat mask and ears~!"

"I like the blonde one~ Did you see that smile? She's smiling at me!"

"What? Get your attention to that guitarist! Damn, how does she do that? ! What a talent~"

After two songs...

_"Well, I wanted to introduce ourselves one by one, but they said that we're not allowed to do that"_ The audience started to 'boo'ing.

The lead guitarist giggling,_ "Anyways, Our bassist will take it from here!"_ Yui gave Mio the chance to say something.

"Guys, check out that bassist, will ya? She looks HOT!"

_"H-hy there,"_ The shy bassist gulped in nervous._ "This last song, is our new song. I w-wrote it not long ago, last week if I correct..."_ Mio took a deep breath, _"Titled, Fuyu No Hi. Well, I hope you guys like it..."_

The bassist turned her head back to the drummer, giving the drummer a sign to start the first beat.

"Wait- Hey, don't you think the drummer looks... familiar at some point?"

"I'm not sure... I never saw him before..."

"Hold up!" Someone said all of a sudden, "Look at that yellow headband, guys!"

"No. Way." Another random student said with a disbelief look. "The drummer... It's Ritsu from the third year... She's..."

"So. HOT. in that tux and mask..."

Meanwhile, Mio gathered up all of her courage to sing the song. No one knows that this song was meant to be something that she wanted to say, but too shy to express it. Seems like the dense-drummer noticed something in the lyrics, she flinched, smiled, giggled while hearing Mio singing the song. _Does she just... glance at me?_ Ritsu thought after she saw a pair of Mio's eyes glancing at her for a few seconds.

After performance...

"Whoa! That's quite a show, guys!" Ritsu cheered as she laid her body on the couch in the changing room. Then she noticed, that her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. "Anyways, did you see Mio?"

Yui tilted her head, "Eh? I thought Mio-chan was walking behind us!"

"Mio-chan is going with David. She excused herself while we're walking there..." Mugi explained, but with a troubled expression.

"I'll go look after her, there's something I need to tell her" With that, Ritsu stood up from couch and walked outside the door.

* * *

><p><em>"Okaaaay! Listen up, yo!"<em> A guy dressing in a white tuxedo, with a wings on his back said. _"Enough with the silly dance, TURN IT OFF, DJ!"_ The DJ did what the guy said on the stage.

_"Hey! You can't have all the fun up here~!"_ Another guy came, holding something that supposed to be an arrow. The two guys was dressing as a Cupid.

Ritsu stopped when she heard the familiar voice from the guy on the stage. "What the heck those two...?"

_"Alright, we just wanted to say, that this is the GAME-TIME!"_

_"AWESOME, right? Well, we're gonna play with y'all a bit here~ So..."_ The guy snapped his finger twice and the room went black. As if it was a blackout, but it's not.

The other guy laughing jokingly, _"Stay calm! This is **not** a blackout! This is part of the game! So stand still on your spot, because trying to get to the outside will be impossible now!"_

_"Yeah, all of the enterances has been locked until the game ended. The reason why I had to turn off the lights, because this game called, **Partner In The Dark** [1]. So, I'll let my twin-cupid explain how do you play this game!"_

"So this is the game, huh?" Ritsu whispered to herself as she tried to look around her surrounding. "Great, I can't see a thing here..."_  
><em>

_"Thank you," _He bowed playfully and followed by a laugh._ "So this is the game: I bet you must be clinging onto your lover's arm in case something bad happen, well it's not working, because we're gonna seperate you in anyway. Why? Because that's how the game play. There will be about twenty guards runnin' off and leading you to seperate yourself from your lover, it will last for fifteen minutes. I will not turning on the lights yet, what you have to do is, as the game title says, find your partner in the dark. In case to do that, I will give you ten seconds, no exception. Listen, you have to find a partner, if you don't, then we'll have to force you to do something horrible!"_

"This is your fault, David! I should've not going with you here, and now, I can't go anywhere!" Mio whispered at David in protest, even though it's dark, David still could see the glare.

_"Ha ha ha!"_ The other cupid laughed, _"We're evil, aren't we?"_

_"Oh, yes we are! Anyways, this one for those boys... You, guys, boys, don't you dare try to do perverted things in the darkness, kay? We still can see y'all clearly here! And remember this one last thing, okay?"_ The cupid took a deep breath. _"You. Will. Not. Allowed. To. Turn. On. Your. Cell! If the guards catch any of you using your cell to find your partner, they will grab your cell by force and I warn you... Don't ever try to fight the guards..."_

_"Well, I guess we can start it now! Count down with me, K-Cupid!"_

_"My pleasure, R-Cupid~ Three!"_

_"Two!"_

_"Begins!"_ The two cupids said at the same time and the guards started to spread around the crowd.

Someone grabbed Ritsu's hand and dragged her randomly, she was now standing in the middle, before being dragged, Ritsu was standing nearby the stage. "Damn, those guards sure are strong..." She muttered, then some people bump on her, not just once though.

"Ah!" Another guard grabbed Mio's wrist for the second time, she was sure enough that she's so far from David now. _Oh no... I can't just grab random guy, can I?_ Mio could only stood still.

_"OKAAAY! That's enough, guards! You guys did a great job, we're proud of y'all~!"_

_"Now, I count to three and you'll have to grab anyone as a partner! While y'all grab people, my twin-cupid will count down from ten to zero! ALRIGHT, One, Two, and GRAB!"_

"Dammit! This is harder than I thought- **BUMP!** Great. Just great." Ritsu whispered as she keep her balance.

Then without any words, one girl has her hand in Ritsu's. She had no idea whose hands are they belongs to, she was sure enough that the person who grabbed her hand is a girl, but she decided to just brush it off. Thing is, this girl must be had the same case as Ritsu.

_Well, at least someone grabbed me. Let's hope they'll turn on the lights after this._ Ritsu thought as she squeezed the hand. _I better be silent._

Meanwhile...

_Oh no! I bump into someone! Ugh, there's no time to apologize! I need to grab someone's hand now!_ With that, Mio grabbed someone's hand without saying anything. She doesn't even know if it was a guy or a girl, she doesn't care about that, all she wanted to do is just get this game over and then the lights on.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _Partner In The Dark_ - I don't know if this was the right title for the game. I found this game in some shoujo-manga though~!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gyahahahaha! I stopped it right here! Dont worry though, I'll release the next chapter in like... three days? two days? tomorrow? Hopefully, TOMORROW! xD

**~ Thanks for R&R ~**


	7. Partner In The Dark

**A/N: **This is the break-away chapter! Huahahahahaha! *evil laughs***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Chapter 7: Partner In The Dark  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" The girl got bumped onto someone, and she was certain that it's a male. <em>Well, what am I expected? This place is so dark.<em>

"I-I'm sorry!" Surprisingly, the guy apologized and held his hand to the girl. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no... Not really-"

_"-two, one aaaaaannddd... ZERO!"_ The cupid stopped counting.

The other one still laughing so happily, watching those people wandering and shouting their lover's silly nickname are really entertain the two cupid on stage. _"ALRIGHT! IT'S DONE! Keep your hands on the one you hold right now-"_

"Cheerie-berrie!"

"Little-wolfie? I'm here!"

"Goddammit..." The cupid cursed a little,_ "NO ONES CALL EACH OTHER AGAIN! The times up and I don't want to hear those silly nicknames of your lovers!"_

"Calm down a little, Rei..." The twin tried to make Rei calmed down. _"Anyways, now you've found your partner. Now we can-"_

"No." The other cupid cut Kei's words.

Kei frowning at his brother, "What d'ya mean? The game's ended here, right?" He whispered.

The other twin shook his head lightly, _"I wanna make some new rule to find the Prom King & Queen. Listen carefully, you have to stick with your Partner In The Dark. I'm not gonna turn it on yet, and DJ, please put on some smooth music and make'em sway with their Partner In The Dark..."_

_What the heck are you thinking, Rei?_ Ritsu thought, not even letting go the hand who grabbed hers.

_"Now, dance with your Partner In The Dark. The one who looks more intimate, will be choosen as the Prom King & Queen tonight! Remember, it's intimate, not sensual, get it? Alright, y'all may dance now..."_ Rei put a big grin on his face. His twin doesn't even bothered to smile along with Rei.

Mio gulped in nervous. _What should I do...? I grabbed this hand first, but I can't just pull it to have a dance with me! But... I don't want to be force to do something horrible! Oh God, what to do?_ Unconsciously, Mio tightened her grip with the hand. It seems like her action made the owner of the hand flinched and then...

"Sorry," The owner of the hand whispered softly as he pulled Mio into a close distance, Mio thought that this person is a guy, so she sighed in relief. He got his hand on Mio's hips.

On the other hand, Ritsu can't do anything, she just indirectly asking the girl who grabbed her hand to dance. _I hope this girl don't mind to have a dance with me. GAH! I forgot that I'm pretty bad at it. Please... don't let me step on her feet, that would be SO DAMN EMBARRASSING!_

_Oh, she had a pretty long hair... What a smooth hair..._ Ritsu thought as she keep swaying with her Partner In The Dark.

* * *

><p>The pig-tailed kouhai smirked, she knew she likes it when this person, who grabbed her hand in the dark, pulling her closer.<p>

That's when she heard a familiar giggles, "Y-Yui?" Azusa asked with a disbelief tone.

"He he, it's so easy to find you, Azusa~" Again, she let out a little giggles. "I can't believe you haven't recognize me when I grabbed your hand"

"Why didn't you tell me that it's- Oh whatever, I'm just glad it's you, Yui" The little kouhai tighten her embrace as she buried her face on Yui's chest.

Meanwhile...

_Who is this guy?_ The dark-brown haired girl thought as she keep dancing with her so-called Partner In The Dark. "Ouch," A little groan escaped her mouth.

The other guy seems to noticed it, "A-are you okay? Did I step on your feet?" He asked worriedly. _Damn, it's so hard to see where her feet and my feet goes!_

"I'm fine... There's just someone bumped on me, that's okay" It's dark, but she managed to give out a smile.

••••••••••••••••••

_Oh good God, this feels totally awkward! Sure this girl is fine with me pulling her into a dance, but seriously..._ Ritsu managed to look to her surrounding a bit, she just realized that so many people are talking to each other. Mostly people started to ask names, ages, classes, hobbies and such, while she and her Partner In The Dark kept silent with the dance.

Not long, someone bumped on her and made her distance with her partner even more closer. Looks like this girl enjoying it, because she started to wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck. Ritsu flinched a little, knowing how her companion feels comfortable in her embrace now. _Wow... This is the closest distance I've ever had with someone._ Ritsu wasted no time to returning the favor by linked her arms around the girl's hips and gently pulled her closer.

Ritsu could feel the girl's breath against her own, she knew their faces were inches away to each other. Then... _Click_. It was a kiss, Ritsu unconsciously moved closer and also the girl. _Oh no! I- I can't... Stupid, why am I so stupid! ?_ Soon, she pulled back from the kiss and the hug. "I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend." With that, she ran away and searching for the exit door.

She found one, but with two guards on either side. "I need to get outside, this is urgent. Please..." The guards stepped aside and letting Ritsu get to the outside of the building.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I kissed her? Just why? Why didn't she pushed me away? Why she let me kissed her?" Ritsu keep talking to herself, questioning all the things that already happened.

She reached her car and leaned on it. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, she flipped it open and pressed the green button. "Yeah?"

_"Neechan, dad just called me, he said he tried to call you but you didn't answer the phone. Why?"_

"Ah that~ Well, I can't really pick up any phone call inside the building. So why is he callin' you?"

_"He asked, if you already give the invitation cards to his old friend. If you haven't, you better hurry, Neechan."_

_I forgot!_ Ritsu slapped her own forehead, "A-alright, tell dad I'm on my way, okay? Thanks, Satoshi!" And she ended the phone call.

When she was about to go, she remembered Mio. She decided to call her and ask if she wants to come along. "Mio?"

_"R-Ritsu? Why did you call me?"_

"Well, I was-" Ritsu frowned, because the phone suddenly ended. "What was that? Did she just hung up on me?"

Soon enough, she saw Mio and David walked out of the building. Ritsu ran towards them and talk to Mio afterwards, "Hey, Mio!"

Mio flinched, "H-hy... what are you doing here?"

"Uh... nothing, actually... I want to tell you something"

"What is it?" Mio getting all nervous all of a sudden. It's Ritsu and David, the two person she dated.

"Well, Satoshi asked me to give some of invitation cards and your house is one of'em. Uhm, I wonder if you want to come along?"

"I-" Mio's word was cut by the guy next to her.

David cleared his throat, "She's with me. Means, she'll go with me, not you."

Ritsu could only raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Okay, maybe next time. See ya later, Mio~" Ritsu waves off and running to her car.

By the time Ritsu get inside her car, Mio could only stares in an awe look. It's the car, The 2010 **Jaguar XFR**, type X250! "Is she really riding that car?" Mio muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><span>Akiyama Residence.<span>

"Excuse-"

"Welcome back, Rikkun~~" The old man pulled Ritsu into a tight hug. Finally, he pulled back. "Wow, you're really grown up now..."

Ritsu could only laughed nervously, "Well, it's been years since the last time you saw me. Thanks for welcoming me, Mr. Akiyama" She said with her grin.

"Hahaha, now don't be so formal with me~ I still call you Rikkun, just like old times, so get used to call me Haruka-san, okay?"

"Alright, as you wish~" Ritsu took a seat on the couch as Haruka took his own seat.

"So, what brings you here? I see that old man's birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

_You and him are in the same age..._ Ritsu dead-panned as she thought about that. "Good guess, I'm here to give you this," She held her hand out with the invitation card.

The man took it from Ritsu offered hand, "This weekend? Okay, I'll definitely come. Ah, what's more... I really wanted you to see my daughter, she's just came back to Japan a few weeks ago~"

"Well, maybe you can just take her to father's party. I'm sure mom and dad will be happy to see her"

"Good idea, I'll ask her to come with me. Perhaps, you're really eager to meet her, hm?"

"Ha ha... Uh... Well," Ritsu keep scratching nervously, "I bet she'll... she'll totally shock... y'know, meeting me and all..."

Mr. Akiyama raised his eyebrow, "You're right, but I'm sure my daughter wouldn't throw away such opportunity to meet Tainaka family. Especially you, Ritsu."

* * *

><p><span>Nearby the University's Gate.<span>

"What the- ?" Ritsu frowning when a few of cars blocking her way to get inside the Uni. She got out from her car, "Hey, can you move a bit?"

Without any words, a bunch of boys came to her way. Ritsu backed away a little, no one could really recognize her because she's using mask with no headband. "Oh, so you're my girlfriend's Partner In The Dark, huh?"

Ritsu could only shot these guys a confused look, she knew kissing that girl wouldn't be a good idea. Now look where did she got herself into, "I don't know what you're talking about... Whose girlfriend?"

BUMP! A fist just landed on Ritsu's stomach rather hard. "You're that guy... The one who asked my girlfriend to come along with you..." She tried to keep her balance and keep backed away. "What? Don't have courage to fight us? Heh, what a coward~"

"I don't want to make fuzz... We're near the campus... I don't want to get in any trouble..." Ritsu coughed a little, "Listen, I really don't know what are you guys talking about here"

"Oh, but you're already in..." Another punch landed on the brunette's face, then she felt someone pushed her by the shoulder and she hit the wall behind her. "You. Don't you dare trying to steal Anderson's property." Finally, the guys walked away with their cars and back to the University.

Ritsu was beaten up, she had a few bruises on her arms. Bruises on her body didn't seem too visible, but those bruises on her face looks pretty bad and visible for anyone to see. Ritsu ran her finger through the corner of her bleeding mouth. She found out that it's bleeding and hurt, "Great. Just great... I kissed someone's girlfriend, while I had a girlfriend, and got beaten up right after... What a lucky day, Ritsu..."

She walked back to her car and drove herself to the parking lot. "I don't feel like get inside now... Better staying here..." And so be it, Ritsu opened her door and rested herself inside her car- Well, her dad's car.

Soon, something disturbed her napping time. "You jerk! You're such a playboy! And YOU, you... B*tch!"

"Oh, really?" The girl chuckled, "Maybe you should tell Ritsu about the truth now-" Ritsu closed her eyes once more. _I always knew this would happen... soon enough._

••••••••• At the same time •••••••••

"Maybe you should tell Ritsu about the truth now- You're only playing with Ritsu, right? Tell me if I'm wrong, Akiyama-san~" A girl said mockingly at Mio.

"I... I never... No... It's-" Mio stopped when she heard someone bang a car's door rather roughly. Suddenly, someone just walking pass by her and it was Ritsu. She had her black-hoodie jacket on, "Rit- No, I-"

Ritsu gave Mio a total dissapointed look, she shook her head slowly and raised her head to face the three people. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your conversation... Excuse me." Fake smile, then she walked away.

"Ho ho ho, look at that~ Finally someone dumped you, huh? Ironic, isn't it?" Again, the girl laughing at Mio. The girl was right, Mio was never be the one who got dumped, but tonight...

"Tch!" Mio clenched her fist and ran to chase Ritsu. _Why? Why did she have to know it like this? Oh Kami-sama, please... let Ritsu be there._ Mio prayed as she keeps running towards the Uni's cafe.

Finally, she reached the cafe. Mio standing there, panting so heavily and looking to her surrounding, hoping that she'll find the brunette. There, sitting on a chair, with that sad look on her face. Slowly but surely, Mio walking towards her and stopped right in front of the table. Ritsu noticed her, then she looked up to her and smiling as usual. "Oh, you're here, Mio. C'mon, take a seat~"

Mio's heart ached when she knew that Ritsu still treat her nicely, even after she knew about Mio dating another person. "Ritsu... I-"

"You want to have some drink? I'll get you some, okay?" Ritsu grinned as she said that, which making Mio felt so hurt inside.

"N-no, I'm not really thirsty... I want to-"

"Oh, c'mon~ My treat." Again, Ritsu cut Mio's words, it was as if she doesn't wanna hear any explanation from Mio. "Yo, bring me some strawberry juice!" She shouted to the waiter.

Mio keep fidgeting, she's become so nervous, scared, and afraid. How could she fix things? Turn things to where it should be? Only if she could undo her mistakes, everything would be just fine.

"Anyway," Ritsu started, she noticed how nervous the other girl is. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"I- ...Ritsu, I... I'm so sorry... I didn't- I never mean it..." Mio said between her sobs, she's crying, she can't hold those tears anymore.

"Hey, told you what? I hate to see you cry, even though I love to tease you until you're crying~" Ritsu trying her best to lighting up the mood, because when she said that, there's no lies. Ritsu hates to see Mio cry, she loves to tease the girl but that doesn't mean she likes it when those tears started to make their way to Mio's cheeks.

"Here's your Strawberry Juice. Enjoy!" The waited said as he put the juice on the table.

"Uh, thanks." Ritsu ran her fingers to Mio's cheek and wiping off the tears. "Will you stop?"

Mio nodded slowly, "Thanks... I'll stop crying..." She felt that Ritsu really nice to her and how rude of her to ever hurt Ritsu that way. Mio took a deep breath and started to speak up again, "So... that car..."

Ritsu raised her eyebrow, then smirked. "Oh, that fancy car I ride?" The other girl nodded, "It's not my car." A simple answer, which makes Mio replied her with an 'Oh'. "That was my friend's car. I rent it, because the old-geezer won't work~ You didn't think it's really my car, did you?" Ritsu almost laughed at Mio's expression.

Mio's cheeks turning red all of a sudden, "I just... I thought-"

"You did? Hahahahaha! ! ! Oh God, Mio~ It's a miracle if I can afford such fancy-car!"

**WHACK!** Mio's fist just landed on Ritsu's head, but soon Mio realized what she had done and caressing the other girl's head. "I- I'm sorry! Really... It's-"

"Good to see you back in your mood~" Was all Ritsu said while grinning at the stunned and confused Mio. "Anyway, I'm fine~ Don't worry, I'm already got used to that"

Not long, Mio keep silent again. Ritsu hates it, because it's hard and so annoying to see Mio getting so nervous around her like this. She just knew, she had to talk about it, even she hates it. "Listen, what done was done. I just wanted to tell you that... I can live without money, I can live without good facility... but, I can't live with lies... I've always hates it, and you can say that I'm so scared that soon, what my friends always said happen... and I can't help but let it happened, right in front of my eyes... You, the only girl that I keep defense, lying to me."

"Ritsu... I'm sorry... I know you must be hate me-"

"No," For the first time, Mio saw Ritsu's eyes got teary. "You know what's hurting me most? It's- ...It's myself, for loving you so much that I can't even find myself to hate you..." With that, Ritsu stood up from her chair. "...Sorry, but I need to go now..."

_She's right... I'm so stupid! Why can't I see that? Is it really that hard to choose between love and revenge? Ritsu love me so much, but I hurt her... I made her regret for ever loving me... Now she's gone.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Now that's a drama! Now she learned her lesson, huh? Do you think I'm too harsh? Well, I guess it's Poor Mitsu, huh? Oh well, I'll make sure next chapter would be... uh... better, a little bit better.

Hint: Akiyama Haruka (Mr. Akiyama), was Tainaka Ryuuji's (Mr. Tainaka) old friend. Haruka knows Ritsu ever since she was a little. However, he only knew that Ritsu just back to Japan after finishing her College years overseas.

**~ Thanks for R&R ~**


	8. Lie & Pretend

**A/N: **So they're really BREAK-UP! Awww~ Sad story, right? Well, at least... Ritsu tried. :P**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Chapter 8: Lie & Pretend  
><em>

* * *

><p>"OUCH!" A groan from Ritsu's lips just made its way out, "Can you do it A LITTLE GENTLE! ?" Then the girl pressed even more on Ritsu's bruises on the corner of her mouth, making her groan once again.<p>

"Shut the fuck up, Ritsu! Dammit..." The girl cursed under her breath as she tried to soften her hand's movement. "This is what you get for KISSING RANDOM GIRL! Be grateful that guy didn't kill you."

"SHE KISSED ME! DON'T YOU GET IT! ?"

Another groan, louder than before. "I told you to shut the fuck up... and don't make such noice, your parents might hear you." Ritsu diverted her eyes. "Really... you're such a temper when you had a broken-heart"

Ritsu grabbed the little towel from the dark-brown haired girl, a troubled look written on her face. "I'll do it myself. You can go to sleep now, I'm fine."

"Alright, just don't try to kill yourself 'cause of-"

"Ichigo. Out. Now." Ritsu orderred once again, this time with a glare. Once Ichigo out of the room, Ritsu deeply sighed. _Now, what should I say to dad?_ She closed her eyes shut, "...Mio..."

* * *

><p><span>The next day. University.<span>

Ritsu back to her usual life, spending half of her time practicing for some gigs and hangin' out with her friends. However, Ritsu felt everything doesn't feel the same anymore... something in her is missing, she knew what it is, but she decided to just brush it off. _There's no way I could ask for a 'come-back'. Stupid, am I really want her to hurt me again? I'm such a whimp-_

"Ritsu." There's that voice, Akiyama Mio's voice. "C-can I talk with you for a sec?"

Ritsu wouldn't ignore Mio, she'll definitely say 'yes' even if she had to late for her class. She sighed, she'll do that only if they're still together. Fact says otherwise, "Sorry, but my class will be start in five now. I'll see you after class, kay?" No other words, she just walked pass by the stunned girl. _Sorry, Mio._

Mio's eyes got teary, but she managed to hold it. "Wow, you couldn't get enough, huh richy-bitchy?" The twins stood on both of Mio's sides.

"Ya see that? What do ya want, huh? Break her heart again?"

"Yo, Twins!" Ritsu shouted at the two boys who were talking rather rudely at Mio. "You guys are acting so rude to her, knock it off."

"Alright." The two said as they followed Ritsu from behind.

••••••••• Afternoon Break •••••••••

"Dave, when and how did you get those bruises?" Mugi asked in a concern tone as she tried to touch the bruises on Dave's cheek. Mugi noticed the weird tense between Mio and Dave, she figured out what had happened the other day. "Will you two stop acting so childish like this? You both need to apologize to each other, because I hate to see my cousin being an enemy of my friend."

"Sorry, Mugi..." Mio started, then she stood up from her chair. "I'm really sorry, Dave. I lied, I'm actually dated you and Ritsu at the same time. I'm only... play around with you."

Mugi gasped when she heard the last part of Mio's apology, but she's also proud of Mio's brave. Remembering how shy this girl could act. Dave sighed, "I'm also sorry. Especially sorry to you, my dear cousin... I shouldn't have did that, I should've heard your advice..."

"What done is done, nothing you could change, Dave." Mio flinched, those words reminded her of that terrible night. "I'm just glad now you aren't fighting anymore." Mugi finished.

Mio cleared her throat to get a little attention, "Mugi... I... I'm going back first, okay? Excuse me," And she ran away to her car and drove herself back to the Akiyama resident.

* * *

><p><span>Akiyama Resident.<span>

"Ah, you're home already?" The man said without turning his attention from the newspaper. Mr. Akiyama didn't get any reply from his daughter, all he could hear was a bang of Mio's door. He decided to talk with Mio, maybe he could help her even just a little bit. He knocked the door twice, "Mio, may I come inside?"

"Yeah. Sure, dad..." Mio softly said from the other side of the door. Slowly but surely, her father took a few steps inside Mio's room.

He couldn't help but stared at Mio with a worried look. "Is there anything happen?" He asked, then sat on Mio's bed.

"Nothing much... some things are just... pretty complicated these days... but don't worry, I'm okay." She tried to fake up a smile, but she failed. Mio quickly looked away, not wanting her father to know that she's crying before he came in. "Dad, I have so much assignments to do. Just hurry and tell me what do you want here?"

"Actually, I was- Never mind," He smiled, patting Mio's head gently. "Listen, this weekend is Mr. Tainaka's birthday. His _son_ came here yesterday and how unfortunate that you were not home at the moment, because I really wanted to introduce _him_ to you. So _he _offered me to take you to the party, uhm... you can attend the party this weekend, right?"

Mio nodded, "I'll come to the party with you."

Days passed by, Mio was still in her biggest regret about Ritsu. On the other side, she can't bring herself to even face Ritsu, or is it that... Ritsu can't bring herself to ever look at Mio again? No, Ritsu would never do such thing, she's stupidly nice and kind towards Mio. Ritsu would never ignore Mio coldly, there's a time when Ritsu finally talk to Mio privately...but Mio didn't ever get to say what she wanted to say.

Mio started to give up, by the end of this week, she knew that her father will arranged a marriage between her and that so-called Tainaka's son. In truth, Mio never knew that Tainaka family only had one son and one daughter. All she knew about Tainaka family is that it was her father's old friends and they had two sons. Both of them had a college year overseas, and they just happen to came back to Japan a few days ago.

As an old friend, Mr. Tainaka knew about the truth that Tainaka Ritsu is a _girl_, but he doesn't know that Ritsu never take overseas college years. Neither did Tainaka Satoshi.

* * *

><p><span>Tainaka Resident, Mr. Tainaka Ryuuji's Birthday Party.<span>

"Ah, Haruka!" Mr. Tainaka said as he put an arm around Mio's father.

Mrs. Akiyama appeared next to Mr. Tainaka moments after, "How are you and... who is this beautiful angel?" As she turned to Mio.

"I'm fine and this is my daughter, I promised to your 'son' that I'll bring her along." Haruka explained with a smile. Right, in front of Mio, her dad never mention Ritsu as a girl. He always refer Ritsu as 'He', 'Him' and 'Son'.

Mio, on the other side, felt something odd around her surroundings. She turned to Mr. and Mrs. Tainaka, "Ah yeah. Uhm, I'm Akiyama Mio. Pleased to meet you and happy birthday, Mr. Tainaka." Mio held her hand for a hand shake. Mr. Tainaka took her hand gladly.

"No need to be so formal. Ryuuji is enough." The man grinned, which made Mio flinched because he looks totally like...Ritsu.

While the adults are talking, Mio looks around the big house. Everything was so high-class in this house, she then realized how rich Tainaka family are. Her eyes insist to took a glance at the balcony, where there a few of teenagers, about the same age as herself. _Click._ A few of people just caught Mio's attention, "...Ichigo? And those two guys... there's no way-"

"Mio-chan, let me introduced you to someone." Mrs. Akiyama said with her warm smile.

••••••••• On the other side •••••••••

"They said they'll pay full if we could... attract more people~" Rei said, as he took another sip of his wine.

Kei grinned, "Well, we're pretty attractive, right? We just need a make over!" The others rolled their eyes at Kei's randomness.

"In what world are you think it's that easy, huh?" Ichigo blurted out, puffing every so often. "We have to pay people in order to give us make-ups"

"We think of other way, kay? Let's just stick with what it is for now~" Ritsu gulped down another grape wine from her slim glass. _Is she really gonna come to this party?_ She mentally asked to herself.

That's when she felt Ichigo poked her shoulder twice, Ritsu frowned at Ichigo but the other girl only pointed her pinky finger to one direction. Ritsu turned her head to see where and what this girl had pointed, then suddenly those expression turned into a little smirk. Ritsu nodded and grinned at Ichigo, "You're welcome~" Was all she could say as a reply, she knew that Ritsu was mentally saying 'Thanks' to her.

"Hey, Mom..." Ritsu appeared right behind her mother and kissed her mother on the cheek, she then took a glance at Mio who's still staring to Ritsu's friends' direction.

"Mio-chan, I want you to meet someone." Mrs. Akiyama said with her warm smile. Mio turned her head, "Well, why don't you take it furthermore, Ricchan?"

Ritsu grinned at Mio, the other girl could only stared in disbelief. "Hy there, I'm Tainaka Ritsu. What's your name?" Ritsu bring her hand out to Mio.

Mio's eyebrows twitching. She exhaled and decided to just go along with Ritsu's stupid game. "A-Akiyama Mio..." A little groan escaped Mio's mouth. _Why did I stuttered! ?_

"Beautiful name!~" Ritsu grinned happily, "Uh, lemme say a word for Haruka-san first." Mio was a bit shocked with the way Ritsu called her father. As Mio watched Ritsu with disbelief look, she tried to get a hold of herself. "Excuse me, Haruka-san?" The said guy turned his head and attention to Ritsu, "Ah, you came with your daughter I see..."

"Yeah, have you-"

"Wait," Mio blurted out between her father's words. "Why don't you tell me that Tainaka 'son' was actually- mmp!" Ritsu shut Mio with her hand.

"I guess we'll excuse ourselves now, you guys don't mind?" The three adults nodded in agreement. "See ya guys later!"

* * *

><p><span>The balcony of Ritsu's room.<span>

_They did this on purpose! Why none of them say to me that Tainaka family has a daughter named, Tainaka **RITSU**! ? Moreover, why isn't **she** tell me anything about it?_ Mio could only asked those inside her head. She didn't have any courage to ever ask that to Ritsu, but what's getting on her nerves is that... Ritsu also keep her mouth shut, up until now. "Will you say something! ?" Finally, Mio started with a shout.

"What? There's nothing I could say at the moment. Really." Was all Ritsu said as she grabbed another chips of her snack. _Just ask anything you want to know, Mio... Geez._

"At least tell me something." Mio's voice turned a bit serious, but Ritsu keep her calm and cool. They're not facing each other though, "Ritsu, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow, "Eating chips. Want some?" Ritsu said as she offered her snack to Mio.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry..." Mio coldly replied, rolling her eyes knowing that talking with Ritsu is just a waste of time. Not that she mind it but... "Why don't you tell me, Ritsu? Why don't you tell everyone that you're Tainaka's daughter! ? Tainaka RITSU!" She tried again.

This time, Ritsu chuckled over Mio's temper. "I could, if I want to. Unfortunately, I _don't_ want to. So, my dad disguise 'Tainaka Ritsu' as a 'son' then said 'he' took 'his' college years overseas. Pretty simple, huh?"

"So you've been lying-"

"Nope." Ritsu easily cut Mio's words. "I'm _pretending_. I only changed my information, so people wouldn't know that I am Tainaka Ritsu. The headband is very helping though~"

Mio clenched her fist, "It's the same thing, Ritsu."

The brunette shook her head lightly and followed by a smile, "It's not. The reason why I pretending was because people always look up on me. They always made difference between me and my friends, that caused me to had no true friends at all. I hated it, for once I wish I was born as... a normal or maybe, my life could be normal. Because you know what, there are so many things that money can't buy. True friends are one of'em."

"Ritsu..." Mio whispered under her breath, she had nothing to say. Ritsu have all the rights, she's now realized how different they are. Even though, people who saw Akiyama Mio and Tainaka Ritsu, they would think that the two are the same, because they're born as the daughter of a rich family. That's from the outside, if you look from their way of thinking... Mio and Ritsu were way too different.

Ritsu realized that, from the start she fell in love with Mio. She thought that Mio will change soon, but... she failed Mio for that one. "Hey, do you want to go back to the party or...?"

"Can I stay here? I don't really like parties..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** They stayed as friend up until now. Well, Mio still love Ritsu and also the opposite.

Hint: Next chapter, I'll put some... uhm... ya know what I mean~ xP

**~ Thanks for R&R ~**


	9. A Comeback

**A/N: **Terribly sorry for the late update. During the whole holidays, my dad took over the PC and because everyone celebrating 'Hari Raya' most of the iCafe around my location was all closed! Well, Im hoping this chapter will satisfy y'all~ ENJOY!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Chapter 9: A Come-back  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, beat that! HAH! Who's the boss? ME! Hahaha!" Recently it's the sound of the one and only Tainaka Ritsu, playing her XBox 360.<p>

"Ritsu?" The lady opened Ritsu's door and walked slowly inside. Approaching her daughter, "Why did you- Who is that, Ritsu?" Satomi frowned, but her eyes didn't leave the girl who's sleeping on Ritsu's bed. "What did I ever said about taking someone inside your room, Tainaka Ritsu? I can't believe it... So this is why you didn't go back to the party?"

Her mother keep looking at her with a disbelief look. "What?" Ritsu looked back, then slapped her own forehead. "Oh, geez. It's Mio, actually... Uh, I kinda forgot she's still here... sleeping..." The brunette scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

Satomi's eyes went wide in shock, "M-M-Mio...chan? So you-" Seeing as how Ritsu dressed, she's really in a mess. At the party, Ritsu wear a black shirt covered with white blazer. Now, there's no blazer, three buttons up are unbuttoned and she rolled her shirt's arms up to her elbows. Not so in a mess, but it's mess enough for making her mom thinks something just happened in here.

"No, Mom! Gosh, we didn't do anything in here!" Evidence says, these girls looks like they just did something... something that counted as a bad thing.

_Rewind._

_"Can I stay here? I don't really like parties..." The black-haired girl shrugged and stares down to hide her flustering face._

_Ritsu only nodded, "Alright, I'll stay here as well~" Minutes (or hours) passed, they both did nothing but... nothing. Sometimes Mio would keep her eyes on Ritsu and when Ritsu felt something odd, she started to stare back at Mio, which making the shy girl averted her eyes anywhere else._

_Another moments passed, Mio seemed to get pretty sleepy after Ritsu catch her yawning once or twice already. So Ritsu started another short conversation. "Why don't you take a lil' nap? You looked tired."_

_"No, thank you. It's... I mean, I don't feel comfor-"_

_"It's okay. We're both girls, I won't do anything stupid." Grinning, Ritsu walked and turning on her XBox. "Seriously, you look so tired... just take a nap and I'm sure some of them will come here to tell you, if you're about to go home."_

_Ritsu didn't dare to look back again, she knew with a little sounds of shrugged Mio made on her bed, the shy girl finally did her advice. "...Thanks."_

"Well, in the end... I lost track of time..." Ritsu finished her little story about how Mio ended up sleeping on her bed up until this moment. Before her mother could talk back at her, she quickly continue her explanation. "But really, we didn't do anything, Mom..."

Her mom sighed, "I trusted you. Haruka thought Mio-chan already go back to her house before him. Now should I call her dad and say to him that she's staying over tonight?"

"No no, I'll... I'll wake her up and take her home. Don't worry 'bout that..."

"Okay, do what you gotta do and make sure you didn't get home over midnight, understood?"

"Yeah, Mom..." And her mother walked out of the room. Ritsu sighed deeply, turning around to face the sleeping girl on her bed. "Now how should I wake her up?" Ritsu knelt down next to the bed, her eyes didn't leave the beautiful figure in front of her. _Geez, she looks so helpless, but cute at the same time. Damn, how can I wake her up? She must've had a really nice dream now._

Not long, Mio shrugged and let out a small yawn. "Hm? W-where am- R-Ritsu? Why?" Mio's eyes went wide in shock, every silly and bad thoughts made its way into her head.

Ritsu smirked after seeing Mio's reaction. "What was that? You didn't say something like that when we _did_ that~"

"NO! No, we didn't do anything! Please tell me you're lying!" The scared girl circled her arms around her feet, her mouth keep mumbling something that sounded like, 'I didn't do it'.

_It's not like she'll go pregnant if we do anything~ Gee, I'm still a girl!_ The brunette heard a few sobs, afraid that she might really make the girl crying, she decided to just end it. "Hey, don't worry. I'm just kiddin'~ Haha, actually we need to go home now- Uh, I mean, _you_ need to go home now."

Ritsu's explanations made Mio confused and tilted her head, "H-home?" Mio looks around her surrounding and realized that she's not in her room. Not even on her bed. She started to realized and understood why would Ritsu be here. In seconds, her eyes went wide, "WHAT'S O'CLOCK NOW, RITSU?" Mio started to panicked.

"H-hold up... Uh, it's..." Ritsu pulled out her cell from her pocket to check the time. "...twelve past three..." She whispered.

"Oh no. Dad will definitely mad at me if he found out that I'm not even home until this late!"

"Don't worry! Err...My mom already called him and told your dad that I'm going to take you home now... So, let's go now, shall we?"

With that, Mio stood up from the bed. Ritsu advised her to at least wash her face a little, and Mio did what Ritsu had said... On the other side, Ritsu also earned another blushing face from the raven-haired girl.

They both walked downstairs, passing by the living room, the two meets with Wakaouji Ichigo and the one and only Tainaka Family's son, Tainaka Satoshi. "Eh? M-Mio-neechan? W-wh-a-"

"She's not home yet? The party ended an hour ago!" Ichigo blurted out. Then sighing in defeat when Ritsu stares at her with a bit of annoyance. "Geez, whatever... I don't want to get involve..."

The dark-brown haired girl decided to just ignore Mio and Ritsu, but the other person seemed to get too curious. "E-etto... Why is she-"

"Why are you here, Satoshi?" Mio asked all of a sudden. _Don't tell me that this boy is also part of this family._

"Uh..." Ritsu started, then sighed. "Well, considering you found out about me and my family... I guess I need to tell you... Satoshi is my one and only brother."

_Great_. "Not so surprising... I figured it out already... So... Ichigo is-"

"I'm not their sister." Ichigo suddenly said, cutting off Mio's words. Mio didn't bother to talk furthermore about it, she thought that if this continue to go on, it will be a never ending conversation. "Hey, aren't you two supposed to go now? I wonder what people would think if Akiyama's daughter hang out until this late with Tainaka Ritsu~"

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "We're about to go anyways..." Took a glance at Mio, she grabbed the girl's hand and dragging her to the garage.

"Where did yo- It's... so dark-" Suddenly, Ritsu let go of Mio's hand. The shy girl's panicked, "RITSU! WH-WHERE-" The lights turned on and Ritsu appeared nearby a fancy red car.

Ritsu sighed at Mio's random scaredy-cat act. "Seriously, no need to be so freaked out like that...Calm down a bit."

Mio walked towards Ritsu and the car. _She let go of my hand in the dark place all of a sudden! How could she expected me to be calm? Ugh._ She keeps her head down in embarrassment, mumbling a few of words while walking. Then something catches her very attention, "Is this... yours?"

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "Uh... you mean this car?" She patted the red car next to her. "Nope." As she leaned on the car's door.

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me." Those words making Ritsu even more confused.

"I'm death-sure and why would I lie to you?~"

This time, it's Mio's turn to raise her eyebrow. "I don't know, but written there on the plat... T R-1-T-5-U, T. Ritsu or Tainaka Ritsu for sure." Ritsu quickly ran over to the front car. She bent down to check out the plat. It really _is_ written that way.

_Damn. Twins._ Ritsu cursed mentally and followed by a sigh. "No... Well, in truth this was supposed to be mine but... I don't want it." She stood up and looks around the garage, her head stops at a certain black-piano car inside the garage. Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand and walks towards the car, "Since the plat written that way, let's just borrow Satoshi's car~"

"Is h-he okay with..." Mio didn't finish her question and she watched Ritsu looking for Satoshi's spare key. _Why would Satoshi put his car's spare key here? It's so... not safe._ She deadpanned by just thinking of it. "Ritsu, you better be asking for Satoshi's per-"

"Yap! Gotcha'!~" Hearing Ritsu got what she was looking for, the shy girl suddenly felt speechless. Quickly, Ritsu opened the passenger's front door for Mio and after Mio got in, Ritsu rushed to the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>All the way to Mio's house, the two didn't talk much. Mio doesn't mind such silence, but for Ritsu it's a whole different matter. Ritsu decided to turned on something on the radio, and it's making Mio's face redden and quite shock. "H-how in the world d-did you g-get t-t-that?" Mio whined in surprise after Ritsu pressed the play button.<p>

"Your bandmates and my soon-be-bandmates~" She grinned and started to sing along with the song. It was Mio's first song performance at the Uni, 'Fuyu No Hi'. "I didn't get to say 'thanks' ever since you performed this song on the stage. So... Thanks!"

"No... Thank _you_, for comforted me that time..." Mio lowered her head and talking with a rather low voice. Soon, another silence came up as they keep listened to the song. Sometimes, Ritsu would took a glance at Mio or keep her eyes on the road and tapping her hands.

Finally, a yawn escaped Ritsu's mouth and thanks to that, it breaks the silence. "Anyhow, what were you thinkin' wrote a song that bassically happen on Winter while it's two months to go for Winter?"

"No idea..." Was all Mio could say as a reply.

They both didn't start any other conversation until Ritsu broke it once again. "Okay, we're arrived!~" She got off from the car, rushed to the passenger's door and letting Mio got outside the car. Mio didn't make any step towards her house, neither did Ritsu. The brunette scratching the back of her neck in nervous, while Mio keep twirling her fingers and stares down to the ground.

The tense were so nerve-wrecking, and Ritsu hated such tension. Before she could break it for the third times already, Mio already did it. "...T-Thanks, Ritsu..."

"Yeah, no prob... Uh, well, I guess I gotta go no-" When Ritsu was about to turn around, something stopped her. She felt something warm, moist on her mouth. Ritsu's eyes went wide in surprise. _What the hell?_ Was the last thought in Ritsu's head after she got an idea and started to go along with the sudden attack.

The kiss last for about one minute or more, they stopped because the need of air. Panting hardly, Ritsu forced Mio's eyes to stares back at her amber ones. "I... I'm really sorry, Ritsu..." Mio's apology made Ritsu frowned and flinched a bit. Soon, Mio put her arms around Ritsu's neck and pulled the brunette into a hug. Burrying her face on Ritsu's shoulder, she started to say another apology, "...Sorry..."

"Why did you apologizing? It's not like-"

"No. I did one big mistake to you. I cheated on you just for my selfishness... I know I made you hate me, yet I forcefully did that just now..." Mio started to cry, but she didn't intend to leave Ritsu's embrace just yet. "Please... push me away if you really can't forgive what I've done..." The two kept silent, then to Mio's surprise, Ritsu pulled away from the hug._ This is it._

Mio was about to say other thing, but she was stopped by Ritsu's lips on her. This time, Ritsu caught Mio off guard, slowly pushing Mio until the back of Mio's body leaned on the passenger's door. Mio feels weak, her head felt light-headed for a sec, but then something in her head says just go along with her.

_Click._

It was the sound of something, and when Mio felt Ritsu pulling her closer, she knew that Ritsu just opened the passenger's back-door slowly without parting any kisses. _How did she do that?_ A sudden thought came, but then she brushed it off and tried to focus on what's going on with Ritsu and herself. The brunette started to pushed Mio again, this time she slowly forced Mio to get inside the car. Now, Mio laid her body on the passenger's back-seat, with Ritsu on top of her.

No words were spoken, because at this moment actions and expressions were the ones allowed to ever talk. Suddenly, Mio felt something wandering around her stomach and ends up on her back. It was a hand, trying to made its way upwards while tugging her dress off. Her face heating up even more, and shut her eyes closed knowing that this will go furthermore than she could ever imagine. "...Wait." Mio finally said a word.

"What?" Was the only reply Ritsu could say. _Don't tell me to stop now... because I don't think I could even if I want._ Taking a deep breath, Ritsu lowered her head. "D-did I-"

"N-no... I mean... I'm n-not used to..." Ritsu leaned in once again, planting another kiss on Mio's lips. It didn't stop there, Ritsu started to move her hand and working on Mio's dress once again, while didn't parted any kisses. She knew Mio was just embarrassed and kissing was the only thing Mio could forget such embarrassing stuff.

Finally, Ritsu slides down the zipper of Mio's dress. Slowly pulling down the dress from Mio's shoulders, down to her arms and stopped when it reveals Mio's breasts. Ritsu was no longer kissing Mio's lips, she trailed down to Mio's jawline, to her neck and giving some hot kisses around there. A moan finally came out and it's driving Ritsu crazy inside.

An idea just popped from Ritsu's dirty-little-mind. After undoing Mio's dress, her hand didn't leave Mio's back just yet. She moved it once again and found a clip, Mio's bra's clip to be exact. Ritsu expertedly undo it and found no more complaint from the other girl beneath her. Smirking, she ran her hand from Mio's back, slowly to Mio's stomach. It moves slowly but surely up to Mio's chest and when Ritsu found what she was wandering about, she started to squeezed it gently. Earning another moans.

Mio, on the other side, felt so cold and warm at the same time. One, it's the cold of Ritsu's car's air-conditioner. Two, it's the warm or hot of the stuff Ritsu did on her. Mio couldn't hold it, because Ritsu really pushed her off to the edge. She keep moaning every so often, while Ritsu keep folding her finger on one of Mio's nipples and sucking on the other one.

Ritsu's curiousity got the best of her, after done her stuff up there, she trailed down once more. This time, between Mio's legs. Her hand caressing the spot between Mio's legs, and to Ritsu's surprise, it's so wet down there.

**_"We'll sing うたうよかんじるそのまま-"_** Ritsu's cell rang all of a sudden, stopping the brunette for taking the situation furthermore. "Dammit..." Ritsu groaned and cursed with a low voice.

Mio diverted her eyes else where, then Ritsu pulled herself up and got off from the car. Grabbing her cell on her pocket, then pressing the green button. _"RITSU! Where the hell are you? Haruka just called me for the third times already, asking where Mio-chan is! I told him you'll take her home, but up until now Haruka still asking me where did you two went off to!"_

"Geez, Mom... Don't shout too loud on the phone..." She sighed in annoyance, "Anyhow, Mio and I already outside her house... We're just... talking about something but-" Mio grabbed Ritsu's cell all of a sudden. The thing that surprised her was, how fast Mio dressed herself up again inside the car.

Ritsu frowned at her, "Satomi-san, I'm really sorry if father troubled you so much. Ritsu already took me home, we're just finishing something before I get inside my house."

_"Are you sure, Mio-chan? Ritsu didn't do anything stupid, did she?"_

"Don't worry and please don't be mad at Ritsu. She's done nothing wrong."

_"Alright then, I'm just glad she's really taking you back to your house. Oh well, tell Ritsu to get home after you two finish, okay?"_

"Of course and thank you so much, Satomi-san." And she ended the phone. She turned to Ritsu, who was shooting her with a disbelief look. "What's with that look?"

Ritsu chuckled, "Nothin'~ Just wondering how you could dressed yourself up in no time." Mio quickly looked away, avoiding any eye contact with Ritsu.

"A-anyways, here's your cell..." Mio handed the cell to Ritsu, the brunette grabbed it from Mio and put it back on her pocket. "Ne... A-about what happened earlier... C-can we-"

"No." Ritsu cut Mio all of a sudden, making Mio jumped in surprise.

Mio could only gave Ritsu a frown and asked, "W-why?" There's a bit of dissappointment in her tone, after hearing Ritsu said 'No' even before she could finish her sentence.

"Uh, I dunno why... but I just can't do that... I-I know you want me to forget about it, but I-"

"Who said anything about 'forget about it'?" Mio raised an eyebrow, knowing that Ritsu was not in the same page with her.

Ritsu shot Mio with a mixed expressions, "Y-you... You're about to ask me to..." Mio shook her head, and in seconds Ritsu's face redden. "...T-then... what do you want me to do with it?"

"Actually... I was wondering if... If we could... you know..." Mio's incoherent sentence made Ritsu frowned even more, but she know what Mio meant by that.

"Yeah, of course-"

"Mio-chan?" A man's voice called from behind, it's near the front door of Mio's house. "Is that you, Mio-chan?"

Mio panicked when she heard that familiar voice calling out her name twice already, she turned around and shouted, "Y-yeah, it's me. Don't worry, I'll get inside now."

"Are you with Ritsu-kun?" Her father asked once more. As he walked towards the two girls.

Before Mio could answer her father, Ritsu cut her off. "I'm here, Haruka-san!~"

"Why don't you come inside first, Ritsu-kun?"

"No, dad... Ritsu was about to go home, right?" Mio quickly answered, she was too embarrassed for talking or facing Ritsu after what they did moments ago.

Ritsu get what Mio meant by saying something like that, even though Mio was actually telling the truth. She needs to go home or else, she wouldn't be able to come to school as a normal student. "Uh... Yeah, I'm really sorry, Haruka-san. Maybe next time."

"Oh well, it's already this late. Thank you for taking Mio-chan here." Haruka checked on his hand-watch and realized something, "Uh, excuse me for now. I need to make a call." With that, he gone off inside the house. Leaving his daughter alone with a certain brunette.

"Well, I guess that means I gotta go now. I'll see ya at the Uni then~"

Mio nodded, then she took three steps closer to the brunette. She lifted herself up a bit, because she's recently didn't wear any high-heels while Ritsu wearing her sporty shoes and makes her a little bit taller than Mio. The shy girl planted a kiss on Ritsu's cheek and Ritsu felt it's not enough, especially after what they did together.

Ritsu put her arms around Mio's waist, then kissed Mio on the lips. Mio gasped, "That's not fair." Mio said, as they parted the kiss.

"I'm just thinkin' about a new way to do something such as 'goodbye kiss'~" Ritsu grinned, "Alright, G'night, Mio~" Ritsu ran over to the druver's seat and she instinctively slapped her head. _Gosh, I didn't turn off the machine since we're arrived!_

Mio smiled and waved off at Ritsu. In no time, she finally realized what she or they both had done. Her face burning up im embarrassment, "...I can't believe it..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YAAAAAY!~ This could be called just like the title, A Come-back! Heck, I never saw someone asking for a come-back and ended up doing something like _that_. Gyahaahahaha!~

Hint(s): If you're wondering about Mio's mother. She's actually working overseas and will not be back until December.

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	10. Change

**A/N: **Okay, these days or for the past one week, I've been busy with...stuff. K-ON! Related stuff... etto... right now I tried to design a website for some HTT facebook fan-page that I administrate. I'm still a beginner with website/interface or designing, I searched for the tuts on google, but... yeah... I got one tuts and it has 30 steps to _just_ designing! Well, it is all worth it... Now I just need to designing it a bit more...so it looks more K-ON!-ish in some way.

What's making me got even more delays is that... MY PC WAS BROKEN! That was the worse thing that I could never imagine. Okay, enough the crap, enjoy the chap! (IT RHYMES!~)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Chapter 10: Change  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You look...happy." Then man said as he watched his daughter made her way to her room. "Come here a bit and tell me something will you, Mio-hime?"<p>

The so-called Mio turned back and walked towards the couch. She took a seat next to her father, then smiled. "What is it?" Mio asked.

"I'm not going to ask anything, but I would appreciate it if you can tell me about _something_." Mio received a warm smile from her father, but there's a bit of curiousity behind it.

"Like...what?" Mio asked again with a lot of warn this time. "I don't have to tell you about...my life, do I?"

"Mio-chan, I'm just saying. You don't have to force yourself to tell me, if it's your privacy... then I'm okay with it."

Mio took one deep breath as she try to look at her father. She put both of her hands on her lap, fidgeting as she gather up all of her courage. I have to tell him. Even though... "Look, Dad... I- ...first of all, can I ask you something?" Mio raised an eyebrow.

Haruka nodded, "Sure, anything."

"W-why did you never told me that... that Ritsu was actually a girl?" She caught her father flinched, but then it soon replaced by a smile.

"I can't tell you about that. I believe, Ritsu-kun already told you why everyone know her as a 'Boy'. To be honest, long ago you and Ritsu-kun ever met once... maybe in Kindergarden or maybe in Elementary, I don't really remember though. However, Ritsu-kun seems to be...unhappy about something, then her parents decided to take her to overseas school. Since then... I never saw her again, up until yesterday."

_So... no one knows that Ritsu go to Tokyo-U? Am I the first one and the only one to ever know about that? Even dad doesn't know..._ Mio lost in her thought, which making her father frowning at her and started to ask once again.

"Mio-chan?" He called out.

She shook her head and back to the reality. Putting a smile to her father, "Is that why you always call her with _'-kun'_? Because she's known as the first 'son' in the Tainaka family?"

This time, she received a laugh from the man. Haruka circled one of his arms around Mio, "Not really. From the very first time I met her, I always call her 'Rikkun', because... well... at first, I really thought she's not a girl...and before I knew that Rikkun was actually from the Tainakas, I almost thought to arranged a marriage between you and Rikkun in the future!~ Hahahaha!" Mio could only dead-panned, but she also felt happy for some weird reason.

Somehow, her father keep laughing nervously, but for Mio... _So if she's not a 'guy', father wouldn't arrange any marriage between us- wait, why am I thinking of 'marriage'? It's...too soon for that...right?_ A sigh escaped from Mio's mouth, she was about to ask another question. Her last question, before she reveal her relationship with Ritsu. "Dad, please answer this one last question." With no hesitation, she started to speak her question. "What would you do if I was a...a...a girl who...l-likes another g-girl?"

"So you likes another girl?" Her father blurted out. Mio jumped in surprise, seeing how Haruka didn't take it as a weird thing.

"W-well... it's not like-" Mio shut her eyes closed, she knew it wouldn't be easy for her, but she _had_ to say it. "I _am_."

"Is it Rikkun?"

Mio just looked as shock as ever. No, she was more than shock, hearing her own father guessing so correctly, even after she just admit it to him that she's actually that kind of girl who likes another girl. "H-how... w-why-"

"So it's really Rikkun, huh?~" She lowered her head in embarrassment, she doesn't even know why does she felt so embarrass. It should felt more like..._shocked_ than embarrass. Haruka chuckled, "Since when, ne?"

"Uhm... t-tonight?"

Wait, why did she answer that? How does her father knew about their relationship? Moreover, WHY didn't he take this as a weird conversation? Haruka made it all obvious, so obvious because he knew that Mio had been keeping the fact for far too long. Especially when he had to take both parents' act, ever since his wife working overseas.

Haruka didn't say more, he kept silent as he watched his daughter with a smirk. "Wait... s-since when did y-you... found out about R-Ritsu and m-me?"

"At tonight's party. It's pretty dissappointing me that you never told me about her."

"So did you. You never told me about Ritsu's real family or even real gender!" Mio realized it got on her nerve, she doesn't like being exposed like this.

Her father didn't shout back, he knew he supposed to tell Mio sooner. Oh well, Haruka never liked to regret things he had done, it was all in the past though. "I don't want to discuss that for now. Seriously, I want to talk about you and Rikkun furthermore, but it's already this late-" He glanced at the clock, then back to Mio. "Go to sleep. I believe you don't want to be late for morning class~"

Mio couldn't argue more, her father was right. All this time, her father never knew that she had been dating with various guys and dumped them sarcastically. She nodded to Haruka and stood up, then bowed down. "Oyasuminasai ne, Otousan. [1]"

* * *

><p>Next day, Tainaka Resident.<p>

"I'm really dissappointed in you, Ritsu." The woman said with a glare. Everyone in the dining table, are eating their breakfast together, but it doesn't feel as good as usual for Ritsu. Well, first just for Ritsu, but then it goes for all the people in the table.

"She already apologize for that, Satomi. You need to just...forgive her~" It was the man who said it. Recently, The oldest man in Tainaka Family, Tainaka Ryuuji.

Satomi was not in a good mood for being so nice this morning, and it's really sad for Ritsu. "Shut up! You too, Haruka! Both of you are really crossing the line here. I've had enough and now, tell me why didn't you tell me about it, Tainaka Ritsu! ?"

"Geez," Ritsu let out a soft groan as she raise her head and face her mother with a bit of nervous. _It shouldn't be so hard...right?_ She sighed, "Alright. We just started dating last night. That's all."

_She's a terrible liar._ Ryuuji's thought pass by fastly, he just knew that Ritsu was lying if she said they just started dating last night. "I... I guess that's settled the things here, right, Satomi?~"

"You're so much like your father, you know that, Ritsu?" The dark-brown haired girl commented with a smirk. The girl is sitting accross Ritsu, not even dare to look at her.

"Gosh, are you two teaming up now? Really now? Gosh, I only have dad, it's so not fair. I'm goin' to lose~"

"Hush up! Tell me the truth, Ritsu."

Ritsu sighed once again, there's no turning back now. "Okay, me and Mio had been goin' out since a few weeks ago."

"What happened?" That sudden question made Ritsu frowned and shot her mother with a lot of questioning look. Ritsu looked at her with a what-do-you-mean look. "Why did you said you two just got together last night?"

"That... I can't really talk about it." Soon, silence came upon them. Satomi had never been told anything about Ritsu's privacy, about her daughter's problem, about anything that involved Ritsu. She felt some annoying distance between Ritsu and herself, she hates it and when Ritsu act like she doesn't have anything to do with her 'Privacy' was just hurting her inside.

The family keep eating their breakfast with the silence, until Satoshi shrugged and started to break the silence.

"I... I'm off to Uni now. Neechan and Ichi-neesan, are you two coming?" Ritsu nodded and stood up silently, followed by Ichigo who stood up and excused herself. Unlike Ichigo, Ritsu ignored both of her parents and just walked out of the house after grabbing her bag. While Satoshi, felt like maybe he should do something about it. "Ne, do you guys want me to talk to her?"

"No, Satoshi. We're fine and you better go now, I bet Ritsu is in a really bad mood to wait." With that, Satoshi bowed, excused himself, then trying to catch up with Ritsu and Ichigo outside.

Ritsu said she's gonna take the wheel, Ichigo and Satoshi doesn't mind with that. Especially, the two really can't argue with Ritsu at the moment, after what had happened this morning. Ritsu tried her best to act as normally as she could, so she started to ask. "Are we goin' to pick up the twins too?" It was odd, an odd question.

The fact is, this old car can only contains four people in it. If you put three people in the back seat, the old-geezer might won't work or even worse...it got broken.

"Ritsu, seriously, you better be silent for now. It's for the best, at least." True, and so Ritsu followed the advice. Since Ichigo said to her that she better be silent, in the end she's really not say anything. Even _just_ a word.

Just like in this morning's breakfast, Satoshi came to break it. "Chotto. Isn't she...?"

Hearing that, Ritsu turned her head from Satoshi, straight to the spot Satoshi was looking at. It's a bus stop and there are about ten or more people trying to made their way inside the bus. So crowded and it doesn't look like the usual day, to have many people going for their work and school using public transportation, like bus.

"No hell way. What did she thinks she's doing?" Ichigo watched with a lot of disbelief look. Ritsu had pulled over the car, it's about half-way to the bus stop they were watching at. "She looks really in trouble. Don't you want to offer her a ride to the Uni?" She asked after they watched the black-haired girl got pushed off, fell on her butt and the result is, she missed the bus. It seems like it's a really bad day for her.

"Why do I want that?"

Satoshi keep silent, but after heard Ritsu asking back like that, it's really rare. "Uh... because she's _your_ girlfriend?" Another question answered by question from Ichigo.

"Good answer, but that's also my reason on _why_ I'm _not_ offering her any ride to the Uni."

It gets even more confusing, because none of Ichigo nor Satoshi understood the way Ritsu's mind think. It's beyond their mind, "Oh well, so if we're not gonna have her in this car. Are we just gonna _stay_ here? 'Cause I don't want to miss my morning class."

"You know what?" Ritsu started to drove once again, "Sometimes, you can be _really_ fussy."

* * *

><p>Tokyo University.<p>

"Why don't you just call me to pick you up, Mio-chan?"

"I don't want to trouble you. Moreover, I woke up late this morning- Ouch!" The girl groaned softly. It's because one of her legs was sprained this morning. "I think, I need to sit down a little now."

Her friend looked at her with a pity and worried, but somehow she knew that the real thing that happened with Mio was actually something that Mio liked. Really liked. "So, you really take the bus to get here?"

Mio nodded, "Yeah, Mugi. Well, dad actually offered me to have someone take me to the Uni, but I said 'No' to him. I wanted to know how it feels to go to the Uni with a bus... I mean, back then I pretty often used the bus to get to the school. I just felt kinda nostalgic with it."

Then, it _is _true that _Curiosity killed the cat_. "Ah, it really reminded of those old times~" Mugi started to wonder and flashing back through her memories.

"Ohayou, Mugi and Mio-senpai." Talking about _cat_, the cat-like kouhai just came on them with...her girlfriend, of course.

"Ohayou Mi- Eh?" Yui stopped as she felt something odd on Mio. In truth, a sprained leg was not a visible wound, so not much of people can figure out about it. Unless, Hirasawa Yui. "Did you tripped, Mio-chan?~" The couple took their seat next to each other and right accross Mio and Mugi.

Azusa just turned her head with disbelief, she thought that maybe Yui are just blurting out as usual. She want to ask, but she hold it back, remembering how many things she doubted about Yui's words and in the end, Yui always got the last word. She decided to just shut her mouth and looking at Mio worriedly. "You okay, Mio-senpai?" She asked.

"She tripped." Mugi easily answered.

"Was it true?" Azusa quickly reassured. "How come?"

Mio nodded, then shrugged and put a little smile on her face. "Someone accidentally pushed me and... I fell. When I got up, it just felt so hurt and I thought it got sprained."

"Who is it? Is it someone from this Uni?" This time, it was Yui's curiosity.

"I believe it's not someone from this Uni. Since Mio-chan take the bus to get here."

Azusa stared at her senpai with another disbelief look. "Bus...?" She said slowly and carefully. Then she was answered by a nod from Mio, when she was about to tell the thing to Azusa and Yui, the bells rang three times. They all need to go for their classes, soon. "I need to go now, senpai. See you guys after class!" And she ran to her room.

"Bye bye, Azusa!~" Yui waved off at her girlfriend and turned back to Mio. "Etto, Mugi-chan and I will have you to go to your class then~"

"Ah, no. You don't have to, I mean... my class is near from here so... you guys can go now."

"Are you su-"

"What? I just remembered that my first class this morning is with a new lecturer!" Yui suddenly whined and then apologize at Mio, because she can't bring Mio to her class.

Mio just said it's alright. While the truth is... it's not really _alright_.

Meanwhile...

"Neechan, you really need to stop it." Ritsu jumped in surprised after hearing the sudden voice behind her. It was obviously, Satoshi.

She groaned in annoyance, "Dammit, Satoshi! Don't you have class to attend?" True, but it's so obvious that Satoshi was about to ask the same question.

"Nope. I asked permission to not attend the first class, 'cause I need to finish a few things first. Y'know, Dad's requests."

"You know? You need to focus more on your Uni stuff than _his_ requests on you." Ritsu continued to watched _someone_ from behind the wall, she took a peak every so often. Which making Satoshi frowned.

He sighed, "I've focus enough on both stuff, so you don't need to worry." Soon, his curiosity got him. He peaked a little and it _is_ what he had thought. "So are you taking over my _hobby _now?"

"Not really. Your hobby is 'stalking on _her_' and what I do here, is not counted as 'stalking'."

Satoshi just doesn't get the difference between those. What his sister did was looking at someone from a not-so-far distance and tried her best to be invincible as long as possible. That was called as, stalking on people. "If this doesn't count as 'stalking', then what is it?"

"Watching over. Guarding secretly. It's so different with stalking, since I followed my _own_ girlfriend~"

"Why don't you just go there and help her? Isn't this...unneccesary?"

Ritsu chuckled, "This _is_ neccesary. Sometimes, you just need to find a cool way to _pop-out_ and help your girlfriend." She finally found the right-time to _pop-out_, but before that, she turned back to Satoshi and said, "Watch and learn."

"Ouch!" The black-haired girl tripped all of a sudden. Before she could make any contact with the floor, she felt a hand holding her body to stand still. The hand just grabbed Mio's hand, then circling it around the owner of the hand's neck. After she stand up again, she quickly turned her head to the person. She was shocked, "Ritsu...?"

"One and only." Ritsu grinned as she helped Mio walked. One arm circled around Mio's hips, the other one is holding Mio's hand that circled around Ritsu's neck.

"What're you doing? Don't you have class?"

"First of all, this morning we had the same class to attend. I just passed by and seriously... seeing you walking like a zombie there, it's just really holds me back from going to class."

Mio was about to argue more, but with her sprained-leg, it was all gonna trouble her in the future. So she keep silent as Ritsu keep leading her way gently. She was glad, Akiyama Mio was so glad that took a bus to get to the Uni. Glad that someone bumped on her and got her leg sprained. Glad that Ritsu is the one who helped her. The last is, she was glad that they both skipped the morning class.

The brunette take Mio to go upstairs and she just firgured out that Ritsu was taking her to the rooftop. She had never been to the rooftop before and this place was just Ritsu's favorite hiding place.

"Why are you taking me here?" Mio was replied by a frown from Ritsu. "What?" She asked again.

"Nothing. It kinda surprised me that you're not complaining about we're skipping morning class."

_Why should I if I skipping class with the daughter of the owner of this Campus?_ Mio sighed, "Well, this is the second time I skipped class... I guess it's not really a bad thing."

Ritsu sighed, but her eyes and smile didn't leave Mio at any time. "Why did it happened, Mio?" She was replied by a questioning look from Mio.

"Someone just accidentally pu-"

"I asked 'why' not 'how' did it happened."

"Because I took the bus to get here." Mio whispered as she lowered her head in a bit of embarrassment.

"And why the bus? You can take the taxi or someone to take you here. It's less dangerous than taking the bus."

Mio looked at the other direction, her head was back facing the brunette. Then she answered it coldly, "I thought you'll be, at least, proud of what I just did this morning."

The answer just made Ritsu raised one of her eyebrows, but then soon followed by a little giggles from her. _Sometimes, I just can't understand the way she think._ Ritsu chuckling every so often and not even replying what Mio had said.

"Anyway, can we just get over it now? It's not a big deal to start with though." Ritsu just nodded at her, then grinning.

"Sure. Uhm... since you didn't bring any car, does that mean I can take you home today?"

_Does she really have to ask?_ Mio asked mentally. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Since I never got to see your dorm, I hope you don't mind if we drop by there, hm?"

"Really? Never got to see my dorm?" Ritsu put a sly smirk on her face. She knew where Mio go with this and it's quite rare hearing Mio asked such request. "I remembered when I took you there once."

Mio rolled her eyes, "_Outside_ the building and in the _Waiting Room_? Yeah right, thanks for your hospitality, Tainaka Ritsu~"

"It's not my fault that _you_ insisting on staying there." Ritsu pouted her mouth and sighed, "You know, there's a few rules in that dorm. One of it was to never take 'Random' person inside your dorm, especially the opposite gender." Mio could only stare at Ritsu, because it's not usual seeing Ritsu acting so in line. Especially, it's a normal rule for every dorms in this town.

"You scared? We're both girls. What's the worse thing that could possibly happen there?"

_ANYTHING! Gosh, why am I feeling kinda nervous here? This is should be part of my plan!_ Soon, Ritsu caught Mio's eyes and smirked. "Pft! Scared? Me? Hell to the no~"

"Really now?"

"What? I'm just saying, that you're very lucky to have me. I love breaking rules, 'cause _Rules are meant to be broken_!~"

* * *

><p>Ritsu's dorm.<p>

The brunette inserted her key, then opened the door freely. Allowing the other girl to walk inside the room. "Welcome!~"

"Did you have a roommate?" A question just made its way out from Mio's mouth all of a sudden. Seeing how messy the room, it seems like there's another people here aside from Ritsu.

"Nope." Much for Mio's surprise. "Don't you see I only had one bed, one desk and one wardrobe here?"

"I can't even see which one is your bed, Ritsu. It's so..." She started to tidy up the room neatly, "...messy."

Ritsu chuckled, "Heh, knowing you're here to tidy up my room. I'll bring you here more often!~" **TWACK!** "Hurt...ouch, ouch~"

"I am _not_ your personal maid." Answered Mio as she continue to tidy the mess. "It's really not an appropriate thing to let someone get inside your room, while it looks so much in a mess like this."

"Well, you're the one who insisting to came here. So I thought it's a good thing to let things stayed on their spot."

"_Letting_ your clothes, books and other stuff scattered here? Gosh, what am I going to do with you?"

Ritsu sighed and decided to helped Mio tidy up her room. _I bet this room will back to how it should be soon enough_. Finishing the last thing, Ritsu stares up at Mio who was sitting on the bed. "You're sweating." Ritsu said while she wiped off some of the sweats. Smiling when she received a smile from Mio.

"So did you." It was Mio's turn to wiped it off. "Hey, you're going to take me home too, right?"

"Yap! Of course."

"I think I need to go now, Ritsu."

"What?" Ritsu took a glance at the clock inside the room, it shows: 14.27 PM. "It's not even three yet."

Mio raised an eyebrow at Ritsu, "So? I should be home before one thirty." She stood up and took her bag with her as she walks towards the door.

"Hold it," The brunette grabbed Mio's hand, slowly pulling Mio back inside the room. "Don't you think that Haruka-san wouldn't mind if I take you home a _little_ bit late today?"

"Well- Uhm... maybe he wouldn't m-mind... if you say it to him s-straightly..." Mio began to stutter when she felt Ritsu kissing her neck slowly.

Ritsu suddenly stopped, but didn't leave the neck just yet. "He knew?" She was answered by a nod. "Haruka-san is such a mind-reader, hm?"

"Ritsu- Wait," Mio but her lower lip as Ritsu started to suck the nape of Mio's neck gently. _Gosh, I'm going to get home so late today._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YOSH! Finally done! GAAAAAAH!~ I dunno what to say, cause I felt so happy that my PC was back now! LOL

[1] _Oyasuminasai ne, Otousan_ = Good night, Father

Hint(s): I'll be making an EXTRA CHAPTER. Maybe something that involved their engangement or even marriage. Hahahaha!

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	11. Extra Chapter: Reunion!

**A/N:** So yeah, I've said it already. This is the extra chapter… the reunion. There'll be one more for the marriage, but yeah, need to wait for that! XD

Ya better read this:

_So Mrs. Tainaka doesn't seem so happy with Ritsu's decision to keep her relationship with Mio as a secret. For the sake of the Tainaka family and the Akiyama family's safety, they decided to send Mio away to attend an overseas school, but Ritsu said that there is no need for that. In the end, Ritsu was the one who attended an overseas school. She only needed to finish one and a half year of College in London. Not so hard for Ritsu, since she's not that bad with English (trained for emergencies). So the story starts again when she has finished her college year. Mio promised Ritsu that she will be visiting her soon in London, but after the tests were done in her College._

* * *

><p><strong>BETA <strong>worked by** Hephaestus1923**

**~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~**

_Extra Chapter: Reunion!_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure of this?"<p>

"Seriously now… are you trying to make me doubt this decision? I NEED SUPPORT RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh, yeah… support… gotcha' on that…"

The brunette frowned at one of the twin boys. Raising her eyebrow, she talked, "Okay, it's _me_ who's going to propose. Not you, Rei…"

"Oh yeah! Hahaha… I dunno why I'm feeling nervous and all… just don't mind me, really."

"Well, I supposed that you're going to propose too, eh, Rei-kyun?~" His twin brother teasingly asked.

"What? No, it's too fast… I don't think-"

"Hold up… you? You're going to propose and you didn't tell me about it? Oh great. So now I'm not your buddy anymore, huh?"

"Gah! It's not like that Ritz~ Damn Kei and his big mouth…" He muttered under his breath, looking away feeling quite embarrassed.

"Oh c'mon now, Rei… you think I didn't notice you going to that jewelry shop very often these days? Just spill, Rei."

Sighing in defeat, Rei took a deep breath, "Alright… it's true… I _am_ going to propose to… well… a friend of mine."

"Oh seriously now, Rei. You can't propose to a _friend_!"

"No… ugh, it's my girlfriend… y'know…"

"Yori?" Ritsu guessed.

The guy shook his head. "No…"

"Megumi?"

He shook his head again.

"Is she one of my girl friends?"

That made the dark-brown haired guy's eyes shot open. "Girlfriends? How many do you have, Ritsu?" He seemed to be really amazed with that.

"Oh gosh, not that 'girlfriend'… I mean, girl friends… my friends, which are girls… you get it?"

"Oh… yeah… of course that _girl friends… _haha… I just thought-"

"Of course not. Even though we're apart from each other, that do not mean I can just hook-up with other random girls… I'm not that kind of person."

"Alright, I guess it's enough about _me_. How about you and-"

"Hush up." Ritsu cut the blonde guy's words. "Don't distract him… tell me who's the chick, huh?"

"Well… it's… someone in your Uni here, Ritsu…"

"Someone I know?"

"Not really… but she's quite… popular and all…"

"Oh gosh, you're dating her? You really hook up with her? I got beaten!"

"Okay, even though I'm his twin bro, I seriously had no idea who the girl he has hooked up with. Who's this 'her' and 'she' you guys are talkin' bout?" Kei asked hesitantly, starting to get curious.

"Well, just FYI here. Your twin bro here just got a nice catch. This girl is named, Sheila Carrie. She is a really big catch for all the guys. You could say that she's a total virgin. Never in her three years of College."

Kei stared disbelievingly towards his brother, Rei. _Damn… and to think that I'm still single up until now… this just sucks._

"Kei, stop looking at me like that!"

"I just can't believe it, y'know…"

"Okay, just stop it! Now you found out that there's someone I'm hooking up with-"

"Wait wait, you said she's a _total-virgin_. Is she still a virgin after hookin' up with Rei here?"

"Who knows? Ask the boyfriend~ Is she, Rei?"

Sweating pretty badly, Rei answered the question. He couldn't get away with this easily. "I guess… she's still a virgin…"

"Good boy~ Good thing you didn't think about doing it yet! I mean, seriously, she's a good girl and I don't want to hear that you _forced_ her to do it, just for fun."

"Well, I guess that's the reason why he wants to propose to her so soon."

"That's a good point… but no. I mean, sure I want to but… c'mon… I want it to be special…"

"Ah… special for your first, huh?" Ritsu began to wonder. The first time she ever did that was not really… special, but it's quite fun. Of course it was fun. She did it with her girlfriend! There's nothing better than doing it with your one and only love. "Yeah… really special…" Ritsu said, definitely spacing out.

"Oh, I know that look… Hahaha!" Kei laughed at Ritsu's 'spaced-out' expression.

"What look?"

"THAT! Just now… you did that 'Yeah… really special…' face and then you started smiling. You looked stupid! Gosh, come to think of it… you already did that, right?"

"Oh no… we're not gonna talk 'bout that kind of thing here. Seriously, isn't it kinda odd for you guys to ask me about it? I mean, I hooked up with a girl, yeah, but… y'know!"

"Well, yeah… it's a bit odd to ask you, because both girls have done it… but… can you tell me how did it feel?"

"KEI! Gosh… can we just forget about it? You two are starting to freak me out."

"You can tell us about-"

"NO MORE SEX TALK! Dammit, twins…"

"I was going to tell you, that you can tell us about your relationship with her… I mean, you haven't talked much of it."

"Oh… that… well… it's not much, but less…" Ritsu weakly answered.

The kind of answer Rei and Kei were expecting. "Okay, spill, Ritz."

"Did you have a fight with her?"

"No… not really… err… it's complicated y'know… I mean… one and a half year, away from your girl, what's the only bad thing that would ever cross your mind?"

"Ah… so you scared that there's a possibility that she's cheating on you, huh?"

"Admit it guys, she's sexy? Yes. Smart? Yes. Rich? Yes. Shy? YES! Which is why lots of guys will be curious on how it would feel to hook up with her?"

"Moreover, she had been a player kind of girl." Rei added.

Rolling his eyes, Kei glared at his twin, "Not helping, Rei…"

"I haven't called her nor even received any calls from her, ever since last month."

"You have a problem and you were planning on proposing to her. Gosh, that's a big risk, Ritz."

"Well, maybe she's been busy with College. The exams were done three days ago, Ritz. I'm damn sure she doesn't want to get any kind of distraction, with the test and all."

"Wish you were right, Rei… wish you were right…"

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, Japan<span>

"Aren't you going to call her first? I mean, you two haven't talked since last month."

"It's okay; she'll know soon when I get there…" She softly replied.

"I don't think so, Mio-chan… Well, sure she looks calm, but the last time I called her, she was freaking out about you."

Mio raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she asked about how you were doing… She also asked about the guys who has been approaching you… as if she's jealous or something, you know…"

To the blonde's surprised, Mio giggles after she told her about Ritsu. "Alright, I'll call her, but not until I get to London…"

"I suppose this is a surprise, right, Mio-chan?"

"You can say that. I've been so stressed with the exams… maybe I will need some strength… you know, Ritsu's arms could somehow calm me down for some _weird_ reason."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not long… but yeah… as you can read… the twins were actually graduated from College before Mio… don't ask me how, cause deep down inside… the twins were geniuses! XD

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	12. Extra Chapter: Arrival!

**A/N:** So yeah, I've said it already. This is the extra chapter… the reunion. There'll be one more for the marriage, but yeah, need to wait for that! XD

Ya better read this:

_So Mrs. Tainaka doesn't seem so happy with Ritsu's decision to keep her relationship with Mio as a secret. For the sake of the Tainaka family and the Akiyama family's safety, they decided to send Mio away to attend an overseas school, but Ritsu said that there is no need for that. In the end, Ritsu was the one who attended an overseas school. She only needed to finish one and a half year of College in London. Not so hard for Ritsu, since she's not that bad with English (trained for emergencies). So the story starts again when she has finished her college year. Mio promised Ritsu that she will be visiting her soon in London, but after the tests were done in her College._

* * *

><p><strong>BETA <strong>worked by** Hephaestus1923**

**~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~**

_Extra Chapter: Reunion!_

* * *

><p>"Hey, shouldn't you pick her up this afternoon?" The blonde haired guy asked casually while eating his lunch.<p>

"Uh, yeah… About that… She hasn't told me when she's goin' to visit here…"

"Well then call her, Ritz! Gosh, why you acting like you don't care about her? This is your girlfriend who's going to visit you from Japan!"

"Yeah, you two haven't met in one a half year! I thought you'll be—at least—excited about her coming here."

Calmly, Ritsu stood up from her chair. "I don't feel like meeting her…"

* * *

><p><span>Heathrow Airport, London<span>

"Hello? Mugi, what was the address again? I lost the paper where you wrote the address, can you just text me?"

_"You're arrived already, Mio-chan?"_

"Yeah, just now… so can you text me the address, Mugi?"

_"Oh yeah, sure… but I thought Ricchan is going to pick you up, though you did call her and told her that you'll visit her."_

"Well, I only told her I'll visit. She had no idea that I'll arrive today and so early like this."

_"Oh… sokka… Well then, have fun there with Ricchan, okay? I would like to hear a really surprising news when you got back here~"_

"Like what, Mugi?" Mio giggled a little as she jokingly asked Mugi. "It's not like I'll be bringing Ritsu back as my fiancé…"

_"Who knows, Mio-chan… who knows…?"_

"Oh, Mugi… I need to hang up now; I'll call you again when I finally meet Ritsu. Thanks again and don't forget to text me the address. Bye~"

**_Click._** Mio flipped close the cell phone and then looking for a transportation to get to the City. **"Excuse me, Miss. Would you like to use a Taxi?"** The driver politely offered, which Mio replied with a little smile.

**"Oh sure, but please wait a moment. I still wait for my friend to send me my destination."**

**"Of course, take your time, Miss."**

Not long, the cell phone vibrated and it showed two messages. She gasped at the other message, but smiling afterwards, knowing the person who sent it. **"Alright, here is the address that I need to go to. Do you know where it is?"**

Written on the message from Mugi:  
><em>Gower Street<br>London, Greater London_

**"No worries, I know that place."**

Nodding, she got inside the taxi and couldn't help to stop her smiling face. She checked the message, which the one who made her smiling in the first place. It was obviously, a text from Tainaka Ritsu, her girlfriend. The content of the message is just as what Mio had expected ever since she called Ritsu by phone the other day.

From Ritsu: "Ne Mio, you haven't told me when you are going to visit. You know… so that I can pick you up at the airport."

Mio sighed, then texted back to Ritsu.

To Ritsu: "You don't have to pick me up, Ritsu. Well, I might be there in like… I don't know… maybe around three or four hours later… ;)"

When she was about to send the message, she hesitated and thought about it once again. _Maybe it's better if I just keep it as a surprise for her. That means I don't have to reply her message._ Mio thought, as she kept the message in the draft folder of her cell phone. She can't help but being so excited by this, for her to meet with Ritsu after all one and a half year apart from each other.

She was sure enough that this meeting wouldn't go as obvious as she thought it would be. Though, she does realize she can never act so freely with her love-affection towards Ritsu. That was come without any normal reason, heck, it came even without reason. It's just natural if she thought about it once again.

Tainaka Ritsu, of all people, the one she had really and truly fallen in love with. Akiyama Mio was deeply in love with Ritsu, so in love that she didn't find any bad thoughts for having a long-distance relationship with Ritsu. It's not like she doesn't mind it nor she didn't care if Ritsu got a girl from another country—not to mention better than Mio—but Mio believed in Ritsu more than anyone else.

Mio believe Ritsu wouldn't date another girl/boy besides Mio.

**"Excuse me, Miss. We're arrived at the University."** So lost in her thoughts, Mio didn't realize she already arrived.

**"Oh yeah, uhm… here's the money. Thank you."** Politely said, she got off of the taxi along with her bags. _Oh great, I forgot about my bags… now this is will surely be troublesome to walk around Ritsu's Uni with these bags._ Maybe it was because she was so excited to meet with Ritsu until she doesn't even think to get to the hotel and put her stuff there first. It's too late for that; going to the Hotel now will still be as troublesome as it already is.

**"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?"** The driver asked.

Mio sighed; she can't just ask the driver to accompany her to walk around the Uni with her bags. So she shook her head with a smile, **"It's okay… I'm fine and once again, thank you for your help."**

**"Never mention it; I'm glad to be able to help. Enjoy your trip here, Miss."**

As the taxi drift off, Mio turned around to see the Uni's gate. She still couldn't believe that Ritsu's parents were totally serious to put Ritsu in one of the popular Universities in London. Seeing the name of the University written so clearly, Mio put an unconscious smile. _After all, Ritsu is the one who insist to replace me here._

University College London, known as UCL for short—is where Ritsu finish her college year.

* * *

><p><span>University College London (UCL): Lunch Break<span>

"Ah sucks… Ritsu busy with her assignment… Rei went off to whatever place with his chick… damn… not likely if I found Ritsu busy with assignment, it's just really unreasonable for Ritsu to be able to concentrate more than Rei and I… Crap… I should stop talking to myself now." The dark-brown haired guy groaned as he keep busied himself with… talking with himself. That was such a weird distraction when he got bored, he even realized it, but either way he keep doing it.

Finally he stood up from the bench and decides to just walking around outside the University. Well, it just looks odd, when people saw him around the Uni while he's not even graduated from this Uni.

When he almost reached the front gate, he stopped as he saw a girl. "Whoa there… is she who I thought she would be? Haha… this is fun…" He muttered as he walks towards the girl and tries to approach the girl. He knew it so well, that if Ritsu found out about this, she'll kill him for sure. But his boringness got the best of him, so he doesn't care about Ritsu's punishment on him afterwards.

Slowly but sure he's finally stood up right behind the girl.

**"Ehem, do you need any help, Miss?"** With the English accent, he asked.

Obviously, the girl got startled with that sudden voice talking behind her. **"Eh? Ah… It's o- wait… you… Kei?"**

**"Ah… I should've change my appearance so that you can't recognize me~"**

"Seriously, what in the world are you doing here? Why are you at this University?"

"First off, I'm graduated already… so yeah, Rei and I decided to visit Ritsu here. Enough about me, now what are you doing here? I mean, with all these bags… oh geez, you came here without even put your stuff first?"

"Well, I forgot. I just happen to arrive here. Actually, it supposed to be a surprise."

A sigh escaped Kei's lips, a defeated sigh. "Damn, how lucky you are… I'm really free right now, though I know no one in London except Ritsu… Rei went out with his girlfriend and Ritsu busy with her last assignment before holidays started… so yeah, let me help you with your stuff and we better head to Ritsu's house first."

Mio was about to argue about going to Ritsu's house, but she remembered that Ritsu still busy with her last assignment. It wouldn't be a good timing to meet Ritsu when she's busy. "Alright… I guess it's not a bad idea…"

"C'mon, my car is nearby… let's just walking there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aha! Let's just give some reply here, shall we? LMAO!

**randombox:** Thanks! Hahaha! Of course, Mitsu were meant to be together, so their love for each other will get stronger and stronger no matter what! You want to be the flower girl? Haha! I could make you one, but yeah, I'll use your REAL NAME in the story! How about that? :D

**Nata:** Dont worry, they'll meet in the next chappie! And of course, I will make this MOAR AND MOAR FLUFFY!~ #MitsuFever

**romancejunky:** Ah! Daijoubu ne! I'll finish the extra chapters (probably three or five chaps) and well, if I make a whole new story, that was the same way of giving this a Sequel story. Which is not my plan, because like I said, the extra chaps will took at least three until five chaps!~ Thanks for the compliment! ! !

**kaito136:** First of all, thanks for your time to read and reviewing this story! Get to the point, Im sorry if it seems so straight-forward and a bit too dramatic in your opinion. For the straight-froward part, I did that on purpose, because I like it when Mitsu having love-at-first-sight thingy, it's just seems natural and well seems right for Mitsu (in my opinion), but thanks for your critiques, I'll try to make it less straight-forward next time! For the dramatic part, well, I gotta be honest, I agree with you so there's no offense! Hahaha! At last, I want to thank you once again! XD

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	13. Extra Chapter: Surprise?

**A/N:** Okay, let me tell you one of the events, which made me stop writing for a few days. I was away because I got an offer to collaborate with an OC storywriter, the one who ever put his story in FFN and now he had cancelled/closed his account. Don't ask me why, he's the type of someone who can't receive critiques, I guess~ So yeah, I obviously said no. But I kept getting pushed to the edge of my rage, that made me can't concentrate on the fics recently.

Well, that's just ONE of the reasons. There are still lots of events happened last week until two days ago.

Ya better read this:

_So Mrs. Tainaka doesn't seem so happy with Ritsu's decision to keep her relationship with Mio as a secret. For the sake of the Tainaka family and the Akiyama family's safety, they decided to send Mio away to attend an overseas school, but Ritsu said that there is no need for that. In the end, Ritsu was the one who attended an overseas school. She only needed to finish one and a half year of College in London. Not so hard for Ritsu, since she's not that bad with English (trained for emergencies). So the story starts again when she has finished her college year. Mio promised Ritsu that she will be visiting her soon in London, but after the tests were done in her College._

* * *

><p><strong>BETA <strong>worked by** Hephaestus1923**

**~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~**

_Extra Chapter: Surprise?_

* * *

><p><span>University College London (UCL): After Class<span>

"100%? Is this really mine?" The brunette asks in a disbelieving tone. This is a rare thing to happen, especially that she knows a few of the teachers sometimes give her glares. So, what happened that she got a hundred percent point for her last assignment?

"There's your name written on it, Tainaka Ritsu. It's obviously yours, Tainaka."

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake in writing my score? You know… like you mi—"

"Do I _ever_ do that before, Tainaka?" Ritsu lowers her head and shakes, feeling a little in denial. "It's yours, take it. Be grateful about it."

"But—"

"Any more discouragement I hear from you about your grade, I will surely take it back from that paper and give you fifty instead. How would you like that?" That famous glare suddenly hits Ritsu. She gulps and quickly nods. "Good, now get out of my room and enjoy your holidays."

Grinning happily, she bows down and says, "Thank you so much for the help! Have a nice holiday to you too!"

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home!~" Sighing in relief, the guy plops himself on the nearest couch.<p>

A certain black-haired girl rolls her eyes. "Hey, you're supposed to show me my room. Get off of that couch and quickly help me out."

"Lemme lay for a bit more, kay~ I wonder why I am did not going here in the first place, instead of wandering like a stupid at that Uni." He grabs the remote and turns the TV on as the girl still standing there with bags on her hand. "Let's see somethi—Ouch!"

"Enough. Take me to my room and help me with the bags."

Rubbing his poor head, he feels this is a bit unfair. "Hey Mio, just because I helped you, doesn't mean I'm your maid." He replies sarcastically.

"Well, I can just call or text Ritsu now, you know…"

He gulps, "Geez, I wonder how Ritsu keeps up with you." With that said, he stands up from the couch. Getting the bags, he leads the way to Mio's room. _Alright… there's actually no room left. I guess putting them in one room will be the best of all choices, unless I really don't have any more choices to choose._

"So when do you think Ritsu will be back?" Mio asks as the guy as he is trying to open the door with the spare key.

"Night time, maybe." He pushes the door casually and lifts the bags, then putting it on the bed. "Alright, so remember this, Ritsu will be back here by evening or at night. If you want to make a surprise, you better get it ready now."

"Okay, thanks for the help, anyway."

"Yeah yeah, don't sweat it. If you need any more help, I'll be in the living room, watching some shows."

* * *

><p><span>University College London (UCL): After Class<span>

"Where is that brat? I thought he said he'll be around when I'm done." The brunette groans softly before pulling out her cell phone and scroll down her contact list. She finally picks one from her contacts and quickly makes a call. "Yo, Rei!" She greets casually through the phone.

_"Oh, sup, Ritz?"_

"Nothin' much, just wonderin'. Are you with Kei now?"

_"Eh? No, why? I thought he said he'll be around the university when you're done."_

She sighs. Her friend must be dead bored for waiting. "Well, looks like he got bored and went off."

_"You want me to search for him?"_

"Nah~ don't bother yourself. I was just goin' to go back now. Today's been pretty tiring."

_"Alright then. Uh… I might… you know… be back a bit late tonight."_

"Oh_… _yeah, sure, come back as late as you want. You have the spare key, right?"

_"Yeah, don't worry. Sorry to bother you, Ritz."_

"Just make sure I won't hear any "preggo" girl the next morning. You get what I mean?"

_"G- Geez, Ritz! Told you that I won't do it before- uh… whatever, I'll talk to you later, kay!" _and the phone call ends. Ritsu chuckles and puts her cell phone back in her pocket.

She sighs, as she walks down the sidewalk. Sure, she said that she'll return home, but somewhere in her mind is saying that she needs to take a little walk to the park. The streets are as crowded as usual and the park's presence is a little different from usual. No, she does not go here so often, but she just knows that there's something different. Walking to a bench at the park, and taking a seat, she sighs and something crosses her mind.

"_…_Mio's birthday's comin' up_…_"

Today is January 12 and it's only a few days away from Mio's birthday. To be exact, the shy girl's birthday is January 15.

"Oh great, she hasn't even told me when she'll visit. Ugh, only if she's here on her birthday, I'd pr-" She gets interrupted by her cell phone. "Ri-"

_"Dude, where the heck are you now! ?"_

"Oi! Don't shout too loud on the phone! Tch, what the hell is your problem? You're the one who went off without me and now you're asking where the heck I am?"

_"Okay, okay… sorry for the shouting part. Well, I need to do something, so I left. I actually went back straight to your house, and I thought you'll be back at eight, but it is ten now! Where are you?"_

Hearing that, Ritsu quickly checks the time from her hand watch. It's true. It is fifteen minutes past ten. "Gosh, I lost track of time_…_"

_"Geez~ just go back now. I'm starving already."_

"I'm **not** your **maid**. So stop giving me orders or I'll kick you out."

_"Gosh, don't be too sensitive now. Aside from me being starving, I believe a girl shouldn't be out this late. So hurry, go back now."_

"-and stop lecturing me. You act more like my mother now."

* * *

><p><span>Tainaka Ritsu's House: 10.30PM<span>

_"Hum, hum, hum, hum… hum, hum… hum, hum, hum_-" The girl hums the tone of the song she hears through her iPod. She opens her eyes and checks the time on her notebook. "It's already this late…" She mutters.

**_Knock, knock, knock._**

The sound of knocking snaps her to reality, as she raises her head and marches to the door. "Oh, Kei_… _is something wrong?"

"Not really, but as a good friend, I want to offer you to have dinner."

Mio is not in a good state to process such words in her head. "Dinner…?" She asks slowly while raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, dinner. What? You don't want to?"

"Uhm_… _Not that I don't want to, but_… _Are you sure, Kei?" This time, Kei is the one who gets confused. There is nothing wrong with _asking a friend to have a dinner_; especially the girl doesn't seem to have eaten any food since she arrived from Japan. "I will call Ritsu fi-" Kei who is shaking his head in denial stops her. "What is it?"

"I know what you're thinking, Mio. Listen, I am just going to offer you to have dinner in the dining room downstairs. It's nothing like a _date_, not even close to that. Ritz would kill me if she knew I took you to a dinner for two." In addition, that is the thing. Mio mistook Kei's words. Of course he wouldn't do that, if he wants that, then he could've done it in the first place. "Okay, 'nuff said. We'll be having dinner with Ritsu- I dunno about Rei- she'll be here in the next few minutes. Use the time to get ready. I will call you when she arrives."

Mio nods, "Thanks. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Once again, thanks. You're really a nice guy."

"Don't thank me. This is the least thing I can do to help. Oh well, go get ready now. I'll be downstairs."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm too lazy to cook<em>… <em>well, these foods will shut his mouth. It's better than letting him wander around with money." Tainaka Ritsu takes off her jacket and places it on the couch. She goes straight to the dining room and puts all the foods on the table. Usually, she would cook for the three of them- Kei, Rei and Ritsu herself- but tonight is an exception. After preparing all the things, she walks to her room.

She stops when the guy appears from the direction of her room. "Ah, Ritz? You're here already? H- How come…?" He is quite shocked to see Ritsu in the room.

"What are you up to, huh?"

"Eh? What are you talkin' 'bout?~ I was just checkin' some of the lamps, you know, it looks kinda broken."

Ritsu raises one of her eyebrows. "I just asked someone to fix that lamp yesterday, Kei. Be honest, tell me what are you up to?"

"Okay_… _uh_… _I borrowed your comics and I just put it back! That's what I did…"

"Pfft!" The brunette tries to muffle the laughter, causing her to just giggle. "Oh geez, if you want to borrow it, just ask me. No need to sneak up like that."

"Whatever." He mutters, and then something snaps his mind. "Ah! Have you cooked some food yet?"

Ritsu puts one of her hands under her chin in a thinking manner. "Uhm_… _well_… _nope, but I bought some foods. I'm really tired today, so I wouldn't cook. For tomorrow morning, you can just call for food delivery or go to a fast-food restaurant. I might sleep the whole day. I need to kick-back for a while now." She stretches out her arms and yawns. "I might join you later or maybe not, no need to wait, just eat."

"Right, okay… uh… I'll go now." With that awkwardly said, he runs downstairs. At the back of Ritsu's mind, something is telling her that there's something Kei is hiding from her. Not that it's important, but it bothers Ritsu when someone keeps secrets from her with that kind of way.

"Whatever. He'll tell me when he feels like it." Sighing in defeat, she opens the door to her own room. She puts her bags and headband on the bed. Something makes her eyebrows raise in confusion. "Whose bags…?" She quietly asks no one in particular, while looking at a few bags on her bed. "Oh well, I'll ask Kei later." She is about to put her hoodie off her, when she sees a familiar figure of someone at the balcony of her room.

Ritsu shakes her head. She yawns, ignoring the sight.

"Damn, I'm too tired. Stop hallucinating." Shrugging the figure off, she gets inside the bathroom. She is about to take her clothing off, when a sudden voice stops her action.

_"Who's in there! ? Is that you, Kei! ?"_

Ritsu is stunned. It was a girl's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cliffhanger? LOL! You know I love to make it ends like this! Gyahahaha! Anyhow, gomen for the long delay. I got a brain crash, a total damage that causes my Yuri imagination to STUCK in a weird OC dimension. Okay, ignore me already. What did I promised, they'll meet in this chappy, right? See? They MET! LOL!

**~ Thanks for R&R ~**


	14. Extra Chapter: Changes!

**A/N:** Little story before you start; I recently got so pissed off by people, especially those homophobic-writers. These past weeks, there is this one guy who—you guys might already knew—won't stop blabbers off about his fetish. Yeah, guess what? Another homophobic-writer. Sadly, this guy doesn't seem to get enough attention, which it came to his limit. He came and said, "Is there any reason why you all didn't respond to my posts (or garbages)?" –Seriously, the last time I responded, we got into a fight cuz he said "I don't expect you and your weird fetish"

I seriously in a dilemma, between he was asking to all people and I have rights to answer or I just keep it to myself to say that he seriously too scared to face the fact that no one actually cares. Fact says: There's only two people responded to his post that time when he asked, "Does anyone read my story? I feel talking with the wind." –Dude, I feel sad for ya, but I feel a lot more happier!

I guess that would be all. Yeah, being open to what you like is a lot harder when it's the opposite of what is right in what people usually calls as _'normal'_. But hey, that doesn't mean you can't be open! I realized many K-ON! Senior writers are girls and those homophobic-writers are freakin-otaku-boys — and I'm really glad to realize that.

* * *

><p>Ah, I gotta remind you, from the extra chappie starts, they all talks in <strong>English<strong>. Ritsu and the twins speak quite fluently in English, it's because Ritsu got used after one and a half year in London and the twins are actually half-foreign so it's not a problem to speak well in English. For Mio, well, she still had a bit skill with her tongue to speak another language. So Japanese language written in **Bold**; out of it is English.

_So Mrs. Tainaka doesn't seem so happy with Ritsu's decision to keep her relationship with Mio as a secret. For the sake of the Tainaka family and Akiyama family's safety, they decided to send Mio away to have an overseas school, but Ritsu said no need for that. In the end, Ritsu is the one whose go for an overseas school. She only needs to finish one and a half year finishing College in London. Not so hard for Ritsu, since she's not that bad with English (trained for emergencies). So the story starts again when she finished her college year and Mio promised to Ritsu that she will be going to visit her soon in London, after the tests were done in her College._

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Extra Chapter: Changes!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drap!<em>**

She quickly snapped her eyes opened and see who the one who banged the door is. Once she turned around, she walks from the balcony and goes inside to the bedroom. She was looking at the door which was closed and there's no sign of someone just bang it harshly. When she was nearby the bathroom, she heard a sound of something inside there.

Her eyes went wide in horror.

_What Kei is doing? This was not the only bathroom in this house! _Slowly but surely, she grabbed something. She doesn't have any more thoughts as to what is the thing she picked up, it was a stick, she believed. _If he's going to do something really stupid, I'll hit him with this stick in my hand. I swear._ She took a deep breath and gathered all up her courage as she was now facing the bathroom door.

**_Sigh_**

The black-haired girl heard another voice. Someone just sighed and it's from inside the bathroom. "Who's in there! ? Is that you, Kei! ?" She shouted and tightens her clenched on the stick, while her other hand clutching her blue jeans in a lot of fears. "What are you doing here! ? What do you want! ?" She asked once again when the person inside there didn't give any answer.

Suddenly, the door knob moving slowly with a little creak sound.

Mio put her other hand from clutching her jeans, instinctively moved it to clutch her shirt around her chest. "Who are-" The door swung opened and reveals a figure of someone who she had not seen in almost two years or so.

The person expression was just as shock as the black-haired girl who was ready to hit whoever barge inside the bathroom without her permission. "Oh sheeze, I'm hallucinating. There's no way Mio is here, it's your hallucination, you just missing her too much." Sighing in defeat, she turned around and about to close the bathroom door after saying all those words to no one but herself.

It is very clear the brown-haired girl had totally ignored Mio. "…R- Ritsu…" She whispered when she heard that Ritsu thought she was hallucinating her existence. "Chotto!" She grabbed the brunette's arm and once Ritsu spun around, Mio _lifted_ herself _up_ in tiptoes while pressing her lips on Ritsu's. The two seemed so tensed with the kiss, it just feels so different.

After about five seconds of the sudden lip-locking, Ritsu finally responded back and started to return Mio's favor. As a few moans escaped Mio's mouth, Ritsu thought that this was the most real hallucination she ever had in her whole life. The tense build-up, but once Ritsu got the feeling to take it further, Mio pulled away suddenly, leaving Ritsu's soft lips begging for more.

Mio can't stop staring into Ritsu's eyes, she wanted to say something but Ritsu got it ahead of her.

"If this is just my hallucination again, I swear I'll beat up whomever the hell snapping me back to reality." Mio let out soft giggles when Ritsu said those words. The brunette couldn't even help but formed a small smile across her lips as she heard those soft giggles.

"I bet you loved the fact that it's not your hallucination. It's me, Ritsu. You're not hallucinating at all." She put one of her hands from around Ritsu's neck to the Ritsu's cheek and caressing it gently. "You wouldn't be able to feel my touch if you're hallucinating, am I right?" Mio said with a matter-o-fact tone. Meanwhile, as the time passed every second, Ritsu slowly sigh in reliefs. It is also from the help of Mio's hand on her cheek.

"It really is… you." She finished with a lot of disbelief tone and it's so low like a whisper, as if she just found a million dollar fell down from the sky with her name on it. Ritsu didn't let another silent moment came, since she started to get her conscious back seconds ago. Her eyes started to glance to her left and right sides; Mio noticed Ritsu couldn't find a good sentence to talk. She stopped caressing Ritsu's cheek as the brunette started to get a little calm (she was so tensed up). "Uh… I guess we better… uhm… I will… you know…" Mio understood it very well.

She nodded in agreement and pulled her arms back to her sides. "O- Okay… You finish your bath now. I'll be waiting at the balcony." Mio doesn't wait for a respond as she turned around and stepped outside the bathroom with a blushing face. Yes, by the time Mio _attacked_ Ritsu, the brunette backed away a few steps and they ended up 'hugging' inside the bathroom.

It does feel awkward for them both.

* * *

><p>Time passed and she finished her bath just as fast as less than three minutes. She walked with the towel around her neck, bangs fell down freely and covered her eyes a little bit, fully dressed casually with a short pants and a simple white t-shirt. She thought a bit when she found no one in the bedroom. Walks even further, she turned her head to the balcony where there was the girl she's looking for. The sight of the girl's back was really a beautiful sight. The black hair and that body shapes.<p>

Ritsu sighed after she leaned on the slide-door of the balcony. "Aren't you going to take a shower, Mio?" Ritsu suddenly asked, made the girl turned around slowly.

"I already did, just a few moments before you came in, I guess…"

The brunette started to approach her, and then leaned both arms on the fences to support her weight. "Have you eaten any dinner?"

Mio felt something is kind of different from the last time she met Tainaka Ritsu. Sure, the appearances are really having changes. Tainaka Ritsu has never been a fat-kind-of-person just as long as she remembers it. This time, Ritsu is even taller and not to mention that Mio felt that adult aura in Ritsu. _Does she changed and started to act a lot more mature?_ Mio couldn't help but wondering with herself. Well, she'll find out about it soon enough. "Actually, Kei offered me to have dinner downstairs just before you get inside."

"That means you haven't had any dinner. Oh gosh, no one tell me that you're gonna be here. I was planned to just go back and sleep, but just to let you know, that I used to cook dinner."

"You? I never knew you can cook." Mio asked, raising her eyebrow in a curiosity.

"I surely am. C'mon, let's go downstairs and have a dinner. I'll cook you something good." Ritsu extended her hand, which Mio gladly accepted. The brunette waste no time to give a little squeeze as their hands grasped each other. Both hands intertwined all in instinct, and how Mio started to remember the way their hands fit in. It's awkwardly perfect. Ritsu getting taller doesn't mean her hands will get bigger than it used to. Thinking about that really made Mio giggles a bit.

The two walking down the stairs and as Ritsu had expected, her one buddy—who got overslept—was on the big couch with those foodstuffs on top of his body and on the table; the TV still on either. It is surely a mess. "Does he always…"

"Unfortunately, he always did this every time I didn't cook. He knew I wouldn't go downstairs when I said _"I'd go and sleep"_ after I go back from the Uni." And so they ignored that one mess guy who sleeps on the big comfortable couch.

They arrived at the dining room. Ritsu asked Mio to take a seat and wait for her to cook something for the dinner. Taking a few glances around the dining room again, she noticed that everything in the house is clean and placed properly well in its spots. It's just the idea of Ritsu being a diligent kind of person is a bit crossed the real character of the Ritsu she knows _back then_. At last, she finally threw another question. "So… are you going to clean all the mess Kei made later?"

It even sounds odd just to say it. The question made Ritsu turned around with an 'obviously' look. "Really now? Mio, this is _my_ house. Well, technically it's my parents' but either way, I'm the owner here. Why would you think that I'm being a maid in my own living place?" She turned back and continues with her cooking as she waits for Mio to continue her words.

_Now that she mentioned it. It sounds more make sense though._ Mio couldn't help but to disagree with her own question. "Well, it's true enough. However, I was just thinking that you used to be so lazy and now that I met you after all the years. I thought you really did change and being a lot more mature. A thing as simple as cleaning up your house is normal for the _owner_." Ritsu turned around (again) and shot her a weird look. "W- Well, it's a great thing if you do and it's uh… a compliment, just so you know." The shy girl quickly added.

"It's okay. You know that I always take everything you said as a compliment~ So, thanks."

"Even though, I call you an _idiot_?"

"Are we really having this conversation? Mio, that's what you always called me. Not to mention when you also called me as a lazy-ass person, a bully and selfish in certain things." Mio looking at the back of Ritsu's back with a sorry look. She does remember when she called her with all those harsh nicknames. Mio have never thought that Ritsu would take it personally, since she never said a single complain to that. "But, I know the reason and I don't really mind having you calling me with those nicks."

"You're being cliché, Ritsu."

"I did it before you do it first. Admit it." That reply made Mio curved her lips and smiles. Mio decides to not give any reply since Ritsu is cooking their dinner, she doesn't want to distract the brunette. She doesn't mind with the silence as she watches Ritsu do her thing on the stoves. Things such as chopping vegetables, seasoning the food and taste it before she started to add something more to the food.

_Wow, she really knows what she's doing in the kitchen. How come I never knew it before? She's probably had done this many times before, even before we're dating. Wait, this is kind of odd, actually. I mean, Ritsu is usually act as the **guy** in the relationship and yet she can cook better than me. Yeah, Mugi's statement was so true, she's handsome. If she was a guy, many girls would fall for her. Guess what? There are still many girls chase for her, even though they knew she's a girl. _Mio let out a sigh. She thought that maybe she should just ignore that. _Oh well, Ritsu's **mine** in anyway._ She ends her thoughts by putting her palm to support her chin.

Suddenly, Ritsu broke the silence by chuckling. "Heh, I was kinda thinkin' you'd go and ask if you can help me with cooking~"

Mio smirked at that statement, "Hm, I could and would ask that. The thing is, you'd probably say, _"Oh, don't worry, Mio. I can handle this, just sit and enjoy."_ and in the end I'd just sit and enjoy."

"Good point, Akiyama. A really good point there." The tomboy girl turned around with two plates of food on her hand. "And for your cleverness, here's a fancy home-made dinner." She put one of the foods in front of Mio and took the other one for herself as sat down the chair across the bassist. "_Bon Appétit _[1]"

"_Bon Appétit_" She replied with a low voice. Staring down to the food Ritsu had served for her, she had to admit. For a home-made food, this one looks really fancy and looks really delicious. Mio couldn't help but wonder, so before she digs in her dinner, she asks Ritsu another question. "What's the name of this food? Will you tell me where and how did you learn to make this? Because you served it like a professional chef."

Now that was obviously a compliment for the brunette. Hearing that rare phrase, she felt a bit heating up and trying her best to put that aside for now and answer what Mio asked her. "Uh, it's not a special appetizer. Really. The name of the dish is _Mesquite Wood-Grilled Chicken Salad_ [2], if I'm not mistaken. I learned it from many sources, actually. Sometimes when I got bored, I go out and see random restaurant, then I search the internet and try to cook those food by myself. It's easier when you can pause the tutorial video, rather than writing down hurriedly from the TV's cooking show."

"So there's no particular someone who teach you?" The drummer nodded as she keeps enjoying her dinner. Mio finally moved her hand and starts to eat her own food. First bite, "Hmmm, it tastes really good. I'm really impressed"

"Ehehe, **Arigatou**~" Ritsu replied her old Japanese assent and her usual grin. Otherwise, her face still heating up. _Heh, getting a compliment sure made me feel weird._ The tomboy girl raised her head, looking at the girl across her, and then smiling afterwards. Comes an idea in Ritsu's mind, she decided to spoke up. "Oh, right, this is the first time you get to taste my cook. You know, I was kinda wonderin'… It would be really great if I can taste yours, Mio?~" That's the old teasing smile and tone.

"W- Well, it's not that I don't want to cook for you, but… uhm… I'm not very good at cooking." Ritsu stopped eating, just as Mio finished her last line.

"You don't need to be like that. I know you're a better cook than me."

Mio shook her head in denial, "Ritsu, I said I'm not very good at cooking, maybe not good enough even."

"Okay, so you're not very good at cooking, but that doesn't mean you _can't_ cook… can you?"

She lowered her head and started to spoke up with a really low voice. "I can make _onigiri_[2] and sandwiches"

As low as it is, it does not go unheard by a certain brunette across the table. Ritsu raised her eyebrow and thought that this was kind of unexpected of her girlfriend. Akiyama Mio is a mature kind of girl, who is diligent and smart. She had never expected the black-haired beauty to unable to cook above _onigiri_ and sandwiches. "You know, I still remember it very clearly that your mom is the best cook ever. For me."

"What happened to Satomi-san [3]? I thought she's the first best cook."

"Nope, Mio. Yōko-san [3] is the first best cook; my mom is the second best. I actually start to think about that long ago, maybe the first moment we met back then and we all have a dinner at your house where I got to taste Yōko-san's cook for the first time. I just thought that you'd get some of her cooking talent. Even though she's away working overseas and you two can barely see each other now." It somehow hit a part in Mio. Yes, it is true; what Ritsu had said about Mio's mother is true.

Akiyama Yōko who happens to be the other female in the family is quite a busy businesswoman. No, her family is just fine. There's no divorce, no violent and no bad thing, it's just one normal rich family. Sadly, Yōko couldn't stay and live with her husband and daughter, ever since she had to taking care of the company out of Japan. It sure is made Mio feel a little lonely whenever she's home alone and her father go to work. She used to have Mugi to stay at her house or going to places like a cafe or something, but ever since she's going out with Ritsu, the job has been moved to another hand.

The beauty bassist had to admit that she couldn't even remember the last taste of her mother's cook. "How about you make me a breakfast for tomorrow morning? I dunno, a sandwich is not a bad choice." Ritsu broke the ice with another question.

"Stop making jokes, Ritsu." She stopped eating for the second time. "Moreover, what is so special about my cook? I don't even sure if making sandwiches is worth to call as cooking and it probably taste even worse than a ninth grade kid's sandwich"

"It tends to be one of those breakfasts people mostly made in this country. So, I'd call it as cooking, even if it's _not_."

"Ugh, why are you so eager about it anyway?"

"'Cause it's a sandwich made by you"

"Why a _sandwich_? What's so important about that?"

"Sheeze, you said you can make _onigiri_ and sandwiches, so I asked you to make me some sandwiches tomorrow morning. I mean, c'mon, let's be fair here. You've tasted my cook and it's my turn to taste yours, Mio."

Mio rolled her eyes at Ritsu's reply. She knows that it was not the truth. "Just tell me your real reason. Why is it so important?"

The brunette fell silent for a few minutes and she sighed, "I swear it's so obvious, Mio. It's because they said everything made by your girlfriend always taste a lot better than usual. Now that I remembered that line and that you're here, I just thought if I could try it out. I mean, do they really mean it? Might as well just ask you about your first time to taste my cook though."

"My first impression of your cook? Well, no lie. This dinner tastes very good. Not to mention the fancy and classy looking, but… about your request… uhm… are you really that curious…?"

"Yes, I'm really curious of it, Akiyama Mio. So will you make it?"

Sighing in defeat, she let out a simple agreement reply. "Alright… It's not like I can win over this silly argument." Ritsu laughs it off and soon they both finished their dinner. The black-haired beauty refused to let Ritsu do the dishes, she just felt unfair if Ritsu takes the entire job. It's just doesn't feel right for her and the brunette can't argue more.

While watching Mio washing the dishes on the kitchen counter, she started to think that they needed to talk. Even though in all honesty, her mind was thinking dirty thoughts as soon as they go back to Ritsu's room. Well, on the other side, Ritsu was still confused about something she had to decide. Especially, when Mio came visiting her just a week after she thought about her big plan. She laid her body on the kitchen's side door and crossing her arms calmly in front of her chest. "We should talk."

It did stopped Mio from washing the dishes for two seconds before she responded back. "Yeah, I think so, too…" Mio said with a low voice.

"Uh… There's nothing important we should talk about, you know… I just wanted to know how things were going while I was away in London."

Finishing the last piece of the dishes, she washed her hand and wiped it with the small towel on the kitchen's counter. She waste no other time to walk over towards Ritsu, grabbing one of the tomboy's hands and walking upstairs—back to Ritsu's room. "Goes the same for you too, Ritsu." Mio said as they took the first step on the stairs.

Ritsu smirked at her own hand in Mio's; she really misses it so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hints:<strong>

[1] _Bon Appétit_ – "Enjoy your meal!" in France | **_It's just sounds fancy, you know~ Hahaha!_**

[2] _Mesquite Wood-Grilled Chicken Salad_ – Fresh Romaine & iceberg lettuce, tomatoes, shredded cheese, bacon, & hard-boiled egg topped with mesquite wood-grilled chicken basted in our own Parmesan Peppercorn dressing. | **_I googled this food, because really, I don't know the simplest yet fancy looking home-made food from London._**

[3] _Tainaka __Satomi and Akiyama Yōko_ – Satomi is Ritsu's mother's name and Yōko is Mio's mother's name. | **_Both taken from both Mio and Ritsu voice actresses' names. Hikasa Yōko_ _and Satō Satomi._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lemme say this, I was actually planning to make this chappie even longer than this. But yeah, I decided to have one last chappie for the extra-chaps. You could say, next chappie is probably the last chappie and will be the longest extra-chappie! XD Yoshi! Gotta continue my other stories now!~

_iDutchman | Signing Off_


	15. Extra Chapter: Overly Jealous!

**A/N:** Well, it's been quite a long time I'm not replying the reviews. So yeah, thanks for reviewing and here's my reply. **Bold** is English and Normal is Japanese.

**Hikki-chan:** Arigatou for the support! Yeah, I know, I was even getting so eager for them to meet with each other again.

**Gasian Gaond: **Wow, never knew you'd review this story or at least, one of my stories. Haha! Alright, thanks for the encouragement and support! I'm sorry for the grammatical errors here and there and it probably annoys some people to read it, I'm still working on my best to improve though. Thanks again. Oh, about the sequel, I was planning to release a sequel but it depends on how things turn out. I might release it, though.)

**Dicchan:** You, again, gave me another support. Thank you! You're awesome! Haha!

**LenxRinKagamine: **One thing, yes, this is your very first _complete_ review of all! Hahaha! I feel honored to find you really observe things in the story, really, no lie. Anyways, to the point about things you point out, let's start with the language. I actually don't know, I mean, you're right. I should've let Ritsu and Mio talking in their mother-tongue.

Second, about Ritsu being slow with questions. She was actually thinking about something, something she had plan out exactly a week before Mio's arrival. Her mind torn between silly dilemmas.

* * *

><p><em>So Mrs. Tainaka doesn't seem so happy with Ritsu's decision to keep her relationship with Mio as a secret. For the sake of the Tainaka family and the Akiyama family's safety, they decided to send Mio away to attend an overseas school, but Ritsu said that there is no need for that. In the end, Ritsu was the one who attended an overseas school. She only needed to finish one and a half year of College in London. Not so hard for Ritsu though, since she's not that bad with English (trained for emergency situations). So the story starts again when she has finished her college year. Mio promised Ritsu that she will be visiting her soon in London, but after the tests were done in her College.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BETA<strong> worked by **Hephaestus1923**

**~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~**

_Extra Chapter: Overly Jealous!_

* * *

><p>Half awake.<p>

Tainaka Ritsu has been lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling before her hand reaches to the other side. It wanders by instinct to seek someone who is supposed to be next to her. The spot is awkwardly cold and she becomes slightly confused. With sleep still hanging by her shoulders, she turns her head to the side and her thoughts are proven correct. There is nobody beside her. Confusion still dawning on her, she rubs her sleepy eyes and tries to drag her body up. **"Where'd she gone off to…?"** The tomboyish girl gathers all her strength to at least make it into a sitting position.

Once she turns to her other side, the sunlight shots a luminous light, making her shut her eyes quickly. She becomes blind for about three seconds before she blinks and gives it a few rubs.

Ritsu hates it when the sunlight does this to her. It makes her see this little blue orbs everywhere she looks. "Baka, **sunlight**." she mutters to herself.

Her eye sight fixes and focuses, just like a camera lens would. But before she could see through the window of the balcony, she hears someone's voice. "No, Mugi. It didn't go the way I was planning it to be. It was rather… funny." She knows that voice. It's the voice of the girl, who is supposed to be right next to her, on this bed this very morning, Akiyama Mio. Unfortunately, she's there, sitting on the balcony's ledge with her Mac. She seems to be in the middle of a chat with one of her friends.

It's weird. But even though Ritsu hated the morning light, she thanks it for making the black haired beauty be illuminated with such elegance. Just looking at the girl is making her speechless. _How could someone be that beautiful? I'm one lucky girl, eh?_ She smirks and walks casually to the balcony.

_"She's awake?"_ The girl on the screen asks. They are currently having a webcam chat and Mio is not using her headphones like she used to.

"Um… No, she's still asleep. I don't want to wake her up, because I know she is very tired last night. She needs a lot more rest." It makes the brunette smirk in amusement. Mio haven't noticed her yet. But by the time Mugi has asked Mio if Ritsu is awake, Ritsu has been standing behind Mio all along.

Mio couldn't see Ritsu, but Mugi can visibly see the buchou of their band, Ritsu, smiling like an idiot behind Mio. _"She was so tired last night? Uhm… are you, Ricchan?"_ Mio is about to say something, but the brunette gets to answer first.

"Yup!" The black-haired girl flinches in surprise.

"Ritsu! Y- You- When-"

**"Oh, good morning, Mio~"** She gives Mio a peck on the cheek and grins. "So you let me sleep peacefully so that I don't have to wake up early? Aww, that's really sweet of you. Well, I'm fully charged now, so thanks." This time, she moves slowly towards Mio's lips. Ritsu lets a little smile form on her face before she closes the gap between them, savoring the moment. It has been a long time and Mio doesn't mind at all. . .

_"My, my, my, my, my, my, my Ricchan, Mio-chan~"_ Mio has completely forgotten that Mugi is still on the other end. She has seen everything, including the kiss they just did. Her face heats up in embarrassment. _"I need to thank you guys properly for making my day, once you both get back from London."_

Just like always, Mugi's nose starts to bleed. The nose bleeding part always happens whenever she catches them showing their affection towards each other. "B- B- Blood… Mugi… y- you're…"

"Uh… Mugi… your nose is…"

_"Oh! Gomen! I didn't realize that… I guess we need to end this conversation for now. We'll talk some other time. You two seem busy at the moment. Mio-chan? Enjoy your holidays with Ricchan!~ **Bye~**"_

She then goes offline. An awkward silence makes the atmosphere feel weird, the tension building up. "Well, that's our Ojou-sama for you~" Ritsu sighs and glances at the girl who is sitting on the chair. She raises an eyebrow after she noticed that the other girl is covering her eyes. _After all this time, she didn't change that much._ It made her smirk at the slightly nostalgic act of her girlfriend. "Hey Mio, you can stop that. She's offline already."

"She's still there?"

"I told you, she has gone offline, Mio. She chuckles before she continues to speak, "One and a half year, and you're a lot more of a scaredy-cat than you used to." Ritsu is meaning to tease the black haired beauty as usual, and she doesn't get the normal reaction from the other girl like before. Mio pulls Ritsu's neck towards her and kisses the brunette lovingly. _Wow, she didn't even ask me to brush my teeth first._ Ritsu is taken aback, but she is happy. _The happiest girl in the world, I guess._

"I missed you so much." Mio whispers to the other girl's ear.

On the other hand, Ritsu couldn't help but to return the favor. "I missed you too, a lot more than what you think." This is what they call as lovers' conversation. Ritsu has to admit that she doesn't really like it; this type of conversation gives her itches in certain places. However, when Mio starts to switch modes to _'dere'_ mode, Ritsu couldn't help but to play the game. After all, Ritsu knows that Mio loves it when she's being romantic.

Even though both of them thinks about the brunette being romantic is funny, it doesn't really make sense. They both don't really mind it either.

The two separates after the sudden kiss Mio has started. It's awkward. The atmosphere is awkward since none of them are willing to say a word to start a conversation. Ritsu can only stare deeply at Mio's eyes, but she then decides to break the ice. "We didn't get to talk."

"We talked last night, Ritsu."

The tomboy sighs in desperation, "That's not what I'm talking about… You know that."

"Well, we have time now. Let's talk then."

Ritsu simply says, "I can't." Then she pushes herself up, and stretches. "I'll go and take a shower now, kay?"

Mio can't really comprehend what Ritsu really wants. Just a few seconds ago, she acted like she really wanted them to actually talk. About things that happened when they were away from each other. After Mio finally agreed to the idea, Ritsu says she _can't_ talk at the moment. _Is she just kidding or what? She's been leaving me with her puzzling acts since last night._ She sighs and follows Ritsu to the bedroom. "What do you mean? Do you actually want to talk or not?"

"Listen, I do want us to talk." Ritsu starts to take her top off, her back facing Mio. It goes unnoticed for Ritsu that Mio's face is turning into a shade of pink, the result of watching her undress. "Unlike last night's conversation, I actually wanted to know what you thought about me being away from you for such a long time. Unfortunately, I can't talk right now. I gotta go and finish something before I'm totally free."

Ritsu's reply doesn't make Mio to stop a frown form on her face. "Where are you going and what are you going to do?"

She finishes the last piece of her clothing and wraps her body quickly with a towel. "Not much. Just need to give something to _my favorite_ professor at the Uni." Something clicks in Mio's mind and somehow it also strikes her very heart. "Oh, by the way, I won't lock the bathroom door, just in case you want to join me." She says with a teasing tone, but Mio doesn't mind. Both her mind and heart are focusing on the first sentence Ritsu said.

What was it again? She said she needs to _give_ something to _her favorite_ professor. Without any second thoughts, she undresses herself and walks to the bathroom. Mio opens the bathroom door and wastes no time to wrap both her arms around the brunette from behind. "Please… please, tell me you're joking, Ritsu…" Mio says with a low, desperate voice.

"About what?" Ritsu had just turned the shower on, and having Mio's skin brushing against hers, along with the water pouring down their bodies, is just a little too much for her. She suddenly to feel nervous all over.

Slowly, Mio starts to squeeze the other girl. "About giving something to _your favorite_ professor…" She breathes against Ritsu's nape. She is standing on tip-toes, and that was then that she realizes how Ritsu had grown taller than her. "You don't seriously have a _favorite_ in your University, do you…?" Mio whispers and it is driving Ritsu to the edge.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

Mio cups Ritsu from behind, she then feels the brunette shiver at her touch. "Who wouldn't?"

"That's exactly why I told you we need to talk, right?" When Mio loosens her grip of Ritsu, it becomes Ritsu's chance to twist around, making them stare at each other eyes. For the very first time in their relationship, Mio takes the initiative to indirectly ask Ritsu using her body language. Ritsu, knowing Mio, completely understands and lets Mio do anything she wants. "But Mio… really… you… shouldn't feel… jealous…" Ritsu says in between the gasps she's making and the kisses Mio is giving.

"I can't help it…" Mio's hand starts to wander across the other girl's body, to the point where it goes even lower. "Ritsu…"

An alarm sounds off in Ritsu's head when she feels Mio's hand goes lower. "Hey, I think we should stop. I'm kind of in a hurry." Mio pulls back and frowns. It's unlike Ritsu to refuse to do it. Besides, Mio was the one who pulled off the initiative, and that is quite rare of her. Even though, this was her first time to start something like that, Ritsu had turned it down quickly. She feels like she just failed a major test. The tomboy manages to intertwine her hands with the black-hair beauties. "Mio, it's not like I don't want to, but I'm in a hurry."

Mio simply mutters a 'sorry' and refuses to look up at Ritsu. Being turned down like this is kind of embarrassing to her and she couldn't lie that she is feeling terrible.

"Come with me." Simple words, but with that said, Mio finally has the urge to look up frowning. "Well, I told you that I just need to give something to someone. After that, I don't really have anything planned out, so let's go out. It's much better than to bore yourself to death in this house. Plus the fact that I can't really leave you here alone with Kei around is troubling me. I won't ever let him or anybody take advantage of you, even if it is just a piece of your beautiful hair~"

"Stop acting like that. It's as if I don't know how to hold myself."

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi, they already woke up?"<strong> The other boy shakes his head and takes his seat on the dining table. **"Don't eat them all, Kei! Ritsu wouldn't be happy to find no breakfast on the table~"** By the time the twin brother reminds him, all the food on the table are going down Kei's stomach. He has eaten them all without any care in the world.

**"Don't worry about her~"** Kei calmly takes a sip from his drink and rests his body on the chair. **"Mio came and I'm so sure she'll be-"**

**"Madly starving this morning."** The threatening voice makes him stop all of a sudden. The beverage bursts out of his mouth and drenches his shirt. It also made quite a mess on the table. **"Listen, in punishment of all the mess you did this morning, you have to drive both Mio and I for the whole day. I won't pay for the gas, you will. Are we clear?"**

**"Y- Yes! We're p- perfectly clear!"**

**"Good boy~ Now clean the mess you made and prepare the car."** He quickly stands up and starts to get a small towel, cleaning the mess he made earlier.

The black-haired girl is feeling a little uneasy, so she decides to pull the brunette down a bit so she will be able to whisper in her ear. "Aren't you going a little too far? I'm sure he's just-"

"Work with me here, Mio. Just look at his twin, Rei, that's what he's supposed to be doing. Rei and Kei both look the same, but they don't have the same attitude and behavior. Well, what I'm saying is, Rei is the diligent-polite kinda guy and Kei is the lazy-playboy kinda guy. Kei's polite too, but he's not quite responsible~ If I didn't ask him to clean it up, no one will clean that for days."

**"Oh, **ohayou**, you two! Eh? Sheeze, I've told you to not eat it all, Kei~"** The other twin sweat-drops and face-palms.

**"Rei, don't make me feel worse than I already am~"**

**"Anyways, Ritz, I've finished the dishes and cleaned your room-"** Mio is surprised to hear that this boy had cleaned everything, even Ritsu's room. She starts to get a little curious and thinks that Ritsu had asked him to do it all. "-Don't worry, Mio, I've made sure everything was placed properly in its spot. Oh, yeah, I found- mmf!" Ritsu shuts him with her hand.

She drags the boy farther down the room so that Mio can't hear him, just in case. **"Are you nuts! ? Keep it in your hand for now!"** Ritsu whispers dangerously and the blonde-haired boy quickly puts it back in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Mio was left in the dining room. A few moments passed and the other boy returns. It was Kei and he just finished preparing the car, just like what Ritsu had ordered him to do. Mio wastes no time to turn her head and ask. "Kei, do you know what's wrong? Ritsu has been acting weird t since this morning."

"Don't ask me, I'm just a slave in this house~" he says it in a rather sarcastic tone.

Mio sweat-drops at the weird image of the boy she has in her mind. "You start to sound like Ritsu when she makes everything seems dramatic." It doesn't take that long for Ritsu to walk back to her. She swings one of her free arms around Mio's shoulder casually. Mio doesn't really mind this affection though. "Seriously, you are acting very weird today." Mio rolls her eyes and sighs when Ritsu replies her with a grin.

"Just ignore the weirdness I had made this morning, Mio~ Anyways, we better go now. Where's that brat?"

_"I'M CHANGING! JUST A MOMENT!"_

* * *

><p><span>University College London<span>

The three of them arrives at Ritsu's campus. Unlike the previous day, today is much more crowded. Ritsu suggests her friend, Kei, to stay in the car. She also told him to not park at the parking lot because it'll take time to find a space. Kei couldn't argue with Ritsu's order. Ritsu holds Mio's hand tightly as they make it through the crowd. "Sheeze, what are these people doing here?" She mutters.

Mio doesn't hear what Ritsu said, because of the people around them talking at the same time. When they finally get out of the bunch of people in front of the gate, they sigh. It seems like these people just won a big game, but Ritsu doesn't really care about it. She sighs, "Did something happen? I remember clearly that yesterday this campus wasn't this crowded."

The tomboy girl stops, "Did you just say 'yesterday'? You came here yesterday, Mio?"

**"Ritsu? You're Tainaka Ritsu, aren't you?"** An unfamiliar voice says from behind Ritsu. There's nothing Ritsu could say as a reply, because the sight is just too rare for her eyes. There are three girls, three popular girls standing in front of her and they have approached Tainaka Ritsu, the ordinary transfer student from Japan. Slowly, Ritsu starts to recognize the one in the middle. **"You're the one Rei is always talking about. Tainaka Ritsu."**

This girl is Kurosaki Rei's girlfriend, the infamous head of the cheerleaders, Sheila Carrie. **"Ah, right, you must be his girlfriend. Yeah, I'm Tainaka Ritsu and wait, Rei is talking about me?"**

**"Well, not much but he mentions you in our conversations. I was just going to say 'hi' and decided that it is best to be friends with Rei's friends, so technically, I was looking for you just to introduce myself."**

_Wow, as a cheerleader, she's really an uptight polite girl. No wonder she's still a virgin._ Ritsu flashes a smile and takes a little glance at the two other girls behind Sheila. She raises an eyebrow teasingly. "**I see, well, we've known each other now… Are your friends going to just stand there or what?**" Ritsu is just kidding, but it seems that Sheila and her friends don't take it the same way.

**"Oh, sorry then,"** The head cheerleader turns around to her friends, **"Girls, let me introduce you to Tainaka Ritsu. A friend of Rei, my boyfriend."** They all start to introduce each other. It is normal, normal until one of the girls start to ask Ritsu a question that was never asked in Ritsu's life.

**"You play basketball?"**

_Now where did that come from?_ Ritsu nervously scratches the back of her neck. **"Basketball? Uh, no… Not really."**

**"Don't lie to us. You have a great shape for a basketball player. Tall, fit and also cute. Are you in any sport club then?"**

_Wait, **cute**? Is it really necessary to be described as that?_ This is getting quite weird for her. **"No, I'm not really into sports. I just do a simple run in the morning, that's all, I guess."**

**"Really? Well, newsflash, there's not much of a girl like you in this campus. It's really great to know you. I hope we could hang-out sometime."** The tomboy girl raises an eyebrow at this, and despite the awkward acts that these two girls are giving her, there's another bad aura accumulating at her back. That's when she snaps back, and realizes that Mio is there all along.

Ritsu gulps, nervousness swallowing her. **"U- Uh, yeah, s-sure and uh… I forgot to tell you guys, I came here with-"** She stops when she sees that there's no one behind her. Mio isn't there. She goes off without telling her. _Where is she going?_

**"Is it the girl behind you? The black haired girl? Is she a friend of yours?"** Ritsu nods. Her mind couldn't stop focusing about her girlfriend. **"Oh my, I'm really sorry, Ritsu! Please, forgive my friends. We thought you came here alone and that she-"**

**"That's okay, Sheila. She's just probably jealous."**

* * *

><p>It is already twelve pm. The brunette has been going around the city to find her girlfriend since nine o'clock. This city isn't small to begin with and there are lots of people. For the sake of the universe, they're not in Japan! How could she find her girlfriend in London? She does not even go out often, ever since she was transferred to UCL. So there's only a tiny possibility she'd find her eventually. Finding one person wouldn't be that easy, she knows it for from the beginning, but there's exactly no other choice. She has to find Mio. She almost gave up all hopes because of exhaustion, until her cell phone rings.<p>

Ritsu grabs it from her pocket and presses the green button. **"Yo, Rei… Did you find her?"** She asks in between gasps.

**_"Yeah, I think I found her. Do you want me to go and talk to her or what?"_**

**"No no, you stay there and keep an eye on her. I'm on my way, just tell me, where you are."** After a few seconds Ritsu quickly cuts the phone call and takes a taxi. She is really worried about Mio. She is sure that Mio is mad at her because of Sheila's friends. Honestly, who wouldn't be mad? It is so clear that those girls are trying to get Ritsu's very attention. Mio doesn't like it. She hates it when girls do that to Ritsu.

The sad thing is, Ritsu is just too dense to realize people's hints. She only thought they were just trying to be friendly.

"Really, that girl. I thought I was the childish one!" Her emotions are now mixed into one. Ritsu is angry, worried and even happy at the same time, but above all emotions she is feeling, she knows that she is so damn afraid if Mio really is mad at her. The thought of losing Mio is starting to haunt her slowly. But something snaps in her mind when she sees a figure, outside the taxi car's window. "Mio."

Ritsu sees Mio standing there alone. She quickly dashes out of the taxi after she paid the driver. Her mind says to just go and hold her tight, but somewhere in between is saying: it is best to not do that.

"Mio…" She is still exhausted from all the running she made from the car to where Mio is standing. Ritsu puts both her hands on her knees.

Mio refuses the urge to turn her body around and face Ritsu. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette frowns, "Hey, that's my line…"

"…"

"…I've been looking for you…"

"…"

Ritsu takes one deep breath and she slowly breaths normally. "Seriously, what did I do wrong, Mio?"

"You should've realized."

"Realized? I don't even know why you are acting so weird! Is it really that hard to tell me straight of what the matter is? We're together, and we both agreed to be open towards each other!" The loud voice comes out of Ritsu's lips, making the other girl turn around and face her. Ritsu could really tell that Mio has been crying really hard and it is giving her an ache in her heart. She hates to see Mio crying hard.

"I just want to make you realize the time when people are hitting on you!"

It clicks in Ritsu's head. "Oh, so I was right. This is about those girls, Sheila's friends. You're jealous, aren't you? Gosh, Mio, I told you that you shouldn't be! They did nothing but try to befriend me."

"It's not easy to not feel jealous! You should've known me well enough, Ritsu! I even got jealous when I heard you say that you have a favorite in your University and then all of a sudden, I see two girls hitting on you. And you. . .you seemed to be 'fine' with it because 'they're just trying to be friends with you'. Plus, you even look like you got too lost in the moment and have forgotten my existence. I can't really tell… if right now… I'm still your girlfriend or not…"

"Mio…"

"You say I'm acting weird? Well, just for a little reminder, you also have been acting weird. I know you're hiding something from me, Ritsu…"

"…"

"…So where was that promise we made?"

_Dammit, Mio… This is not how it is supposed to end! I am still confused, and you are not making it easier for me either…_ Ritsu lets out a long groan of frustration and covers her face with both hands. She is worried, and what Mio had said right now is just making angry. Contrary to that, she doesn't want to be mad at her girlfriend. One of them needs to calm down first before they talk.

"I'm going back." Mio says walking away from the spot she has been standing on. Ritsu has always been ahead of her, so she holds Mio's hand firmly and stops her from walking away.

"Wait," Ritsu is suppressing her anger, so she says it with a soft voice. "I can't let you go back alone. And since I know that you will reject my offer to take you back… Kei will be the one who will drive you back to my house." Just when Mio is about to start another argument, Ritsu know her far too well. "No, please, just go back with him."

Mio couldn't say anything anymore. After Ritsu calls her friend to come, the car arrives in about three minutes. Mio gets into the car after Ritsu mutters a few words that sounded like "Get inside". But before Kei steps on the gas, he frowns as he sticks his head out, frowning at the brunette. "You're not comin'?" Ritsu shakes her head and takes a little glance at the other girl on the passenger's seat. Kei starts to sense the unknown atmosphere. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"I just need some air. Go back now. She needs rest and please, bring the food to her-"

"I can take care of myself just fine." Mio cuts off Ritsu's words.

Ritsu pauses a little; a sigh escaped her lips before she ignores what Mio said. "Just do what I said, Kei."

"U- Understood."

* * *

><p>Mio is silent. She is being really silent throughout the drive from the place where Ritsu found her until she is near to the house. The guy who is driving the car, Kurosaki Kei, feels the tension and the urge to go and ask about Mio and Ritsu back there is making him crazy. But this isn't the right time. He keeps the question to himself until the two settle it down first. There are about five or six blocks to their destination and Mio decides to speak up. "You should stop that."<p>

It makes Kei frown. Mio's words puzzle him. "Huh? A- Are you talking to me?" Again, Mio falls silent, as if she ignored Kei's respond. He sighs and turns his attention back to the road ahead.

"There are only us two in this car. Who do you think I'm talking to? Myself?"

"Well, for someone in a state like you… It's pretty much normal for you to talk with yourself… I mean, I always-"

"I'm being serious. You should stop."

"Now, you said you're being serious, but you're kinda being unspecific too." Mio doesn't quickly respond to it and Kei knows that he is right for saying those words. He definitely has no single idea about what Mio is talking about and why Mio is being too straightforward with her words. "Exactly, what do you mean by that? You want me to stop from doing what? Driving?" He tries to be oblivious for once.

"Stop being Ritsu's dog."

Kei steps on the break suddenly, eyeing the girl with the mix of two different looks in his eyes. Amusement and shock. "What the hell did I just hear? Ritsu's dog? Are you trying to call me that, Mio?"

"You heard me."

It gets in Kei's nerves, and he knows he had just reached the limit of his patience. "You know what? I've had enough. I was planning to ask about what happened earlier, but later when you and Ritsu at least calmed down. But I guess it'll take too long for now. Now, what the fuck happened with you and Ritsu? You had a fight? Did Ritsu do something stupid and made you this angry?" He isn't using a loud voice, though he is trying his best to use it, but he knows how fragile Mio is.

Mio pauses before she responds back. "What happened between Ritsu and I, entirely, has nothing to do with you."

_She's being like this, meaning there are many things that happened. Mio is in a state wherein she isn't able to think straight and I know it now, why Ritsu asked me to let her rest._ He sighs in defeat, but that doesn't mean he'd stop and let it slide off. Mio will get her rest later and right now, Kei will have to talk with her. "What makes you think that I am being Ritsu's dog?"

"Can't you see? You and your twin always do anything she says, as if she's your master. I never heard any complaints. Ritsu asks you to do even the silliest things. I bet everyone can see it clearly. Rei cleaned Ritsu's room and did the chores in the house. You take Ritsu wherever she wanted and whenever she needed it. Seriously, it bothers me so much that I almost think Ritsu had turned into a complete jerk, who has the total power to tell people to do what she wants and to date every girl who is hitting on her!"

Kei raises his eyebrow in confusion. _So that is it? She is being jealous because girls are hitting on Ritsu? Gosh, and here I thought Ritsu is the childish one to doubt Mio's love._ After he realizes the reason of Mio being in this state, he feels like bursting into a big laughter. He starts the car's machine again and slowly steps on the gas. After a sigh, he speaks. "Ritsu loves you, Mio." Yes, Mio needs to know that for sure and Kei knows this is not the time to let Mio realize that. "She might have a few changes in the span of a year and a half, but hey, she tried to change for a reason. Let me tell you this… The only reason for those changes is you, Mio. See to it that you guys are going make through this thing, together."

Mio hangs her head low in silence.

"Your birthday is coming up in less than three days. Don't you think she is planning on something special for you? Well, I actually don't know, but if I was in Ritsu's place, I surely have something special for your upcoming birthday." Mio still isn't saying anything. Kei stops in front of Ritsu's house. "You heard what Ritsu said. Go take some rest in her room and I'll bring dinner."

* * *

><p>In a small empty park, she walks around and takes a seat on one of the swings. Somehow, she feels nostalgic being at the park, especially when she is sitting on the swing. It relaxes her, and she loves the feeling she is getting. She is close to drifting into another dimension until she remembers her girlfriend, Mio.<p>

"She is being overly jealous. It is supposed to be a good thing, right? At least I know that no matter how big her faith she has in me during our long-distance relationship, she still doesn't like it when people get a little too close to me, or a little too comfortable around me. Still, it bothers me to have her acting so sensitive like that."

Ritsu takes a deep breath and tries to make up her mind one last time. Trying to reassure herself that Mio is the one for her.

_You're jealous because you love me, right, Mio?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I never thought it would take longer than 5,000 words for this chapter. I was planning to make this chap as the last one, but I guess it'll be too long if I put it all here. So yeah, this will have one last extra chapter (chapter 6).

Thanks to **Hephaestus1923** for the BETA work!

_iDutchman | Signing Off  
><em>


	16. Extra Chapter: Bittersweet!

**A/N:** Just read the bottom A/N! :D - **Bold** is English and Normal is Japanese.

* * *

><p><em>So Mrs. Tainaka doesn't seem so happy with Ritsu's decision to keep her relationship with Mio as a secret. For the sake of the Tainaka family and the Akiyama family's safety, they decided to send Mio away to attend an overseas school, but Ritsu said that there is no need for that. In the end, Ritsu was the one who attended an overseas school. She only needed to finish one and a half year of College in London. Not so hard for Ritsu though, since she's not that bad with English (trained for emergency situations). So the story starts again when she has finished her college year. Mio promised Ritsu that she will be visiting her soon in London, but after the tests were done in her College.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ You Know I Ain't Rich ~<strong>

_Extra Chapter: Bittersweet!_

* * *

><p>"You go take a rest or take some hot shower, I'll get you dinner and don't worry, Rei's cooking food, so there's nothing for you to be worried ~" The kind boy shut the door close, leaving the black-haired girl inside a room, which belongs to the one person she just had a fight with.<p>

A sighed escaped her lips and she put a bored face. "Baka Ritsu." She mutters softly and made her way to the wardrobe to get some clothes. _It's been too long and how can she not realized that I miss her so much? She should have spent the day with me or something, now look what happened now. Less talk, more fight._ Mio sighed in defeat as she turns on the hot shower. "…I should apologize when she comes back."

* * *

><p>Tainaka Ritsu is still in a state where she can't make up her mind. She can't even clear it somehow. She almost fell asleep while closing her eyes and swaying herself on the swing. The wind is seriously colder at night and she thanked God that she has her coat on. "I can't think if this goes on." From a feeling where she feels relieved, now it turns out to be something that screw up her mind.<p>

She stopped the swing.

"What am I going to say when I come back? Should I even sleep in one bed with her? I can't even think of touching her. Mio is too fragile in this state." She hung her head down low and gently kicking some sands on the ground. She feels like screaming and think that it may make her feel a bit better and probably she would be able to think clearly. _But hell, these people could call the police if I scream all in a sudden._ Wrong place, wrong time. Ritsu sighed in defeat and closed her eyes shut.

"Bring her some flowers, girls love that. A chocolate should be able to help as well." Someone suddenly said, standing right behind the brunette. "You're pretty patient for a guy."

Hearing that statement, the brunette turned around and sees who's been talking to her. "I thought you're just some crazy dude who happens to talk to everyone you don't recognize at all." The guy was walking towards one of the swing, next to the brunette. "And stop calling me a guy; you know I'm a girl."

"Your girlfriend's jealous, isn't she?"

"None of your business."

"Just thought you'd need a little advice."

"I don't need any advice from a player like you. What? You're going to tell me to just find other girl who's hotter than my girlfriend?"

"You won't find someone's better than she is. I know your type, Tainaka. Aside the fact that she's your childhood friend and best friend, I know Mio is your soul mate and there's nobody compares to her. I was going to give you a normal advice that a _friend_ should be doing." He took a seat on the swing and swaying himself. "You do realize I won't be here and accidentally bumped on you at this park."

"Why are you doing this, Dave?"

"She treats me, of course. As much as lovely she is, Kotobuki Tsumugi still has the best of me."

"She sure does."

"I can't go back with a bad news. You should really go back to your place; she might be waiting for you to come back."

"I hope she's asleep already."

"Geez, I know you're a girl, but somehow you have this aura of a guy and also a guy's attitude and you know, what you wished just now is what every coward would ever wish for." There's a little pause before David continues what he was saying. "Look, since talking to you doesn't seem like I'm talking to a girl, and aside the fact that I ever beat you up one and a half years ago, I'm not a afraid to punch you in the face if you're being a coward and keep running away from her."

"I don't care if you call me a coward or punching me in the face now. Besides, back then you have beaten me up with all your boys. I know you can't take me down alone."

**PUNCH!**

The very next thing Ritsu realized, that one punch got them both into a fight. _Fuck that hurts a lot._ Ritsu cursed mentally and try to punch back David's face. It went on for a good fifteen minutes until both were down on the sand, out of breath, and of course, bruises everywhere on their bodies and faces. "Tch!" The brunette spit on the sand, her spit was even blood. It's much to Dave's surprise that Ritsu really won the fight.

He chuckled, "Does that relief you, Coward?" Dave said, wiping the blood on the corner of his mouth and still lying on the sandy ground.

"Stop calling me that. I've beaten you up already, who's the coward now, huh?"

"You." He stood up slowly and still trying to catch his breath. "As long as you're running away from her, you'll always be the coward." He offers Ritsu a hand, Ritsu accepted his hand and pulled herself up.

She patted her dirty clothes and chuckles, "Who says I'm running away?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's House || 03.00AM<strong>

"Ne, Kei, do you think they'll be fine?"

"Of course, you know how they are. You do realized what kind of a girl Ritz is. Now stop talking, I wanna sleep." The two boys were currently waiting for Ritsu to come back. Kei was laying down on the long couch and his twin brother sitting on a single person couch. The plan is to wait for Ritsu, but somehow Ritsu isn't going to come back to her house just yet.

"Sleep? You said you'll wait for her!"

"Geez, seriously, she can do whatever she wants and she's grown up already. It's not like she's a fifteen year-old girl who went out until this late and probably dead starving when she comes back. She has her own money to spend, she's at least good at taking care of herself and we're pretty much got taken care of by her."

"But Ritsu is still a girl. As boys, we need to look for her more. Did you forgot what she have done back then for us?"

Kei sighed in defeat, "I know, Rei, I know. I could never forget that. Listen, Mio said something to me while we're on the way back. She said we should stop acting like Ritsu's dog and stop obeying Ritsu like she's our master or something like that."

"She said that?"

He nodded and yawned a little. "I'll just tell you the point, okay? Those two are having a problem and they seems like haven't talk to each other since they met yesterday. I believe a talk, or a closure to be exact, is the answer for those two. You're in a relationship; you should have known things like this, Rei." Kei said, sweat dropped.

"They're having a long distance relationship for one and a half year. I could picture how terrible it is, but I can't really picture how would I feel or do when we meet again in that span of one and a half year. Don't you see many things changed? Probably happens for both feelings at each other."

"Yeah… but after all it's still you AND all is needed is re-closure. TALK."

It gave them a little pause before the other boy replies it. "You know, you're pretty good as a consultant, especially in stuff like this."

"Like hell I would ever make this as a profession." He yawned again and this time, he had made sure that he has to close his eyes and take off to the dreamland. "Rei, I don't care with what you do, but I'm seriously going to sleep now. So, have a good time waiting and good morning."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now get off my car." The person sat on the passenger seat sighed. "Seriously, dude, you gotta get off now."<p>

"I know," Ritsu got off the car and lowered her head a little to say one more thing. "But one question, how did you know my house?"

The driver rolled eyes, "Obviously. I told you that I've been stalking on you and Mio. You know who asked me to do that."

"Wait," She thought about it for a good five seconds and something snapped her back. "Hold on, did she asked you to record anything else involving Mio and I?"

"…"

"Oi, I asked you a question here."

"…You said one question, you've asked one and I've answered it. Now, have a good night and good luck~" He closed the mirror on the passenger seat's door and step on the gas like there's no day tomorrow.

Ritsu sighed once again, "Really, Mugi…" She's walking towards her front door and slowly grabbed the door knob. _Okay, you just have to say sorry and encourage her that you love her so much and you can't live without her and that she's everything matters for you._ Ritsu mentally encourage herself and opens the door slowly, hoping there's no one got awaken by her._ Good, everyone is-_

"You're back." She stunned when a voice whispered to her and cut off her thoughts. Not long after, the lights were on.

"Geez, Rei, I thought you're Mio!"

"Ritz, my voice is obviously deeper than her."

"But you were whispering just now!"

"And I think you should stop shouting now before she's awake." Ritsu mutters a simple sorry and walks to the living room, she stopped as she saw someone sleeping on the couch. "We're planning on waiting for you to come back, but you know him, he fell asleep."

"I can see that." Ritsu took a seat on the single-person couch, followed by Rei across from her seat. She sighed, "Why are you guys waiting for me? You two could just sleep inside your rooms, so why bother waiting here until this late?"

"Ritz, seriously, we can't keep the door open all-night while all of us sleeping peacefully. There are many crimes these days, and besides, I was kinda worried about you and Mio."

"Right, man I never thought about it that far and uh… you're worried about Mio and I? Don't worry, we had a little argue last night, but I've made up my mind and I'll clear everything up once I'm back to my room and talk to Mio. I mean, the real talk, you know." Ritsu stood up and making her way to the kitchen. She opens the fridge, grabs a bottle of soda, and opens it and drinking it from the bottle.

Looking at what Ritsu was doing, Rei couldn't help the urge to give out her words. "Ritz, you're a girl and that is disgusting, you should have poured it down into a glass or something."

"Oh c'mon, it's faster and easier this way. Just don't let anybody drink this soda aside from me, okay?" Ritsu simply replied, putting on her trademark grins. "Oh, and there's something I need to tell you boys. This might sound weird and outta the blue for you and mostly Kei, but I have to say this regardless."

"Spill it, Ritz."

"Look, I uh… I want to…" Ritsu took a little deep breath and sighed. "I want to apologize to you and Kei. I'm really sorry that I've been a total jerk and treating you guys like I'm some kinda a baddass. I've been acting really rude to both of you, so I beg you guys to forgive me. I realized that you guys are my friends, not my slaves, yet I made you guys acting like one even though it's indirectly."

Kei yawning softly and stretch his body, "You see, I've seen this coming. Look, Ritz, we owe you a big time. There's pretty much nothing more we could give back to you as our sign of thank you. You've been with us like forever and doing this kind of think is normal, at least I think it is. But more importantly, I think it's a great time for us to pay back to you, literally. We almost kill you back then, Ritsu… I know it's like years, many years ago, but if it's not you, I might have lost my brother now."

"We agreed to never talk about it anymore, right? I've forgiven and forgotten everything. You, Kei and Rei, twins, are my friends, my buddies and I promise I'll treat you two just like a friend should act."

"You already did, Ritz."

"These days? Not really." Ritsu flashed a smile and headed to the stairs. "Yo, Kei, I know you're awake since the lights were on, you heard everything. So there's nothing you and Rei should worry about." The guy who still lying on the couch shrugged and Ritsu could see that little smile on his face. "Rei, don't forget to lock the doors and please, sleep in your rooms. Thank you." And so she ran up the stairs and is now standing in front of her bedroom door.

She put her hand on the door knob and she's slowly pushing the door open.

_Mio's asleep already_… She stepped inside her bedroom, losing her coat and think for a good one minute before joining the raven-haired girl on the comfortable bed. As soon as she made contact with the bed sheet, she's moving closer to the other girl and out of habit wrapping her arms around the other girl, who's none other than her own girlfriend, Mio. Ritsu knows her better than anyone else; she could see which one are the real sleep and the fake one. _I know you're faking your sleep, Mio…_

"…Where have you been?" Soft, yet worry voice said.

The brown-haired girl sighed, "I need to cool off my mind… and you need to cool off yours, too." It always feels good to have Ritsu's arms wrapped around the black-haired girl, it's warm and she feels so much safe this way. Without thinking anything out, Mio intertwined her fingers with Ritsu's and instinctively leaned closer to Ritsu's embrace, asking for more warmness the other girl is giving.

"Do you always go back home this late just to cool off your mind?"

"Mm, not really… There's only two times I ever got home this late and that is due to certain parties that gets me into drinking too much alcoholic drinks. Not that I do that often…"

"You're not…"

"I don't do drinks, I just feel like drinking it when I'm in a situation that allows me to. Besides, the twins, well one of them, will not get drunk like I do."

"…"

"I'm sorry, look I-"

"You're not going to a bar and drink, are you?" Mio squeezed her grip softly on Ritsu's. She just doesn't like the idea of having a drunken Tainaka Ritsu in a party or bar; especially she tends to lose her headband for weird reasons. _Ritsu without headband is definitely going to drag more… way more attention to the girls._ Yes, Mio doesn't like her Ritsu get close, too close with other girls.

"Do I smell like alcohol, Mio?" The other girl shook her head slowly. "Look, I'm sorry, I should've realized that you miss me so much and there are things you haven't knew about what I've been doing while we're away from each other. I'm really sorry, Mio, I love you and I really mean it with all my heart. You are the only girl that I would fall in love with, I don't know, you… You're precious; you made me go crazy just because of something that reminds me of you, you… You're kinda like… uh… rock my world, Mio."

"…I'm afraid, Ritsu."

Ritsu hugged Mio closer and a little tighter. "You think I'm not? I do afraid as much as you do. I'm afraid of losing you, especially when you said you're not even sure if you're still mine or not… It hurts, I never felt that feeling, that aching feeling crushing right into my chest like a thousand stab… I miss you; the reason why I don't want to take you with me to my university was because I'm afraid… I'm terrified, I'm scared that there are people looking your way and thinking of taking you away. Don't you see that even if you didn't do anything, you still drag all boys' attention and I'm not okay with it? You are mine, you are my girlfriend, and you know what? I think that's enough…"

She loses her grip on Mio and turned into a sitting position, leaving the other girl lying on the bed. "Ritsu…" Mio softly said as she turned her body, then looking at Ritsu with a worried look.

"Mio, can you get up now?" By the time she asked, Ritsu was already standing on the bedside, in front of Mio. "Well, just sit down and face me, okay?"

Mio did what Ritsu had ask her to do almost instinctively. "Ne, Ritsu, I-"

"I'm not finishing yet, Mio." She chuckles and staring into the grey orbs, beautiful grey orbs. There's something about Ritsu's stare that made Mio thinks and wonders what would happen in the next ten minutes from now. "I know, you can't stop thinking of what the hell I'm doing right now but um… I was trying to get a grip of my self-courage. Listen, I've been waiting and thinking of this… My plan is to tell you this on your birthday, but I don't think I can wait. It feels like the perfect moment to do this now."

"Ritsu…" Mio let her hand moving by itself to Ritsu's cheek and caressing it gently. "What plan are you talking about? It's a little unusual having you like this…" The brunette's eyes softened on Mio's and she let out a smile on her lips.

"Mio, having you as a girlfriend doesn't feel enough for me now and for others to see that you belong to me. So, Mio, from now on…" Ritsu took Mio's hand from her cheek, caressing her hand gently while her other hand trying to reach something on her back pocket. Mio, on the other side, feels nervous and her mind could only process one thing and one person. "Akiyama Mio…"

Speechlessly, she could only watch Ritsu do her part. She held a little velvet-glasses box and fixes her position. Ritsu kneeling down and looks up to Mio. She has that smile Mio haven't seen for a quite long time, the smile she gave when they first met. The smile that made Akiyama Mio felt like she had fallen in love for real.

"Akiyama Mio…**will you marry me?**" Ritsu popped the velvet-glasses box open and still has that smile plastered on her lips. "**…and be mine forever?**"

This went on for a good two seconds for Mio to process everything. Mio put a smile, a big smile that Ritsu never seen before. The next thing Ritsu realized, a soft lips crashed her own that she almost lost her balance. Mio circled her arms around Ritsu's neck as they kissing and savoring the very moment. Slowly, Ritsu break the kiss, staring at Mio's eyes. Sure the kiss was obvious enough for the answer, but Ritsu want to hear the two words as Mio's answer to her proposal.

"So…?"

"**I do.**" By instinct, Ritsu slides in the ring into Mio's ring finger. Ritsu looks down to Mio's finger. "Ritsu, you know I've always been yours…" Ritsu kissed Mio's lips once again, and caress Mio's hair ever so smoothly. "…and you've always been mine."

"I guess we won't be sleeping tonight." The smile had turn into a smirk, a teasing smirk. Mio took this sign quickly as she pulled Ritsu's collar and kissing Ritsu's lips. _Strawberry._ Ritsu mentally describes how the kiss tastes like; it's so much like strawberries. "Oh, one more thing, you…forgive me for-" Ritsu was cut off by another kiss. She chuckled while kissing. _She definitely doesn't want me to ruin this moment._

"I love you, Ritsu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so this is the end... Well, not really the end... I'll release a sequel to this fic. The summary is on my FFN Profile, the title will be: **Simply Outstanding** | it could be two-shots or maybe three-shots :3 BUT, you need to wait patiently ~ ;) All in all thank you for reading and following this story, it's really an honor to have such great readers! :D I'll do my best for the sequel! \^o^/ GANBATTE FOR ME! Haha ~

A little reminder:  
><strong>This story hasn't been beta-ed yet! So if anything goes all nonsense and you got too distracted or annoyed with all the bad grammars, I deeply apologize.<strong>

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii (__イダチイ__) - iDutchman | Signing Off_


End file.
